Deportation
by AchernarEve
Summary: "Ini lebih menyedihkan daripada kematian. Aku diusir dari negaraku sendiri. Aku akan dideportasi, Malfoy. Dideportasi! Dan sekarang aku harus mencari lelaki yang mau kunikahi agar aku tak di deportasi dari sini," Hermione meracau. Read and Review, please. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**All of characters belong to the greatest author on the world, JK. Rowling, but unfortunately several characters belong to me hehe**

**A/N**: Hey, I'm back with new story, definitely. Yeay haha! Rate M for some adult content and language in future chapter. And the last I wanna say, read and review guys :)

* * *

Chapter 1

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doen't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

(Stronger [What's Doen't Kill You] - Kelly Clarkson)

Hermione sibuk memandang kerumunan warta berita di depan butik kliennya. Dia sibuk mencari cara untuk keluar dari butik ini tanpa harus melewati kerumunan para wartawan. Apparate. Konyol sekali bila harusa ber-Apparete ke tempat yang hanya berselang beberapa bangunan dari tempat ini, selain itu dia benci ber-Apparate. Rasanya mau muntah. Dengan menghela napas panjang ia membuka pintu butik ini dan menerobos kerumunan juru berita.

"Miss Granger."

"Miss Granger," hampir semua para juru warta memanggil-manggil namanya saat Hermione keluar dari salah butik dari perancang busana sihir terkenal di Albert Road.

Gadis itu hanya menunduk saat keluar dari butik itu sembari berjalan dengan cepat menuju restoran yang terletak sangat dekat dengan tempatnya tadi. Dalam hati ia menggerutu sejadi-jadinya pada para juru warta itu. Mengapa mereka bertingkah seperti hantu yang tahu kemana saja ia melangkah? Atau mungkin mereka semua adalah seorang cenayang. Hermione mempercepat langkahnya. Dan yang paling dibencinya sekarang adalah mengapa tempat itu terasa jauh sekali? Padahal tempat itu sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Miss Granger, apakah benar isu yang mengatakan kau akan dideportasi dari Inggris?" tanya seorang wartawan yang sejak tadi mengekorinya.

Tanpa perlu menjawab Hermione langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan beraksitektur Victorian kuno tempat ia akan bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Secara otomatis pintu restoran itu akan menutup secara sihir apabila wartawan mencoba memasukinya. Oleh sebab itulah, ia memilih tempat ini untuk bertemu dengan Harry, Ron, dan Ginny.

"Hey," Ron melambaikan tangannya pada Hermione saat ia memasuki pintu restoran ini.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati meja yang sudah ditempati sahabat-sahabatnya itu lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi empuk tepat disamping Ginny.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Harry khawatir padanya.

Hermione hanya menghela napas panjang lalu menyerobot gelas yang berisi air putih dari meja Ginny "Aku kacau."

"Semua media menggila saat melihatku," tambahnya lagi.

Ginny hanya tertawa "Jangan salahkan kalau mereka jadi gila. Kau sasaran empuk untuk berita mereka. Kapan lagi mereka mendapatkan headline tentang super model dunia sihir akan dideportasi dari negaranya sendiri."

"Ooh shut up, Gin! Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang," balas Hermione.

Ron terkekeh "Setahuku Hermione Granger tak akan pernah kacau."

Ia hanya mendengus saat mendengar perkataan Ron "Lalu bagaimana keputusan Kementerian mengenai pendeportasianmu?" tanya Ginny yang mengambil kembali gelas dari tanganku.

"Mereka masih bersikeras akan mendeportasiku kecuali..," kalimatnya terputus begitu saja.

Harry memandangnya dengan serius begitu juga dengan Ron serta Ginny "Kecuali apa?" tanya Harry tak sabaran.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas "Kecuali aku menikah dengan salah satu penyihir berkebangsaan Inggris dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu kedepan," jawabnya lemas.

Seminggu yang lalu Hermione mendapatkan surat panggilan dari Kementerian Sihir Inggris. Dia selalu beranggapan ini merupakana hal biasa karena dia akan rutin melapor ke Kementerian setiap 6 bulan sekali untuk memperpanjang izin tinggalnya di sini. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Kedatangannya ke Kementerian bukan untuk memperpanjang izin tinggalnya melainkan untuk membicarakan tentang nasib kehidupannya di negara ini. Kehidupannya. Karir serta sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Hermione masih tak habis pikir dengan kebijakan Kementerian saat ini, ia akan di deportasi setelah semua yang ia lakukan untuk masyarakat sihir Inggris? Sangat tak masuk akal. Padahal sudah jauh-jauh hari ia mengajukan naturalisasi pada Kementerian namun sama sekali tak digubris, namun secara tiba-tiba Kementerian memberikannya ultimatum mengenai kependudukannya yang tak bisa diperpanjang lagi di Inggris. Damn! Bukannya dia tak mau untuk kembali ke Perancis, negara asalnya, tapi dia tak mungkin meninggalkan Inggris begitu saja. Kehidupannya berada disini. Di Inggris. Karirnya yang cemerlang sebagai model sekaligus pemilik panti asuhan khusus untuk para korban rezim Voldemort, sahabatnya, dan semua yang dicintainya ada di Inggris. Lagipula kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sedangkan ia sama sekali tak memiliki satupun sanak saudara yang tinggal disana. Sekali lagi Hermione merutuk dalam hatinya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione mengedikkan bahunya "Entahlah," jawabnya lesu "nikahi aku Ron," jawabnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Ron melotot padanya "Kau sakit jiwa yaa, kau mau adu jotos dengan Daphne huh?"

Harry dan Ginny tertawa, sementara Hermione tetap lesu sambil menatap gelas wine-nya. Setelah memesan makanan mereka mulai menyantap hidangan di hadapan mereka dengan diselingi obrolan ringan. Untuk sejenak ia ingin melupakan kasus deportasi yang menimpanya.

"Kau bisa mengajak si Goldstein itu menikah," ujar Ron santai kembali membuka topik awal mereka.

"Kami sudah putus."

"Bagaimana dengan Krum?" tanyanya lagi.

Hermione melemparkan pandangan kesal padanya "Otakmu hilang? Jelas-jelas Viktor bukan masyarakat sihir Inggris," dengus Hermione.

Ron mengedikkan bahu "Aku hanya mencoba membantumu."

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara pada Kingsley mengenai hal ini," ucap Harry saat mereka menyantap hidangan penutup yang baru saja disajikan oleh pelayan.

"Semoga beruntung," jawab Hermione "aku sudah mencoba berbicara padanya, tapi ia mengatakan hal ini merupakan peraturan baru dari para dewan dan ia sama sekali tak punya wewenang untuk mencampurinya."

"Aku akan tetap mencoba," balas Harry lagi.

"Terima kasih," ujarku pada mereka semua.

Hermione mengambil tas tangannya lalu berpamitan pada mereka. Sekitar pukul 5 sore dia akan menghadiri janji temu dengan Franca Soi, perancang yang akan memakainya untuk pagelaran busananya minggu depan. Setelah berpamitan pada mereka dia langsung ber-Apparate agar tak bertemu lagi dengan para wartawan gila itu.

ooo

Draco baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat pemegang saham perusahaanya sore ini. Dia kembali ke ruangannya di lantai 7 gedung Malfoy Coorporation. Kepalanya sedikit pening. Bukan karena saham perusahaannya yang merosot tetapi, lebih tepatnya dia stress karena ucapan bibinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Mr. Malfoy," ucap Isobel dari pintunya.

Draco hanya meliriknya dari kursi "Ada apa?"

"Mrs. Malfoy ingin bertemu dengan Anda sekarang," jawabnya.

'Crap! Selamat datang masalah' umpatnya dalam hati "Suruh ia masuk."

"Hallo, Draco," sapa bibinya saat memasuki ruangan.

"Hey, Aunty Victoria," jawabnya tanpa menggerakan seincipun tubuhnya dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Victoria Grace Malfoy merupakan adik kandung dari Lucius Malfoy, ayah Draco. Seperti para keturunan Malfoy lainnya, Victoria Malfoy memiliki kulit putih yang mendekati pucat pasi dengan mata kelabu dan rambut pirang platina cantik. Wajah aristokrat serta gestur tubuh yang anggun membuat semua orang tahu ia adalah salah satu pureblood generasi tua yang masih tersisa. Secara keturunan Malfoy, hanya Victoria-lah klan Draco terdekat sekarang. Dan sekarang ia duduk tepat di hadapan Draco dengan anggun, khas para Malfoy "Aku tak akan lama, dear."

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa masa membujangmu sudah menemui batasnya, cepat temukan pasangan hidupmu atau .."

Belum sempat ia menghabiskan kalimatnya Draco sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu "Atau aku akan dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihanmu dan bila aku tak mau maka jabatanku sebagai Presiden Direktur Malfoy Coorp akan kau ambil," ucap Draco dingin.

Victoria hanya menyeringai "Tepat sekali," ujarnya "jadi, pikirkan itu baik-baik, dear. Beritahu aku kabar baik secepatnya," ucapnya berdiri lalu melambai pada keponakan semata wayangnya itu.

Ia berjalan kemudian beridiri di ambang pintu ruangan Draco "Jangan lupa kau hanya memiliki waktu sebulan, sweetheart," ucapnya kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

Draco langsung membanting figura yang ada di mejanya saat itu juga. Kenapa leluhurnya harus membuat aturan bodoh seperti itu huh? Menikah sekarang atau akan dijodohkan dengan wanita pilihan bibinya. Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi jabatannya akan dicabut apabila syarat itu tak terpenuhi. Dia tak mungkin menyerahkan perusahaannya pada bibinya itu. Bukan karena ia tak percaya pada kemampuan yang dimiliki bibinya. Hanya saja, dia tak pernah percaya tentang wanita yang dapat mengelola perusahaan dengan benar. Lagipula, mau ditaruh dimana nanti mukanya saat semua masyarakat sihir mengetahui bahwa ia dipecat dari jabatannya sekarang. Tidak hanya itu, umurnya yang baru saja menginjak 23 tahun itu jugalah yang membuatnya semakin gila saat memikirkan tentang pernikahan. 'Ayolah aku tak mau menghabiskan masa muda untuk mengurusi istri dan anak' umpatnya dalam hati.

Menikah dengan wanita yang dipilihkan bibinya bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ia yakin benar, Victoria pasti akan memilih wanita yang pantas untuknya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan seseorang yang tak ia cintai? Satu figura lagi ia banting ke lantai marmer ruangannya

"Hey, mate," Blaise baru saja sampai di perapiannya.

Sahabatnya itu mengedarkan pandangan pada pecahan-pecahan figura yang terserak di lantai ruangan itu "Kau kenapa lagi?"

Draco hanya menatap dingin sahabatnya lalu berjalan ke mini bar di sudut ruangannya kemudian menuangkan Fire Whiskey ke gelasnya "Buat menjadi dua," sahut Blaise .

Ia kembali dengan dua gelas Fire Whiskey di tangan dan menyodorkan gelas satunya pada Blaise "Kau tahu masalahku," ucap Draco sambil menenggak minuman yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau belum mendapatkan wanita yang akan kau nikahi?"

Draco hanya mengangguk "Kau bisa pilih salah satu dari sekian banyak sosialita di kalangan kita kan," ujar Blaise enteng.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," ucap Draco.

"Lalu?" Blaise mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tak mau terjebak seumur hidup dengan wanita yang tak kucintai."

Seketika itu juga Blaise terbahak "Aku yang bermasalah kenapa kau yang jadi gila?" Draco menatap ketus sahabatnya.

"Kau yang gila, mate. Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan cinta, huh?" Blaise masih terkekeh.

Draco melongo menatapnya "Aku juga manusia, bodoh."

"Tapi kau manusia berengsek, bahkan lebih berengsek dari Theo," kekehnya lagi.

Draco melemparkan bantal di sofanya pada Blaise "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah sembarangan membawa wanita ke rumah seperti Nott," Draco membela diri.

"Kau memang tak pernah membawa wanita ke rumahmu, tapi ada berapa banyak wanita yang menangis akibat kesombongan, keangkuhan, serta mulut pedasmu?"

"Kau selalu menolak mereka mentah-mentah, Malfoy," tambah Blaise lagi.

Dia kembali menenggak Fire Whiskey-nya "Itu salah mereka, aku tak akan mungkin mau bersama wanita barbie yang hanya cantik di luar tapi otaknya kosong," kekeh Draco.

"Kau memang brengsek, mate," balas Blaise yang ikut terkekeh "datanglah ke bar-ku nanti malam, kita akan bersenang-senang. Theo hari ini kembali ke Inggris," tambahnya lagi.

"Proyeknya di Kanada sudah rampung?"

"Sepertinya sudah, jadi kau harus datang malam ini," ujar Blaise yang sudah berdiri lagi di perapian untuk siap-siap meninggalkan Draco "mungkin saja kau akan bertemu dengan wanita yang akan kau nikahi," kekehnya lagi lalu langsung menghilang bersama api hijau tadi.

Dan tanpa repot-repot membersihkan pecahan-pecahan figura tadi, ia memakai jubahnya lalu langsung menggunakan jaringan Floo untuk kembali ke Manor. Tawaran Blaise tak akan ia lewatkan. Sudah lama ia tak bersenang-senang.

ooo

Suasana bar milik Blaise sudah tampak ramai sejak pukul 10 malam. Penyihir-penyihir kelas atas sudah sibuk bersosialisasi dengan para koleganya. Diantara kedua sahabatnya hanya Blaise yang tak mau mewarisi perusahaan keluarga mereka. Blaise menyerahkan perusahaannya pada adiknya. Dia tak mau pusing memikirkan bagaimana fluktuasi saham setiap harinya, memikirkan inovasi terbaru bagi perusahaannya, atau memikirkan bagaimana cara mengembangkan perusahaannya menjadi berskala internasional. Menurutnya itu sangat menyita masa mudanya. Oleh sebab itulah, ia membuka bar sekaligus restoran untuk menyalurkan bakatnya.

Kembali lagi pada suasana bar. Semua orang sudah asik dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang hanya duduk di lounge sambil minum dan tertawa bersama teman-temannya, ada juga yang sibuk di lantai dansa bersama kekasih atau sekadar teman kencannya, namun ada juga yang hanya duduk sendirian di meja bar panjang dekat dengan bartender sambil menikmati minuman yang mereka pesan.

Hermione sedang tertawa dengan para teman sesama modelnya di sebuah lounge bar ini. Mereka merayakan keberhasilan pemotretan di Alaska minggu lalu. Tak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan berjam-jam mengobrol bersama Valerie, Dakota, Jane, Ludwina, dan beberapa model lainnya. Obrolan mulai melantur kemana-mana. Merasa tak sepikiran dengan teman-temannya dan membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri ia berjalan menuju meja bartender untuk memesan minuman. Tetiba masalah pendeportasian itu kembali lagi ke pikirannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung dengan cepat ia memesan sebotol Tequilla untuk menghilangkan pikirannya itu "Aku kesini untuk melupakan hal itu," gumamnya sendiri.

"Aku kuat, aku yakin itu," gumamnya kembali.

Tak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan tujuh sloki Tequilla. Wajahnya sudah memerah namun ia masih sibuk menuangkan minuman itu kembali ke dalam slokinya.

"Vodkatini," ujar sosok di sampingnya.

Hermione menengadahkan kepalanya yang sudah terasa berat untuk melihat siapa pria di sampingnya. Ia memicingkan matanya yang mulai tak fokus. Pria itu melihatnya "Mud-.. Granger," ujar pria itu.

Hermione langsung berusaha memelototkan matanya lalu ia membuka suara "Malfoy?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya lagi dengan suaranya yang sudah terdengar parau.

Draco hanya menatapnya heran "Apalagi yang dilakukan orang disini?" ucapnya berbalik tanya dengan ketus.

Hermione hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengibaskan tangannya kemudian menenggak lagi minuman di hadapannya "Kau sudah mabuk, Granger."

Wanita itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan "Siapa yang mabuk? Aku? Tak mungkin," jawabnya yang terdengar lebih seperti orang yang baru bangun di pagi hari kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya di meja kemudian bangkit lagi memandang kosong kedepan lalu membenamkan wajahnya lagi.

Draco menatap wanita itu. Dia terlihat berbeda dari gadis yang ia kenal selama mereka masih bersekolah. Kini tubuhnya terlihat begitu ramping dan seksi. Ditambah lagi rambut yang sudah ditata menjadi ikal cantik bukan lagi mengembang seperti rambut semaknya dulu. Draco hanya tersenyum saat memikirkannya. Si itik buruk rupa, otak dari The Golden Trio sudah bertransformasi menjadi wanita cantik si super model. Namun dengan cepat Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi? Dia buru-buru meneguk minumannya yang sudah datang.

Draco kembali melihat tingkah rivalnya selama di sekolah itu dan hanya bingung saat melihat kelakuannya. Dia tak pernah berpikir seorang Hermione Granger akan mabuk tepat di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba Hermione kembali bangun yang sontak mengangetkan Draco "Kau tahu Malfoy, hidupku tak akan lama lagi," ujarnya dengan mata yang sudah sayu.

"Kau akan mati?"

Hermione memukul lengannya "Hey, apa-apaan ini?" Draco protes.

"Ini lebih menyedihkan daripada kematian. Aku diusir dari negaraku sendiri. Aku akan dideportasi, Malfoy. Dideportasi! Dan sekarang aku harus mencari lelaki yang mau kunikahi agar aku tak di deportasi dari sini," Hermione meracau .

"Kau bisa menikahi si Weasley itu kan?" tanya Draco

Hermione kembali menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "Aku tak mungkin menikah dengan dia. Itu inses," kemudian ia terkekeh "aku berharap ada pria lajang yang dilempar Tuhan dari langit dan bersedia kunikahi," ia kembali meracau dengan wajah yang sudah merah seperti udang rebus.

Belum sempat Draco menimpalinya, Hermione bangkit dari kursinya. Ia seperti kehilangan keseimbangan dan terlihat akan jatuh, Draco sudah siap untuk menangkapnya. Namun ia sudah kembali berdiri dengan normal. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi dengan gontai ia berjalan menerobos kerumunan lalu menghilang. Draco yang sedari tadi disitu hanya melongo saat melihatnya pergi begitu saja.

"Hoy, mate," Blaise menepuk pundak Draco .

"Kau sudah memulai pesta dulua," tambah Theo.

Draco memandang ketus pada kedua sahabatnya "Kalian yang menghilang begitu saja."

Mereka berdua terkekeh "Ayo kita mulai pestanya sekarang," ujar Theo lagi

Draco mengikuti mereka sambil mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Granger yang menghilang seketika.

ooo

Pagi-pagi sekali Draco sudah sampai di kantornya. Bukan karena ingin menghadiri rapat atau sebagainya, ia hanya ingin menemui Gerrad, kaki tangannya di kantor untuk mencari tahu di Kementerian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Granger. Deportasi. Itu hal gila yang pernah ia dengar. Selama 23 tahun menjadi masyarakat sihir di Inggris, ia tak pernah tahu tentang peraturan pendeportasian. Bukankah wilayah dan jarak tak penting, bila segala sesuatu dapat dilakukan secara sihir. Penyihir bisa ber-Apparate kemana saja, lalu untuk apa ada hukum pendeportasian? Draco hanya diam memikirkannya.

Sekitar tengah hari, Gerrad kembali ke ruangan Draco dengan membawa laporan penyelidikan yang ia lakukan hari ini. Ia melaporkan bahwa benar Hermione Granger menjadi salah satu nama yang akan dideportasi kembali ke negara asalnya. Dan Draco baru tahu bahwa ternyata Granger berkewarganegaraan Perancis. Tak ada aksen Perancis sedikitpun di setiap tutur katannya, jadi ia tak pernah berekspektasi bahwa ia bukanlah warga negara Inggris. Kembali pada laporan Gerrad. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa Granger harus menikah dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu ke depan jika ingin melanjutkan kariernya di Inggris dan secara otomatis pula ia akan menjadi masyarakat sihir Inggris yang sah.

Saat itu juga ide gila terlintas di pikirannya. Dia bisa mengajak Granger menikah. Bukan untuk selamanya. Cukup setahun kedepan. Saat perusahaan benar-benar sudah sah menjadi miliknya setelah itu ia akan bercerai dan menemukan orang yang dicintainya untuk hidup bahagia bersamanya kelak. Namun, saat itu juga ia langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tak mungkin ide ini dapat ia realisasikan. Pertama, apa rasanya menikah dengan Granger yang notabene musuhnya selama bertahun-tahun ini? Kedua, apa yang akan di katakan orang-orang jika mengetahuinya? Dan yang ketiga, apakah dia mau menikah dengannya? Tetapi, jika ia menikah dengan Granger ia akan mendapat banyak keuntungan. Selain mereka saling membutuhkan, dia juga dapat mengubah citra buruk yang melekat di kalangan para pureblood.

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi.

Frustrasi.

ooo

Hermione terbangun dari tidur panjangnya seharian ini. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Hal ini pasti dikarenakan bersloki-sloki minuman kemarin malam. Dia berjalan gontai seperti para awak kapal yang sedang menghadapai badai untuk mengambil jubah tidurnya lalu turun menuju dapur. Dia membuat air madu hangat dan berjalan ke beranda dapurnya guna menyapa matahari yang sudah beranjak tinggi.

Setelah meyesap air madu hangatnya, ia kembali ke dalam dan duduk di ruang tengah penthouse-nya. Dia mengibaskan tongkatnya "Accio agenda."

Saat itu juga agenda bewarna crimson merah datang ke pangkuannya. Ia mulai memeriksa jadwalnya hari ini. Jadwalnya kosong sesiangan ini, hanya ada satu jadwal sore hari nanti. Dia akan bertemu dengan klien dari sebuah brand tas sihir ternama. Dan terima kasih Merlin, pertemuan itu akan di adakan di kantor agensinya. Jadi, ia tak perlu pergi bekejar-kejaran dengan para juru warta.

Perapian penthouse-nya menyala-nyala seketika. Ginny keluar dari dalamnya dengan sedikit mengibaskan jubahnya yang terkena debu "Hey," sapanya pada Hermione.

"Hey," balas Hermione padanya.

Ginny langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat di samping sahabatnya itu "Kau baru bangun?" tanyanya dengan sedikit mendenguskan hidung.

"Aku mabuk berat semalam," kekehnya "kau tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Ginny menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Ini jam makan siang, Nona."

Hermione memperhatikan raut wajah satu-satunya gadis dari trah Weasley ini. Manik wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Harry?

"Ayo ceritakan sekarang," ujar Hermione yang langsung duduk bersila menghadapnya. Dia selalu tahu kapan Ginny membutuhkannya untuk berbagi cerita.

Ginny menoleh "Harry berkencan dengan seseorang kemarin," ucapnya pelan.

"Bukannya itu yang kau harapkan?" tanya Hermione padanya.

Dan air mata Ginny mulai berderai. Hubungan mereka memang sudah berakhir sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Terlalu banyak perbedaan. Begitulah kata mereka. Tetapi, mereka tetap saling menjaga, saling menyayangi seperti tak ada yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka. Ginny sudah mencoba untuk berkencan dengan beberapa pria di kantornya, tapi tak ada yang bertahan lama. Dia juga selalu berharap agar Harry dapat melanjutkan hidupnya, tapi toh sampai sekarang ia sama sekali tak pernah berkencan. Dan sekarang Ginny tiba-tiba datang ke kediaman Hermione dengan membawa kabar yang seharusnya membuat dia gembira, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya.

Isakan Ginny semakin kencang. Hermione mencoba menenangkannya "Shh,ini yang selalu kau inginkan bukan?" ujar Hermione lagi "dia akhirnya dapat melepaskanmu dan sekarang ia berkencan."

"Aku memang selalu mengharapkannya 'Mione, tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu sakit saat mendengar ia kembali memulai hubungan baru dengan wanita lain," ucapnya masih tetap terisak.

Hermione beranjak dari sofa itu untuk mengambil segelas air untuk menenangkan gadis berambut merah ini. Dia kembali kemudian menyodorkan gelas itu "Terima kasih," ujar Ginny saat menerimanya.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Hermione lagi yang kembali duduk di sampingnya.

Ginny buru-buru mengelap air matanya lalu menghadap sahabatnya ini "Kau pasti tak akan percaya," ujarnya dengan antusias namun masih dengan sedikit isakan di dalamnya.

"Cepat beritahu aku."

"Parkinson."

Bola mata Hermione serasa akan copot dan mulutnya langsung menganga saat mendengarnya "Apa aku tak salah dengar? Maksudmu Pansy Parkinson? Si Ratu Bawel Slytherin itu?"

Ginny mengangguk "Dunia sihir semakin gila bukan?" ujarnya.

Hermione menghela napas "Iya semakin gila."

"Pertama, kau akan dideportasi dari sini dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu lagi dan dalam kurun waktu 3 minggu ini jugalah kau harus mencari pria Inggris untuk kau nikahi sementara kau tak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini," Hermione tersedak saat mendengar masalah yang menimpanya "kedua, dua sahabat kita sedang berkencan atau terjebak dengan gadis-gadis Slytehrine," ucapnya dalam satu napas "ketiga, Luna menghilang begitu saja di hutan antah berantah hanya untuk merampungkan penelitiannya," lanjutnya "dan yang terakhir adalah aku masih mencintai Harry," ujarnya sarkastik .

"Kau juga melupakan bahwa kakakmu akan segera menjadi ayah dalam beberapa bulan lagi," tambahku.

Ginny menepuk kepalanya "Aku lupa tentang Ron yang akan segera menjadi ayah. Ini semua seperti lelucon paling dahsyat yang ada di muka bumi," tambahnya.

Kami berdua terkekeh dan kemudian menghela napas secara bersamaan.

ooo

Kantor agensi dimana Hermione bernaung dibawahnya sudah mulai senggang. Seharian ini kantor menjadi lumayan sibuk kerena pengiklan sedang sibuk mencari model untuk mengiklankan koleksi-koleksi musim panas mereka. Hermione baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan setelah menandatangani kontrak terbarunya dengan brand tas sihir terbesar di dunia.

Dia melenggang anggun menuju beranda bangunan ini. Seperti biasa ia akan menghabiskan sorenya untuk sekadar menyesap Chai Tea, favoritnya ditemani dengan Scone sambil bercengkrama dengan model-model lainnya. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam mendengar Valerie dan Ludwina sedang sibuk menceritakan perjalanan mereka ke Jepang untuk pemotretan beberapa minggu lalu. Dia hanya diam sambil menyesap tehnya sambil terus menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Sinar matahari sore menambah ketenangan dalam pikirannya. Untuk sementara ia ingin melupakan semua masalah yang membelitnya sekarang.

"Miss Granger," sebuah suara mengintrupsi ketenangannya.

Hermione menoleh pada Sabine, asistennya "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," jawabnya.

"Siapa?"

Belum sempat ia menjawab, sosok itu muncul dari belakangnya "Kau ada waktu?" tanya sosok tinggi menjulang itu.

Malfoy? Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Dan mencarinya? Satu lagi lelucon muncul dihidupnya. Tiba-tiba ingatan tadi malam muncul begitu saja di pikirannya. Damn! Hermione merutuki dirinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya aku katakan padanya semalam?" tanya Hermione pelan pada dirinya sendiri

"Miss Granger?" suara Draco Malfoy kembali menginterupsi.

Hermione langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri pria itu. Dia dapat mendengar para model yang sedang berada di beranda itu dan kebetulan lewat di sekitar situ mulai berbisik-bisik mengomentari kehadiran Malfoy disini.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kukatakan semalam, tapi aku minta maaf bila ada perkataanku membuatmu tersinggung," ujar Hermione pelan padanya

Draco Malfoy hanya menyeringai "Aku memang mau membahas apa yang kau katakan semalam, kau ada waktu?"

Hermione menelan ludanhnya. Sejak kapan pria ini bisa sangat sopan seperti ini? Apakah ini salah satu lelucon di dalam hidupnya lagi?

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?"

"Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya disini," ujar Draco mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian berbisik lembut di telinga Hermione

Kontan saat itu wajah Hermione memerah. Dan disaat bersamaan itu jugalah orang-orang makin sibuk berbisik-bisik. Tak mau menjadi bahan omongan, Hermione langsung berjalan meninggalkan Draco "Ayo kita bicarakan di bawah."

Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah kedai minuman di bawah bangunan ini. Hermione sengaja mengambil tempat yang lumayan tertutup agar para wartawan tak dapat menemukannya. Setelah memesan dan minuman itu sampai di meja mereka Hermione mulai angkat bicara "Jujur saja kau lumayan menakuti, Malfoy," dengusnya

"Aku? Menakutimu? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" ucapnya sambil tetap memamerkan seringaian khas miliknya

"Kau datang tiba-tiba ke kantor-ku seperti hantu," ujar Hermione lumayan sebal.

"Aku hanya ingin berdiskusi sesuatu denganmu," balasnya.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya "Dengar, Malfoy, jika ini berhubungan dengan ucapanku tadi malam, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata. Aku saja lupa dengan apa yang aku ucapkan."

Draco hanya menyeringai "Kita bicarakan saat minumannya tiba, aku haus sekali," ujarnya sambil bersandar kemudian menyilangkan kakinya dengan santai

Sebenarnya bukan karena kehadiran Malfoy yang membuatnya sebal, tapi efek dari kehadirannyalah yang membuat Hermione kesal. Pasti besok ia akan menjadi sasaran empuk dari teman-teman modelnya. Mereka pasti akan menggila seperti wartawan yang sibuk mengejar berita para selebritis. Secara yang datang menemuinya adalah Draco Malfoy. Semua selebriti dan para sosialita di dunia sihir mengetahui tentang si pewaris kerajaan bisnis Malfoy Coorps ini. Berita tentang ketampanannya sudah tersebar dimana-mana. Dan yang lebih menjijikan bagi Hermione, Valerie selalu mengatakan bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah sosok yang sangat susah untuk ditaklukan oleh para wanita.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau katakan padaku?" tanya Hermione saat pesanan mereka tiba.

Malfoy menyesap Jus Labu pesanannya lalu membuka suaranya "Menikahlah denganku."

ooo

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Wow! Thanks for all positive reviews for this fict :) I've always have a draft for all of my story, but unfortunately I'd always got a writer block, so if I take too long for an update I really am sorry. And for lemons, it'll be come for a couple next chapter. And the last, I hope you get the answer for all of your question in this chapter or in the next. Btw, for your request about making a sequel for my last story (You're My Home) maybe I'll post after this story finished. So, I hope you enjoy this story first hehe (di lempar massa)

**All of characters belong to JK. Rowling and several unknown character belong to me automatically hehe**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Know It All

Well you don't think you know it all

But you don't know a thing at all

Yeah baby you dont't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

(Mr. Know It All – Kelly Clarkson)

"Me-me-menikah?" Hermione menjawab dengan terbata saat pria di hadapannya mengutarakan kalimat tersebut.

Draco hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menunggu respon selanjutnya dari Hermione "Kau gila, Malfoy!" Hermione nampak sangat terkejut "kita ini musuh selama bertahun-tahun dan sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" nada penasaran kembali menghiasi nada bicara wanita berambut cokelat ini.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap kita musuh," jawab Draco "masalah menyukaimu, sejujurnya aku tak menyukaimu, Granger, tapi kau pasti membutuhkan pernikahan ini, bukan?" ujar Draco kembali sambil menyesap Jus Labu seperti tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Hermione menatapnya bingung "Apa maksudmu dengan aku juga membutuhkan pernikahan ini?"

"Ooh shit! Apa kau tahu tentang masalah pendeportasianku?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah horor.

Draco menyeringai sekali lagi dan mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya "Kau mengutarakannya dengan sangat jelas sekali tadi malam."

Hermione menyender lesu di kursinya. Dalam hati ia merutuki mulutnya yang berubah menjadi seperti pancuran air saat mabuk tadi malam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Bahkan seorang Malfoy mengetahui masalahnya. Tunggu, tapi buat apa pria ini rela untuk dinikahinya "Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya?" tanya Hermione menatap Draco dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Well, aku juga berada dalam kondisi yang hampir mirip denganmu. Tetapi, aku tak akan di keluarkan dari negara ini lebih tepatnya aku akan di keluarkan dari perusahaanku sendiri," ujarnya santai.

"Lalu kau memilihku?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.

"Benar sekali," jawabnya.

Hermione menghela napasnya "Kita sama sekali tak saling mencintai, bagaimana kita bisa menikah?"

Draco mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian kembali berucap "Aku tak mengatakan pernikahan ini untuk selamanya, kita hanya butuh menikah kontrak. Setelah aku mendapatkan perusahaanku secara resmi dan kau mendapatkan kewarganegaraanmu kita akan berpisah dengan damai."

Seakan dikejutkan dengan kejutan listrik, Hermione menganga mendegarnya. Rahangnya seakan jatuh saat pria di hadapannya ini mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. 'Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otak si Pirang ini?' pikirnya.

"Menikah kontrak. Demi Merlin, Malfoy! Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral, bagaimana mungkin kau membuat ini terkesan sepele!" Hermione melotot padanya.

Dengan buru-buru ia mengambil tas tangannya "Aku rasa percakapan kita cukup sampai disini dan kau pasti tahu apa jawabanku," ujar Hermione.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu menjawabku sekarang, tapi kau harus memberitahuku secepatnya. Karena kau hanya memiliki waktu 2 minggu 6 hari lagi, kan?" Draco kembali meyeringai.

Hermione kembali terkejut "Kau memata-mataiku?"

"Hanya sekadar mencari tahu," balas Draco santai.

"Kau gila," ucap Hermione kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau tahu dimana kantorku kan, datanglah kesana secepatnya," Draco sedikit berteriak kemudian kembali menyesap Jus Labunya

Dia menatap kepada gelas yang masih berisi penuh dengan Butterbear dihadapannya. Dengan tersenyum dia juga ikut angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

ooo

Setelah pertemuan spektakuler dengan Draco tadi sore Hermione langsung kembali ke penthouse-nya. Dia terus mondar-mandir di depan perapian. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan semua perkataan pria pirang tadi. Pernikahan kontrak. Hal itu sama sekali tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya. Dia hanya menginginkan pernikahan yang sakral dan khidmat, namun sekarang seorang pria datang padanya untuk menawarkan pernikahan kontrak. Lelucon kembali datang di kehidupannya.

Tetapi, melihat dari keadaan sekarang, pernikahan inilah satu-satunya yang dapat menyelamatkan segalanya. Hermione beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih. Kembali lagi ia seperti seterika yang mondar-mondir tiada henti di depan perapian.

"Aaaaaaaaaarh," tiba-tiba dia berteriak tanpa tahu apa sebabnya.

Hermione akhirnya duduk di sofa putihnya. Dia masih tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Malfoy yang menyelidiki kasus pendeportasiannya.

"Kenapa dia harus bertingkah seakan-akan paling memahami masalahku, huh?"

Hermione kembali frustrasi. Dengan segera dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Berendam adalah pilihan paling tepat baginya saat ini untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya.

ooo

Ball Room sebuah gedung di Albert Road telah di penuhi oleh para penyihir-penyihir kelas atas. Mereka adalah para perancang, pengusaha, selebritis, model, dan para sosialita. Malam ini merupakan malam peluncuran tas tangan terbaru keluaran Stevie Saddie, jadi para kaum jetzet sihir tak akan mungkin melewatkannya.

Hermione baru saja menjejakan kakinya di tempat ini. Otomatis para wartawan langsung mengerubunginya. Topik yang dibahas tak lain dan tak bukan masih seputar rumor pendeportasian dirinya. Dengan anggun Hermione hanya berjalan tanpa menghiraukan satupun dari para juru warta itu. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru dia berjalan menuju belakang panggung untuk mengganti baju untuk kemudian berdanda, lalu berlenggok anggun di catwalk guna mempromosikan tas tangan terbaru itu.

Hermione menjadi model penutup pagelaran ini. Dialah ikon yang menjadi sorotan untuk malam ini. Dia memakai jumpsuit berbahan chiffon lembut bewarna hitam dengan tas tangan bewarna emas sebagai produk yang akan ia iklankan. Sorotan lampu semua telah ditujukan padanya. Dengan anggun dan penuh percaya diri dia mulai berjalan di catwalk dengan tas cantik bewarna emas di tangannya. Semua mata tampak langsung tertuju padanya. Setelah posenya yang pertama, Hermione kembali ke belakang panggung kemudian keluar bersama Fredericca Pirlo, sang perancang tas-tas yang diperagakan malam ini. Semua orang langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan. Baik untuk sang perancang dan sang model.

Setelah acara peluncuran tas tangan itu berlangsung, pesta akhirnya di mulai.

"Terima kasih, dear," ujar Fredericca sang perancang tas itu pada Hermione "kau sangat menawan malam ini," pujinya.

"Itu semua karena tas buatanmu memang pantas untuk kupromosikan," balas Hermione dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar model profesional."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah perbincangannya dengan Fredericca berakhir, dia mulai berjalan menuju meja minuman. Haus melanda kerongkongannya. Hampir satu jam dia berjalan ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mengobrol dengan para pengusaha dan teman-teman seprofesinya. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Anthonny Goldstein. Yep, ini kesempatan bagus baginya. Dengan sedikit rayuan mungkin dia dapat menggaet pria itu lagi dan menikahinya dalam waktu 2 minggu lagi.

Jeez! Dia baru sadar waktunya tinggal 2 minggu lagi sebelum dia berhasil dideportasi. Baru saja ia ingin menghampiri mantan pacarnya itu, seorang wanita datang menghampiri Anthonny yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan dan kecupan hangat di bibirnya. Hermione langsung mematung di tempat. Pupus sudah harapannya.

"Goldstein sudah memiliki kekasih baru," bisik lelaki yang dia sudah kenal suaranya di telinganya.

Hermione langsung berbalik menghadapnya "Kenapa kau selalu muncul serperti hantu, Malfoy?" ungkapnya kesal.

Draco hanya melihatnya kemudian tersenyum tipis "Aku sudah berada di sini sejak tadi, hanya saja kau tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk mencari cara untuk menarik perhatian si Goldstein itu lagi kan?"

Dia melotot saat mendengarnya "Jangan berlagak sok tahu, Malfoy."

"Aku memang serba tahu, Granger."

Hermione kembali menatap kesal pada pria pirang di hadapannya "Kau menggunakan Occlumency padaku huh?" tuduhnya.

Bukannya langsung menjawab Draco tertawa terlebih dahulu "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Hermione kesal.

"Kau," jawabnya cepat.

"Pergilah dari sini," usir Hermione padanya.

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi sayangnya tak mungkin. Aku merupakan pemilik saham terbesar di brand yang mendapukmu sebagai modelnya," ujarnya enteng.

Gadis itu melotot untuk kesekian kalinya "Kau menyebalkan," Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Tidak menyerah, Draco berjalan mengikutinya. Hermione berhenti karena sadar Draco masih membututinya "Apa sebenarnya maumu, Malfoy?" emosinya mulai naik.

"Kau tahu apa mauku, Granger. Aku mau kau," ujarnya sambil menunjuk Hermione satu jari dengan santai "aku mau kita menikah, itu saja," dia kembali menyeringai.

"Kau tidak waras," dengan kesal Hermione kembali meninggalkannya.

"Segeralah datang ke kantorku, Miss Granger," teriak Draco puas.

Hermione hanya berjalan terus tanpa menghiraukannya lagi.

ooo

Beberapa hari kemudian Hermione mengunjungi Diagon Alley untuk membeli beberapa buku yang ia perlukan untuk merampungkan studinya di bidang hukum sihir. Walaupun kariernya sudah bersinar cemerlang di bidang modelling, namun ia tak meninggalkan studinya sama sekali. Dia masih terdaftar di sebuah kampus sihir Inggris sebagai mahasiswa jurusan hukum sihir. Hermione selalu berpikir kariernya tak akan bertahan sepanjang hidupnya, oleh sebab itu dia masih membutuhkan pendidikan formal untuk kehidupannya kelak.

Saat sedang asik melihat buku apa saja yang ia butuhkan, dia dikejutkan oleh sosok wanita yang menjadi momok menakutkan baginya belakangan ini. Dan benar saja, wanita separuh baya itu datang menghampirinya "Selamat siang, Miss Granger," sapa wanita itu.

Dengan senyum yang terpaksa Hermione balas menyapanya "Selamat siang, Mrs. Hilton."

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Mrs. Hilton.

Dalam hati Hermione menggerutu pada petugas Kementerian yang siap mendeportasinya dari negara ini 'Kenapa dia mesti sok baik padaku?' pikirnya.

"Aku baik sekali," jawab Hermione yang terkesan sangat dibuat-buat di hadapannya.

"Syukurlah, lalu kau sudah siap untuk kembali ke negara asalmu? Atau kau sudah mempunyai calon pendampingmu?"

Seperti disiram dengan air yang diambil dari Alaska, Hermione membatu. Tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan ia siap untuk dipulangkan ke Perancis. Di pulangkan ke Perancis dengan pencabutan visa kunjungan selama beberapa tahun kedepan ke Inggris itu sama saja seperti vonis mati baginya, namun ia juga tak mempunyai calon pendamping sekarang.

"Miss Granger," suara itu kembali menginterupsi pikiranya.

"Ooh yaa, aku tentu tak akan siap untuk dipulangkan ke Perancis secepatnya, Mrs. Hilton. Dan sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan kewarganegaraan itu secepatnya," ujar Hermione santai.

Mrs. Hilton mengerutkan dahinya "Maksudmu, kau akan menikah dalam waktu dekat?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan "Tepat sekali, kemungkinan akhir pekan ini."

Wajah terkejut tampak menghiasi manik wajah wanita paruh baya di hadapannya "Wow, selamat kalau begitu. Kita akan bertemu dengan suamimu secepat mungkin di sidang nanti."

"Yep."

"Aku pergi duluan, Miss Granger. Sampai jumpa," ujarnya lagi

"Sampai jumpa, Mrs. Hilton."

Saat Hermione melihat pintu toko ini menutup, dia menyender lemas di rak-rak buku itu. Dia memukul keningnya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohannya tadi. Mengapa ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera menikah? Dan Merlin! Dia mengatakan bahwa akan menikah akhir pekan ini. Dengan siapa? Pria mana yang mau ia nikahi secepat itu?

Malfoy.

Yaa, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione langsung keluar dari toko itu dengan tangan kosong. Lupa dengan tujuan awalnya, dia langsung ber-Apparate ke tempat harapannya yang terakhir.

ooo

Tok..tok..tok..

"Masuk," suara Draco terdengar dari ruangannya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu, Mr. Malfoy," ungkap Isobel, sekretarisnya.

Draco mengerutkna kening. Dia merasa tak ada janji bertemu dengan siapapun. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada bibinya. Shitt! "Katakan aku tak bisa diganggu bila itu dari Victoria," ujar Draco santai.

Isobel mengelengkan kepalanya "Ini bukan Mrs. Malfoy, Sir."

"Lalu?"

"Miss Granger," jawabnya cepat.

Seulas senyum langsung muncul di wajah pria ini "Persilahkan dia masuk."

Hermone masuk ke ruangan super besar milik Draco Malfoy. Dia berdiri tepat di tengah ruangan itu sambil menatap nanar ke arah pria yang masih dengan santainya duduk di kursi itu "Ayo kita segera menikah," tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Wow, wow kau tak sabaran sekali sepertinya," Draco menyeringai.

Gadis itu langsung duduk di hadapannya "Kita mau menikah kontrak? Baiklah, ayo kita buat perjanjiannya sekarang juga."

"Kau terburu-buru sekali tampaknya," kekeh Draco "kita masih bisa mempersiapkannya dengan matang, bukan?"

"Aku tak ada waktu lagi," jawab Hermione cepat.

Draco menatapnya curiga "Kau masih mempunyai waktu sekitar satu sentengah minggu lagi, kan?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menikah akhir minggu ini."

Rahang Draco seakan-akan jatuh. Terkejut dia dibuat oleh wanita gila di depannya. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengatakan tak mau menikah dengannya, namun sekarang dia datang padanya dan memintanya untuk menikah dalam minggu ini juga. Sakit jiwa.

"Kau benar-benar jadi tak waras," ujar Draco "bagaimana mungkin kita akan menggelar pernikahan hanya dalam hitungan beberapa hari ke depan?"

Hermione menarik kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan meja pria yang terkejut di hadapannya "Siapa bilang kita akan menggelar upacara pernikahan?"

Draco mengerutkan satu alisnya "Kita akan menikah di catatan sipil Kementerian, tanpa pendeta, tanpa upacara, tanpa gaun pengantin, tanpa kue, dan tanpa satupun tamu," cerocos Hermione.

"Tidak mungkin," bantah Draco "aku tak mungkin menilkah seperti itu, apa kata kolega-kolega bisnisku dan apa kata bibiku, dia pasti tak akan menyetujuinya," tambahnya lagi dengan sikap defensive.

"Demi merlin, Malfoy! Kita hanya menikah kontrak! Upacara pernikahan terlalu suci untuk mengikat kita. Lagipula menikah secara negara sudah lebih dari cukup untuk kita. Mendapat lisensi pernikahan dan voila kita sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri yang resmi dimata hukum dan masyarakat," Hermione kembali berargumen.

Draco tampak mempertimbangkan pendapat dari calon istrinya ini. Dia berpikir keras. Tetapi, tawarannya memang sangat menyenangkan. Dia tak perlu mengadakan pesta resepsi dan berpura-pura bahagia dihadapan semua tamu. Dengan selembar kertas lisensi pernikahan dari Kementerian dia akan menjadi pemilik sah dari Malfoy Coorps.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah kita akan menikah Sabtu ini," jawab Draco enteng.

"Deal," Hermione menjawab dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya "sekarang kita harus membuat kontrak pernikahan, aku minta perkamen dan tinta," ujarnya lagi.

Draco mengambil selembar perkamen kosong dari laci mejanya dan menyodorkan pena bulu lengkap dengan tintanya pada Hermione "Kita akan menikah selama satu tahun," gumamnya sambil terus menulis "bercerai dengan damai," sambungnya lagi.

"Tak mencampuri kehidupan pribadi masing-masing," Draco menambahkan.

Hermione mengangguk kemudian menulisnya "Saling membantu untuk kasus masing-masing," Hermione kembali berujar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bodoh, yaa kita harus saling membantu dalam kasus yang kita hadapi. Kau harus membantuku dalam menghadapi Kementerian mengenai kasus pendeportasianku dan aku akan membantumu menghadapi bibimu," jelasnya.

Draco mengangguk "Deal."

"Oia, satu lagi kita akan tinggal di penthousse-ku," tambah Hermione lagi.

Dengan wajah horor Draco menolaknya "Aku tidak mau, aku tak mau hidup di apartemen. Terlihat seperti burung yang bertengger di sangkarnya."

Hermione mendengus kesal saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana dia bisa menghina tempat yang sama sekali belum pernah ia kunjungi? Arogan!

"Penthouse-ku sama mewahnya dengan Manor-mu, Malfoy," ujarnya ketus.

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa penthouse milikmu tak layak kutempati, tapi aku tak mau hidup di apartemen. Lagipula penthouse-mu terletak di St. Martin Road yang notabene tempat para selebritis dan model sepertimu tinggal, aku tak akan sudi tinggal disana. Jadi, kita akan tetap tinggal di Manor-ku," Draco memberikan alasannya.

Hermione sudah abis akal menghadapi calon suaminya ini. Dia menghela napas dan duduk menyender di kursi itu "Aku juga tak mungkin sanggup tinggal di Manor," ucapnya pelan.

Draco memerhatikannya sambil mengerutkan dahinya "Kau masih trauma?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah percakapan itu tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hermione masih beranggapan hanya penthouse-nyalah tempat yang paling ideal untuk mereka tempati nanti. Dia tak akan sanggup untuk menginjak Malfoy Manor kembali. Bayangan Bellatrix Lestrange saat menyiksanya pasti akan selalu menghantuinya. Sementara Draco juga mencari cara agar mereka mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang nyaman bagi mereka berdua setelah menikah nanti. Dan voila! Draco mendapatkan ide.

"Kita bisa tinggal di rumah pribadiku."

"Manor?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

Draco melotot padanya "Aku bilang rumah pribadiku, bukan Malfoy Manor."

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya "Dimana?"

"Waltham Forest," jawabnya enteng.

"Itu jauh dari London," dengus Hermione.

Draco menatap sebal padanya "Kau penyihir, tolol. Kita bisa ber-Apparate atau menggunakan jaringan Floo. Lagipula itu hanya di tenggara London."

"Tapi penthouse-ku berada di London-nya."

"Kau banyak sekali permintaan, Granger," Draco mulai kesal.

Hermione terkekeh melihat tingkah "Baiklah, deal," Hermione menjulurkan perkamen tersebut "tanda tangani," perintahnya.

Setelah Draco menandatanganinya , kini giliran Hermione yang menandatanganinya. Kemudian ia merapalkan mantra untuk menyalin isi perkamen tersebut di perkamen lain.

"Deal," ujar Draco tersenyum puas "kita butuh unbreakable vow?" tanya Draco.

Hermione melotot "Jangan bertingkah berlebihan seperti itu!"

"Yayaya baiklah, Granger."

"Panggil aku Hermione," Hermione menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Draco.

Pria itu menyambut dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya "Draco."

ooo

It's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey, baby I think I wanna marry you

(Marry You – Bruno Mars)

"Apakah kau Draco Lucius Malfoy bersedia menerima Hermione Jean Granger sebagai istrimu yang sah di mata Orde Merlin dan di mata hukum, serta saling menjaga satu sama lain sampai maut memisahkan?" tanya seorang pria pejabat pernikahan Kementerian Sihir.

Draco terdiam sesaat kemudian membuka suaranya "Yaa, aku bersedia."

"Apakah kau Hermione Jean Granger bersedia menerima Draco Lucius Malfoy sebagai suamimu yang sah di mata Orde Merlin dan di mata hukum, serta saling menjaga satu sama lain sampai maut memisahkan?" petugas itu kembali bertanya pada mempelai wanita.

Hermione hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan ragu menyelubungi dirinya. Hal ini bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan di dalam hidupnya. Pernikahan itu adalah sesuatu yang suci dan kini dia baru saja akan memulai sandiwara terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Eehm," Draco membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Hah," Hermione sedikit linglung.

"Jawab," bisik Draco sambil tetap tersenyum di hadapan petugas itu.

"Yaa, aku bersedia," jawab Hermione cepat.

Petugas itu akhirnya tersenyum "Atas nama Orde Merlin dan kekuatan hukum sihir Kementerian Sihir Inggris dengan ini saya menyatakan kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami dan istri."

Mereka berdua menghela napas lega "Kau boleh mencium mempelai wanitanya," ujar petugas itu lagi.

Aku terkejut. Aku melupakan bagian saat mempelai pria mencium pengantinnya. Dengan canggung Draco menghadap kepada Hermione "Jangan berpikir macam-macam," bisiknya padaku lalu langsung mengecup bibirku dengan cepat.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan janji pernikahan dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen pernikahan, mereka langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Mereka benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru saja menghadiri pemakaman. Hermione memakai dress selutut berbahan satin hitam dengan pita hitam di rambutnya dilengkapi stiletto bewarna merah, sedangkan Draco memakai jubah sutra bewarna hitam. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti meratapi nasib yang menimpa keduanya.

"Hallo Miss Granger," sapa Mrs. Hilton pada Hermione di lorong Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Draco menatap wanita itu. Baru satu kali melihat dia langsung tak suka pada wanita paruh baya di hadapannya "Hallo Mrs. Hilton," sapa Hermione kembali.

"Ada sedikit koreksi disini, dia bukan lagi Miss Granger," ucap Draco enteng "panggil dia Mrs. Malfoy," tambahnya lagi.

Terkejut. Itulah ekspresi yang muncul di wajah Mrs. Hilton saat ini "Mrs. Malfoy?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk "Kami baru saja menikah. Draco dan aku sekarang sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri," ucapnya dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling Draco melingkarkan tangannya di bahu istrinya itu.

Hermione sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan dari Draco sekarang "Jadi, bila kau tidak keberatan kami permisi duluan," ucap Draco.

"Ooh tentu. Sekali lagi selamat buat kalian. Ooh yaa, Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy jangan lupa kalian akan menghadapi pertemuan denganku terkait dengan pembatalan pendeportasian Mrs. Malfoy," ujar Mrs. Hilton.

"Kami tak akan lupa itu," ucap Hermione.

Kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan wanita itu "Aku tak suka wanita tua itu," ucap Draco datar.

"Aku juga. Mengingatkanku pada Umbridge," balas Hermione.

"Tepat sekali."

ooo

Mereka langsung ber-Apparate ke rumah yang akan mereka tempati selama pernikahan mereka. Di luar dugaan Hermione, rumah milik Draco jauh dari bayangannya selama ini. Dia selalu membayangkan rumah itu akan bergaya Victiorian kuno khas para penyihir, tapi rumah pribadi milik Draco terlihat hangat dengan arstektur khas Mediteranian. Rumah itu terlihat megah dengan dua lantai. Ada empat kamar di rumah itu. Hal yang membuat Hermione terkejut adalah mereka akan tinggal dalam satu kamar. Tetapi, sebelum dia dapat memprotes Draco sudah menjelaskan bahwa ranjang mereka dapat di sihir menjadi dua, jadi saat tidur mereka tetap berada di ranjang yang terpisah. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk kepentinngan bersama. Akan sangat kacau apabila Victoria datang dan mendapati keponakannya memiliki kamar yang terpisah dengan istrinya sendiri. Lagipula ini juga untuk kepentingan Hermione, bila nanti petugas dari migrasi berkunjung ke rumah, mereka tak akan menaruh curiga pada pernikahan yang berlangsung secara terburu-buru ini.

"Kita harus menemui teman-temanku sekarang," ujar Hermione.

Draco menggeleng "Kita akan menemui Victoria lebih dahulu," balas Draco tak setuju.

Hermione menatap sebal pada suaminya "Temanku dulu."

"Bibiku dulu."

"Temanku!"

"Bibiku!"

"Temanku!"

"Kita undi saja," ucap Draco kesal.

Dia mengeluarkan kepingan galleon dari sakunya "Aku gambar, kau angka," ujarnya kemudian melemparkan kepingang galleon itu ke udara dan menangkapnya.

Dia membukanya dengan hati-hati "Yeaay!" Hermione bersorak riang saat angkalah yang muncul di hadapannya "Pakai jubahmu, kita ber-Apparete sekarang."

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di halaman kediaman keluarga Weasley.

"Selamat datang di The Burrow," ujar Hermione dengan suara yang tercekat saking groginya.

Draco hanya melihat kesekelilingnya kemudian mengernyitkan hidungnya. Hermione sadar akan hal itu "Bersikap sopanlah, kau suamiku sekarang," ujar Hermione.

"Kenapa mereka bisa hidup di tempat seperti ini?" nada jijik keluar dari suaranya.

"Jaga sikapmu Malfoy!"

"Kau sekarang juga seorang Malfoy, istriku," dia menekankan pada kata 'istriku' "apakah kau lupa itu?"

Hermione bergedik saat mendengarnya "Terserah! Ayo kita masuk."

Langkah Hermione terhenti di depan pintu The Burrow. Dia ragu untuk menemui mereka semua "Kau ragu?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat kemudian langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Mereka langsug berjalan ke ruang tengah rumah ini. Hermione hapal betul dimana mereka akan berkumpul saat seperti ini. Sore hari di setiap akhir pekan para Weasley plus Harry pasti akan berkumpul untuk sekadar mengobrol atau makan malam bersama. Benar saja. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

"Hey," sapa Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione," sapa Ron, Harry, Ginny, dan para Weasley lainnya.

"Draco," ucap Daphne dan Pansy terkejut saat melihat Draco berdiri tepat di belakang Hermione.

Draco hanya menyeringai kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Hermione "Hallo semuanya," sapanya enteng namun terdengar sedikit canggung.

"Malfoy?" ujar Ron, Harry, dan Ginny secara bersamaan.

ooo


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : I so so really am sorry for take too long to update. I just came back from the sudden business trip. So enjoy this chapter :) Btw, for lemons and some adult contents will be appear in the next chapter. Be patient please :)

All of characters belong to the awesome writer JK. Rowling and some unknown characters belong to me automatically :p

* * *

Hello, hello

My, my, my, what have we here?

What a surprise

What a surprise

(Hello Hello – Elton John)

"Malfoy."

Hanya satu kata itu yang terus mengisi ruangan ini. Hampir seluruh mata memandang mereka berdua. Tangan Draco masih melingkar canggung di pinggang istrinya, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan. Mata-mata di ruangan itu akhirnya beralih kepada dimana tangan lelaki pirang ini menaruhnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Malfoy," Ron yang pertama kali membuka suara.

Draco hanya melihat Ron dengan seringaian khasnya lalu mengedikkan bahu "Tak ada alasan untuk aku melepaskan pelukanku ini," jawabnya enteng.

Hermione hanya mematung. Tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang "Apa maksudnya, 'Mione?" tanya Harry.

Baru saja Draco akan menjawabnya, Hermione memegang lengan pria itu "Biar aku saja," bisiknya pelan yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Aku sudah menikah," ujarnya pelan "tepatnya kami sudah menikah," Hermione tersenyum pada Draco saat mengatakannya sambil menunjukkan cincin manis yang kini terlingkar di jari tangan kanannya.

Seakan tak mau kalah dalam sandiwara ini, Draco ikut tersenyum sambil menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya. Otomatis tubuh Hermione menegang. Apa-apaan semua ini? Segalanya berjalan terlalu berlebihan. Hermione merasa sangat bersalah. Bukan hanya hukum negara yang ia bohongi, tapi semua keluarganya.

"Tersenyumlah, agar mereka benar-b enar percaya," Draco mendesis.

Seluruh keluarga Weasley plus Pansy dan Daphne masih tak memercayai apa yang mereka lihat. Melihat kejadian ini sama mustahilnya dengan melihat Voldemort memiliki hidung dan rambut.

"Ini bukan April Mop, Hermione, jangan membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu seperti ini," ujar Harry lagi.

Hermione langsung menggeleng "Ini bukan lelucon, kami benar-benar sudah menikah," jawab Hermione mencoba tenang sementara Draco masih diam di belakangnya.

"Bahkan kau tak berpacaran dengannya," ucap Ginny tak percaya.

"Kami berpacaran," giliran Draco yang menjawab.

Semua alis mereka mengerut "Kami sudah bersama sejak masih bersekolah dulu, tapi tak ada yang tahu."

"Draco!" Hermione melotot padanya.

"Draco?" ucap Ron tak percaya "kau memanggilnya Draco? Bukan lagi Malfoy?" tambahnya lagi "Tunggu, kalian berpacaran sejak di sekolah dulu, Demi Merlin! Hermione apa pikiranmu bergeser? Terus apa yang kau lakukan dengan aku dan si Goldstein itu?"

Hermione tak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Sandiwara ini benar-benar sudah berlebihan , dia tak pernah berekspektasi akan sejauh ini. Lagipula semua kebohongan ini dibuat oleh Draco dari awalnya.

"Kalian sudah putus saat itu dan tentang Goldstein, kami sedang rehat sejenak saat itu,' ujar Draco enteng "jadi, Hermione bebas memilih teman kencannya," tambahnya lagi dengan teramat sangat santai.

Hermione hanya melihat lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya ini. Hanya tatapan tak percaya yang menghiasi manik wajahnya. Ia tak percaya Draco sangat mahir dalam berakting. Bahkan semua ini sama sekali belum ada skenarionya. Hermione menghela napas. Draco jago akting? Itu pasti bakat alami seorang Slytherin.

"Kau benar-benar seperti kembang api, Drake," ujar Pansy dari sisi Harry "sangat mengejutkan," tambahnya lagi.

"Apa ini sebuah pujian? Kalau iya, terima kasih, Pans," kekehnya.

Kemudian ketiga Slytherin itu tertawa. Pandangan membunuh kembali menusuk Hermione yang diberikan ketiga sahabatnya "Kita harus bicara," Ginny menarik tangan Hermione keluar yang diikuti oleh Ron dan Harry.

"Jangan lama-lama, love," ujar Draco enteng yang dibalas dengan pelototan dari Hermione.

Sinar matahari sore menghiasi ilalang-ilalang yang mengelilingi The Burrow. Keempat sahabat itu berdiri dalam diam di halaman belakang rumah itu. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Saling memandang. Hanya itu kegiatan mereka, selain bernapas tentunya. Sementara itu, Draco masih berdiri di ruang tengah The Burrow dengan beberapa pasang mata yang memeperhatikannya.

"Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang fenomenal," kekeh George padanya.

Draco hanya menyeringai menanggapinya

Kembali pada keempat sahabat ini.

"Kau benar-benar gila," ucap Ron yang sekarang mulai membuka suara.

Hermione tak sanggup untuk melihat sahabat-sahabatnya ini "Tak ada yang gila, Ron. Aku rasa semua yang dijelaskan Draco tadi di dalam tadi sudah menjawab semuanya."

"Apakah pernikahan ini karena kasusmu dengan pihak migrasi?" tanya Ginny yang sedari tadi paling tenang.

"Itu satu dari sekian banyak alasan," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Harry kini ikut membuka suara.

Hermione menghela napas panjangnya "Aku dan dia sudah bersama lama sekali, seperti yang tadi ia katakan di dalam," Hermione menyilangkan jarinya di belakang "karena kasus inilah akhirnya kami bisa menikah. Sejujurnya aku sudah muak menutupi hubungan kami."

Shit! Damn! Hermione merutuki dirinya. Baru satu hari meikah dengan Draco Malfoy, tapi kini dia sudah sangat lihai dalam berbohong. Bagaimana bila ia sudah bersam dengan pria itu selama satu tahun kedepan? Bisa-bisa hanya kebohongan yang ada di hidupnya.

"Jadi, saat kasus ini menimpamu kau sudah bersama dengan Malfoy?" tanya Ginny lagi.

Dengan lemah dia mengangguk "Lalu kenapa kau sangat frustrasi karena tak tahu siapa yang harus kau nikahi bila kau berpacaran dengannya?"

Skat mat! Hermione terdiam.

"Karena dia terlalu gengsi untuk memintaku menikahinya," ujar Draco dari ambang pintu yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kau tak boleh ikut campur disini," ujar Hermione kesal "biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku dulu."

"Tapi kau nampak tak sanggup meneyelesaikan, love," ujarnya lembut.

Hemione mendengus melihat kelakuannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi "Masuklah, aku akan kesana sesegera mungkin," tambahnya lagi.

"Kalian sangat menjijikan," ucap Ron dengan raut wajah marah.

Dengan kedikkan bahu Draco kembali lagi ke dalam "Jangan membentaknya, Weaselbe," ujar Draco menyeringai kemudian kembali ke dalam.

"Aku tak percaya kau menikahi, ferret bodoh arogan itu!" seru Ron saat Draco sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jangan menghinanya, Ron," ujar Hermione.

"Jadi sekarang kau membelanya?"

"Dia suamiku sekarang, hargai itu," balas Hermione.

Harry memijat keningnya "Tapi dia membenci kita, dia Slytherin!" emosi Harry sedikit terpancing saat ini.

Kini emosi Hermione yang mulai terpancing "Tapi kalian juga memacari Slytherin! Kalian tak sadar bahwa Daphne dan Pansy merupakan teman baik Draco, huh?"

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan pada sahabat-sahabatntya ini bahwa semua yang mereka lihat sekarang ini hanyalah bualan semata. Tetapi, itu sama sekali tak mungkin dilakukannya. Tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh tahu pernikahan mereka hanyalah sandiwara.

"Daphne berbeda, dia berubah," Ron membela diri.

"Begitu juga dengan Draco," balas Hermione.

"Tapi dia Malfoy, Hermione!" emosi Harry kini mulai meletup.

Hermione memandang Harry kesal "Dan sekarang aku juga Malfoy, Potter!"

Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa justru teman-temannyalah yang menjadi cobaan di hari pertama pernikahannya.

"Hermione!" teriak Ron.

"Aku bahkan tak yakin, bahwa yang berdiri di hadapan kita sekarang adalah Hermione, sahabat kita," tambah Harry.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Kedua pria itu pergi meninggalkan Hermione dan Ginny. Air mata Hermione langsung meleleh sejadi-jadinya. Ginny masih terus memandangnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Entahlah. Bahkan Ginny tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kau tidak ikut pergi meninggalkanku seperti mereka?" tanya Hermione sambil tetap sesenggukan.

Ginny menggeleng "Aku tahu kau wanita hebat, pintar, cerdas, dan semua kata positiv ada padamu. Pasti kau sudah mempertimbangkan ini secara matang, aku akan berada di pihakmu."

Hermione langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu tetap dengan air mata yang terus berderai "Terima kasih, Gin."

"Itu gunanya sahabat," jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Hermione "mereka akan segera berbaikan denganmu, aku akan berbicara pada mereka nanti."

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya "Terima kasih sekali lagi, kita bisa masuk sekarang," ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Ginny untuk ke dalam.

"Tunggu," Ginny menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa dia menakjubkan di ranjang?" tanya Ginny tanpa basa-basi sama sekali.

Hermione tercekat mendengarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

"Mione?"

"Dia lebih dari sekadar menakjubkan," bohongnya.

Ginny tertawa geli mendengarnya. Mereka kembali ke dalam. Draco sedang duduk di sofa di kelilingi para Weasley dan dua teman Slyhterin-nya, sementara Harry dan Ron tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Dia sedang menyesap teh yang disajikan tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Draco tanpa melihat kedatangan Hermione.

"Sudah, kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu," jawab Draco.

Molly datang dari dapur menghampiri Hermione yang berdiri canggung di samping Draco yang masih duduk di sofa itu "Kenapa terburu-buru? Makan malam dulu barulah kalian pergi."

Hermione terlihat sedang berpikir "Kami sangat menginginkannya, tapi kami harus menyebarkan kabar gembira ini pada bibiku dahulu," mulut manis Draco mulai beraksi.

"Victoria?" tanya Molly penasaran.

"Benar," jawab Draco sambil mengangguk.

Setelah basa-basi pada semua keluarga Weasley, mereka berpamitan. Sesampainya di halaman The Burrow, Draco merapalkan mantra pada tubuhnya "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione mengerutkan keningnya.

"Membersihkan diri dari segala macam kotoran yang ada di dalam tadi," ucapnya dengan nada jijik "ayo," belum sempat Hemione membalasnya dia menarik tangan istrinya itu untuk ber-Apparate ke kediaman Victoria Malfoy.

ooo

Mereka sampai di halaman sebuah halaman rumah cantik nan luas juga megah yang langsung diasumsikan Hermione sebagai rumah dari bibi Draco. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa rumah dari Victoria akan berwujud seperti Manor milik keluarga Malfoy, tapi ternyata dia salah. Rumah ini di dominasi dengan warna peach. Sangat hangat. Jauh dari kesan suram, gelap, dan menakutkan.

"Bersikaplah anggun," ucap Draco memimpin jalan menuju pintu ganda rumah ini.

"Aku akan berakting semampuku," dengus Hermione kesal.

Draco mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya pada pintu kokoh di hadapannya. Saat itu juga pintu itu terbuka perlahan-lahan dan menampilkan arsitektur megah yang sangat cantik di dalamnya.

"Selamat malam, Master Malfoy," sapa seorang peri rumah saat melihat kedatangan mereka di ambang pintu.

Draco hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas sapaan peri rumah itu "Beritahukan pada bibi tentang kedatanganku," perintahnhya.

Peri rumah itu langsung membungkuk saat mendengar perintah dari tuannya itu "Baiklah," dan dengan suara 'pop' peri rumah yang tak diketahui namanya itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Draco kembali memimpin jalan menuju ruang tengah rumah ini.

"Kau akan bertemu salah seorang dari Malfoy, jadi kuharap kau mengerti cara mengatasinya," ujar Draco santai tanpa melihat kepada istrinya.

"Aku sudah lumayan terbiasa menghadapi Malfoy sejak hari ini," balas Hermione sarkastik.

Tak lama setelah mereka berada di ruang tengah yang dihiasi dengan warna-warna pastel dan lampu gantung yang cantik, sosok yang mereka tunggu itu menampakkan batang hidungnya. Wanita yang terlihat tetap cantik walaupun usianya sudah mendekati paruh baya itu berjalan anggun menuruni tangga menuju dimana mereka berdiri. Jantung Hermione mulai berdegup kencang. Damn! Ini terlihat seperti akan menghadapi mertua yang super galak. Padahal semua ini hanya sandiwara.

"Ada hal apa yang membawa kau datang kesini, dear?" tanya Victoria mendekati Draco lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipinya.

Pandangannya beralih pada wanita di samping keponakannya ini "Miss Granger?" dengn cepat dia mengenali sosok wanita di samping Draco tersebut.

"Mrs. Malfoy," sapa Hermione.

"Apakah Miss Granger yang membawa kau datang kerumahku, Draco?" tanya bibinya itu lagi.

Draco mengangguk "Berita yang kau harapan kini sudah terkabul," ujar Draco sangat tenang.

"Benarkah?" nada terkejut keluar dari wanita anggun ini "dengan Miss Granger, kau sungguh ahli mengejutkanku, sweetheart. Tapi, bukankah dia..."

"Muggleborn?" tandas Hermione.

"Ooh dear, aku tak bermaksud menghinamu," balas Victoria dengan sangat manis.

"Aku bahkan hampir lupa kalau kau Muggleborn, love," jawab Draco kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hermione yang selalu berhasil menghantarkan sengatan listrik ketubuhnya itu.

Victoria mengerutkam dahinya kemudian tersenyum "Selama Draco tak mempermasalahkannya, aku juga tak akan mempermasalahkannya, bukan begitu Draco?"

"Benar sekali," jawab Draco enteng.

Mereka kemudian duduk di sofa yang tepat berada di depan perapian rumah ini. Peri rumah yang berbeda datang untuk menyajikan kudapan kecil dan teh pada mereka. Victoria menyesap teh yang baru saja disajikan tadi "Lalu kapan kalian akan menggelar upacara pernikahannya?"

"Kami sudah menikah," jawab Hermione cepat yang hampir saja membuat Victoria tersedak.

Wanita cantik itu menaruh cangkir itu kembali ke atas meja "Maaf, apa aku tak salah dengar? Kalian sudah menikah?"

"Kami baru saja menikah siang tadi dan sekarang aku juga Draco datang kesini untuk memberitahumu kabar gembira ini," balas Hermione setenang mungkin.

Raut wajah terkejut dari Victoria tadi dengan sekejap berubah kembali seperti semula "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan, young couple?" tanyanya

Hermione bergedik ngeri mendengarnya. 'Apakah semua keturunan Malfoy mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran?' pikirnya.

"Apa yang kami rencanakan?" Draco balik bertanya "tentu hidup bahagia selamanya," tambahnya lagi.

Lagi-lagi pria ini sanggup membuat Hermione terperangah dengan kemampuan aktingnya yang sangat luar biasa.

"Berapa lama kontrak pernikahan kalian?" tanya Victoria santai.

Hermione mendelik saat medengarnya "A-a-apa maksudmu?" Hermione tergagap saat mengatakannya. Dia juga dapat melihat napas Draco yang mulai memburu gugup.

Victoria kemudian tersenyum lalu tertawa "Aku hanya bercanda, kids."

Untuk sesaat mereka dapat bernapas lega. Bagi Hermione, menghadapi Victoria lebih menegangkan daripada berhadapan dengan Voldemort atau Mrs. Hilton. Jantungnya tak berhenti berpacu saat melihat bibir Victoria mulai membuka untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat kecewa dengan pernikahan kalian yang sangat terburu-buru ini, ditambah lagi kalian tak mengadakan upacara pernikahan selayaknya pengatin lain," ujar Victoria.

"Kami hanya ingin segera menikah, sesuatu yang baik bukannya tak bagus bila ditunda terlalu lama?" Draco berujar pada bibinya.

Victoria menyeringai "Kau sangat pandai merangkai kata, sweetheart."

"Aku banyak belajar darimu, Aunty Victoria," balas Draco datar.

Victoria kembali tertawa. Hermione hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan yang sangat kaku antara bibi dan keponaknnya ini. Mereka bercengkrama seakan-akan mereka hanyalah teman bisnis, tak terlihat sama sekali seperti saudara. Sangat kaku.

"Lalu kapan kalian akan berbulan madu?"

Hermione menatap Draco yang sekarang terlihat bingung "Besok," ujar Hermione tenang "besok kami akan pergi berbulan madu."

Draco langsung melotot padanya "Love," ucap Draco dari sela-sela giginya, Hermione hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman super manis yang bisa ia berikan.

"Wow, kemana kalian akan pergi?" tanya Victoria yang terlihat begitu tertarik.

"Marrakesh."

"Maroko? Afrika?"

Hermione mengangguk sementara Draco masih tak percaya dengan tingkah laku wanita gila dihadapannya. Mungkin tadi dia memang sedikit berlebihan di hadapan para kolega Hermione, tapi ia tak menyangka Hermione juga kan bertingkah berlebihan terhadap Victoria.

"Kita pulang sekarang, love? Kau pasti ingin beristirahat karena besok kita akan berbulan madu, bukan?" Draco menekankan pada kata 'bulan madu'

"Tentu," jawab Hermione dengan sangat manis.

Mereka akhirnya berpamitan dan ber-Apparate kembali ke rumah mereka di Waltham Forrest.

ooo

In the heat of summer susnshine

I miss you like nobody else

In the heat of summer sunshine

I kiss you and nobody needs to know

(Summer Sunshine – The Corrs)

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kita berbulan madu, huh?" tanya Draco kesal saat mereka sampai di rumah.

Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sambil melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang tempat "Aku memang akan ke Marrakesh besok, kau tak perlu ikut. Kau hanya perlu tak menampakkan dirimu dimana-mana sehingga Victoria akan menyangka kita ke Marrakesh bersama," jelas Hermione panjang lebar.

Draco masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah kesal "Kau tak mengerti sifat Victoria, dia pasti akan mengirim orang untuk membuntuti kita!"

"Yaa sudah kau tinggal ikut saja," balasnya santai.

"Besok aku ada meeting penting," Draco menaikkan suara saking kesalnya.

Hermione bangkit dari sofa itu "Kau pemilik perusahaan itu, bertingkah semena-mena sedikit itu hal yang wajar," ucapnya lalu pergi meniggalkan Draco yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

Malam ini Hermione lebih memilih tidur di ruang kerja Draco. Dia menyihir sofa di ruangan itu menjadi tempat tidur super nyaman untuknya. Berlama-lama berada di samping Draco akan membuat Hermione gila. Dia tak mungkin harus adu mulut lagi dengannya sekarang. Besok dia harus ber-Apparate ke Marrakesh untuk pemotretan koleksi musim panas tahun ini. Jadi, dia harus tidur yang cukup agar wajahnya tak tampak suram dan menghasilkan foto yang cantik pula.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hermione sudah bangun. Dia mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Di kamar super megah itulah barang-barang Hermione tersimpan. Hal menyebalkan yang baru disadarinya pagi ini adalah rumah sebesar ini hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi. Dan kamar mandi itu terletak di kamar mereka. Jadilah sekarang dia kembali ke kamar itu. Padahal secara batin dia belum siap menghadapi Draco yang selalu berakhir dengan adu mulut.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya. Terlihat rambut pirang Draco meyembul dari tumpukan selimut dan bantal-bantal yang terlihat berhasil menguburnya. Hermione berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan hati-hati. Dia membuka jubah tidurnya dan mulai berendam. Setelah selesai berendam dia membasuh tubuh sekaligus mencuci rambutnya di bawah shower.

Draco terbagun oleh suara samar-samar gemericik air yang ditimbulkan Hermione. Dia melihat jam yang berada di nakas tempat tidurnya. Masih pukul 7 pagi. Saat itu juga dia sadar bahwa Hermione-lah yang sedang menggunakan kamar mandi itu. Draco langsung bangun dan duduk di dalam tumpukan selimut itu. Wangi jasmine bercampur dengan vanilla menyeruak dari kamar mandi itu. Tak lama kemudian Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dan rambut yang masih setengah basah. Harum jasmine dan vanilla itu semakin meyeruak di penciuman Draco. Dia memerhatikan Hermione yang terpaku melihatnya. Draco menelan ludah saat melihat keadaan istrinya itu.

"Shit! Aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah bangun," Hermione langsung berlari ke walking closet yang berada tepat di samping kamar mandi itu.

Draco hanya melongo dan melihat Malfoy junior-nya yang seketika itu juga bangun. Dia buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur dan merangsek masuk ke kamar mandi. Setengah jam ia menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dan berpakaian rapi, dia turun ke ke dapur dan mendapati Hermione yang sudah bertengger di pantri dengan secangkir Chai Tea di tangannya dan matanya sibuk dengan agenda di tangannya. Draco berjalan santai lalu membuat kopi dengan sihir. Dia ikut duduk di pantri itu sambil membaca Daily Prophet yang sudah dikirim ke rumahnya. Mereka sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Hermione bangkit dari pantri dan merapalkan mantra untuk memanggil kopernya.

"Aku ikut denganmu ke Marrakesh," ucap Draco melipat korannya lalu merapalkan mantra yang sama untuk memanggil kopernya.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang, aku ada pemotretan satu jam lagi."

Mereka ber-Apparate ke sebuah bangunan bergaya timur tengah. Cuaca hangat yang bercampur dengan angin sejuk khas musim panas di London berubah menjadi sangat panas di tubuh Draco. Saat itu dia sadar mereka sudah sampai di negara tujuan. Draco mengedarkan pandangannya sementara Hermione sudah menarik kopernya untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Dengan cepat Draco mengikutinya.

Draco memberikan tatapan aneh pada Hermione yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang pria menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu asing di telinganya. Hermione hanya memberikan isyarat pada Draco agar ia berjalan mengikutinya. Sial! Dia sangat tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Draco merasa terkesan di perintah oleh istrinya, tapi apa boleh buat dia sama sekali tak mengenal tempat ini. Hermione menaiki tangga menuju sebuah ruangan besar tempat mereka akan menginap. Ruangan itu memiliki dua kamar tidur dengan jendela ganda besar lengkap dengan beranda cantik yang menghadap langsung ke arah permukiman.

"Kau mau menggunakan kamar yang mana?" tanya Hermione di tengah ruangan ini.

Draco langsung memeriksa kedua kamar itu. Setelah mempertimbangkannya dia menunjuk kamar yang berada di sebelah kiri ruangan ini. Padahal menurut Hermione kedua kamar ini sama sekali tak memiliki perbedaan. Berhubung dia tak mau berdebat dengan Draco, dia hanya menyetujui apapun yang ia inginkan. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dengan suaminya itu, Hermione menarik koper lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Hermione mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana jeans panjang bewarna biru tua dan blouse bewarna putih berbahan sutra yang memiliki aksen manik-manik di sekitar lehernya khas timur tengah. Dia mengikat tinggi rambutnya. Setelah mematut diri di cermin ia mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa ke lokasi pemotretan.

Saat dia keluar, Draco tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Hermione memutuskan untuk keluar sendirian. Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu, Draco muncul di belakangnya "Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke lokasi pemotretan, kau tak mungkin ikut bukan?" ujar Hermione.

Draco menggeleng "Pergilah, aku akan mencari kegiatan disini."

Tanpa harus memberikan salam perpisahan selayaknya pasangan lain, Hermione keluar dari ruangan itu dan langsung ber-Apparate menuju lokasinya.

ooo

Lokasi pemotretan Hermione terletak tak begitu jauh dari tempat ia menginap. Tempat pengambilan gambar kali ini adalah di Medina. Medina merupakan sebuah tempat dengan arsitektur timur tengah kuno yang didominasi dengan dinding-dinding kuno. Masyarakat luas menamainya Medina of Marrakech.

Sesampainya disana Hermione disambut oleh Franco sang fotografer sihir ternama di Inggris. Sudah ada beberapa model yang berada di tempat itu. Dengan cepat Hermione berjalan menuju tenda tempat ia akan dirias. Wajahnya dihias dengan natural namun yang membuat pemotretan kali ini berbeda adalah tangannya di lukis menggunakan Henna. Masyarakat setempat biasanya menggunakan Henna ini untuk menghias tangan para pengantin. Setelah selesai dengan riasan, Hermione mengganti bajunya dengan baju-baju terusan bewarna hijau cerah khas musim panas. Merekapun mulai mengambil gambar. Selang satu setengah jam kemudian dia sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya. Seperti biasa Franco selalu puas dengan hasil foto dari Hermione.

Hermione kembali ke tenda tempat mereka tadi berganti baju. Dia kembali menggunakan pakaian awalnya.

"Hermione Granger," sapa seorang wanita saat ia keluar dari tenda itu.

Hermione nampak terkejut lalu langsung menghambur ke pelukan wanita itu "Andriana," sapanya saat melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kau kembali ke dunia modeling?" tanya Hermione antusias.

Andriana hanya menggeleng "Aku hanya model dadakan, karena salah satu model Franco tak dapat datang."

Hermione tersenyum melihat sahabatnya saat mereka masih menjadi model amatir dulu "Kau menyia-nyiakan potensimu, Dri."

"Mereka lebih membutuhkanku," jawabnya terkekeh "apa kabar yayasan panti asuhanmu?" tambahnya.

"Berjalan dengan lancar. Anak-anak itu menggemaskan," ujar Hermione "kapan kau akan kembali ke Kairo?"

"Setelah ini, aku langsung ber-Apparate kesana."

"Kita makan-makan dulu, please," ucap Hermione memohon padanya.

Andriana tersenyum "Baiklah, kita habiskan hari ini berbelanja di Djemaa el Fna Square," ujarnya yang ikut antusias.

"Brilian!"

"Hermione," panggilnya.

"Yaa."

"Apakah berita itu benar? kau sudah menikah?" tanya Andriana ragu.

Hermione hanya menghela napas "Berita itu cepat sekali tersebar, yaa aku sudah menikah," jawabnya.

"Selamat! Suamimu ikut?" tanyanya.

"Dia di hotel, terlalu angkuh untuk mau berpanas-panasan," Hermione berujar jengkel.

Andriana tertawa dan mereka pergi menuju tempat belanja favoritnya di Marakesh.

Tak terasa hari sudah gelap. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama, seperti mengenang beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka pertama kali pemotretan di Marrakesh. Andriana sudah ber-Apparate kembali ke Kairo, tempat dimana dia mengabdikan dirinya sebagai relawan untuk anak-anak Muggle yang kurang beruntung. Tidak hanya Kairo, Andriana sudah berkeliling ke hampir seluruh negara-negara miskin di Afrika dan Asia.

Hermione sampai di penginapannya. Suite yang ia tempati terlihat sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana. Tanpa niatan mencari tahu keberadaan Draco, Hermione langsung masuk ke kamarnya.

ooo

Pagi-pagi Hermione sudah bangun. Seperti rutinitasnya di pagi hari, dia menyeduh Chai Tea-nya. Kali ini dia menikmatinya di loteng suite ini. Permukiman dan pasar yang terlihat dari atas sini. Dia baru teringat, dimana keberadaan Draco saat ini. Tak mungkin dia menghilang. Dia penyihir. Bisa-bisa semua masyarakat sihir mengoloknya bila ketahuan bahwa ia tersesat disini.

Hermione turun dan langsung menuju kamar suaminya itu. Ia ingin mengetuk kamarnya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Pintu kamar itu ternyata tak terkunci. Hermione menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam. Terlihat Draco yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. 'Kemana dia semalaman?' batinnya. Sekitar pukul 1 malam Hermione kembali ke kamarnya, Draco belum sampai. Hermione hanya menggedikkan bahu lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu sudah rapi. Tak ada kegiatan apapun di agendanya hari ini. Pemotretannya hanya membutuhkan waktu sehari, tapi ia tak ingin buru-buru kembali ke London. Rencananya ia akan kembali besok pagi karena malam harinya ia mempunyai jadwal peragaan busana. Hari ini ia berniat untuk sekadar berjalan-jalan, menikmati arsitektur kuno yang menawan.

Hermione keluar dari penginapan ini dan berjalan menuju stasiun. Dia memilih menggunakan kereta untuk menuju Rabat, ibu kota negara ini daripada harus ber-Apparate. Dia ingin menikmati sensasi menjadi Muggle kembali. Sekitar empat jam perjalanan Hermione akhirnya sampai. Dia keluar dari kereta itu tanpa tahu tujuannya. Hanya insting yang membawanya.

Ia disambut dengan kumandang adzan yang saling bersahutan dari masjid-masjid yang tersebar di kota ini. Hal yang membuatnya takjub adalah kehidupan bertoleransi dalam beragama yang ada di negara ini. Dia dapat melihat sebuah bangunan masjid megah berdiri berdampingan dengan sebuah kathedral tua. Tak ada rasisme atrau semacamnya yang dapat merusak keharmonisan bermasyarakat disini. Hermionepun terus berjalan. Tak terasa dia sudah sampai di Royal Palace. Segera ia mengeluarkan kamera saku Muggle miliknya dan mengabadikan panorama yang ada. Dia kembali berjalan dan sampai di Rabat Downtown. Kembali dia mengabadikan semua yang ia lihat di kameranya. Setelah makan siang dan dikarenakan hari yang sudah menjelang sore ia kembali ke Marrakesh. Kali ini ia lebih memilih ber-Apparate, karena dia tak mau menghabiskan empat jam di dalam kereta lagi.

Sesampainya disana ia mampir kembali ke Djemaa el Fna Square untuk membeli beberapa perhiasan khas timur tengah. Dengan lihai ia menawar menggunakan bahasa Arab Maroko. Sangat jarang turis kulit putih sepertinya bisa menggunakan bahasa lokal seperti itu. Jadilah, dia mendapatkan banyak potongan harga. Ditengah keasyikannya memilih barang, sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Kontan ia langsung berbalik.

"Draco!" dia langsung memukul pria itu.

"Sakit, tolol," Draco mendengus pada Hermione.

Hermione melotot padanya "Berhenti menjadi hantu, kau selalu saja mengagetkanku!"

"Kau sudah terlalu lama meninggalkanku, orang-orang suruhan bibiku sudah mulai frustrasi mencari kita," ujar Draco pelan.

Hermione langsung celingak-celinguk mencari orang suruhan Victoria "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Draco.

"Mencari orang-orang Victoria," jawab Hermione yang masih celingukan.

Draco menunjuk salah satu kios di depan mereka "Disana," dan terlihatlah beberapa orang berkulit putih seperti mereka sedang berdiri memerhatikan pasangan ini.

"Kita bisa mulai bersandiwara sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

"Baiklah."

Setelah membayar belanjaannya Hermione berjalan berdampingan dengan Draco. Entah pendengaran Hermione yang terlalu tajam atau memang suara blitz dari kamera mereka yang terlalu kencang Hermione sadar betul kalau sedari tadi mereka di kuntit. Sesampainya di depan restoran Hermione menahan tangan Draco "Sebentar."

Draco mengerutkan keningnya "Ada apa?"

"Keluarlah," ucap Hermione sedikit berteriak pada orang-orang suruhan Victoria itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Draco.

"Tenang saja," ujar Hermione enteng "hey, kalian keluarlah. Kami tahu sedari tadi kalian membuntuti kami."

Tak lama kemudian dua orang pria itu menunjukkan dirinya "Victoria yang menyuruh kalian?" tanya Hermione.

Pria-pria itu hanya mengangguk "Baiklah, foto kami sebagus mungkin. Cetak menjadi dua. Berikan pada Victoria dan jual pada Witch Weekly dengan harga tinggi," ujarnya sangat santai.

Draco membelalak mendengarnya "Kau gila, untuk apa kita menjual foto-foto ini? Kau dan aku kaya raya!"

"Daripada terbuang begitu saja, lebih bagus kita menjualnya dan menyumbangkannya pada panti asuhanku atau panti asuhan temanku," Hermione memberikan penjelasan "lagipula kita bisa langsung go public tanpa harus melakukan konferensi pers, kan?"

"Kau penyihir tergila yang pernah aku hadapi," Draco mendengus lalu meninggalkan Hermione dan dua orang suruhan Victoria di luar.

Hermione hanya ikut menyeringai dan mengekor Draco. Kedua orang suruhan Victoria itu hanya terdiam.

"Kita kembali ke penginapan sekarang? Aku rasa mereka sudah mendapatkan gambar-gambar kita," ucap Hermione saat membersihkan sisa makanan di pinggir mulutnya.

Draco menggeleng "Kau tahu pasar yang tadi siang kita kunjungi?"

Hermione mengangguk "Lalu?"

"Kau mau melihatnya dari atas bukit?"

Belum sempat istrinya menjawab Draco langsung menariknya keluar dan ber-Apparate ke atas bukit. Baru saja ia akan memprotes, tapi mulutnya menganga saat melihat keindahan Djemaa el Fna di malam hari dari bukit ini. Draco hanya menyeringai saat melihat Hermione yang terdiam begitu saja.

"Mau protes?" tanya Draco.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Tadi malam, secara tak sengaja," jawab Draco enteng.

Hermione hanya memandangnya sesaat dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kerlap-kerlip lampu yang di hasilkan pasar itu. Sudah hampir pukul setengah dua belas malam, namun pasar ini masih terlihat begitu hidup. Hermione mengedarkan seluruh pandanganya ke segala penjuru "Lihat! Itu penginapan kita," ujarnya antusias.

Draco hanya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya "Dengan sekali bergelinding kita bisa sampai disana tanpa perlu ber-Apparate," ujarnya gampang.

"Kau saja sana yang bergelinding," Hermione menaikkan mengedutkan bibirnya.

Draco memerhatikan tangan Hermione saat menunjuk penginapannya tadi. Tangan itu dipenuhi lukisan yang terlihat seperti sulur-sulur bewarna cokelat tua.

"Apa yang ada di tangamu itu?" Draco melihat bingung ke tangan Hermione.

Kini giliran Hermione yang meliohat ke tangannya "Ini Henna, cantik bukan?"

"Itu menakutkan,' ucap draco horro.

Hermione langsung menyodor-nyodorkan tangannya ke wajah Draco. Draco langsung mundur takut dan istrinya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ini sama sekali tak lucu," dengusnya

"Iiiiiiiih," Hermione kembali meyodorkan tangannya sambil tertawa.

Draco akhirnya tertawa mendengarnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya sebahagia ini. Hanya melihat wanita di sebelahnya mulai mengomel dan melakukan hal konyol rasanya sangat menggembirakan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari dari bukit ini sampai penginapan kita?" Hermione tiba-tiba membuka suara.

Draco melihat kearahnya. Dia selalu tak habis pikir dengan ide-ide absurd yang ada di otak wanita ini "Bagaimana?" Hermione mendesak kali ini.

"Kita bukan anak sekolah dasar yang hobi berlari," ucap Draco malas.

Hermione mendengus "Katakan saja kau takut kalahkan, pirang."

"Aku? Kalah menghadapimu? Itu hanya mimpi."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lomba lari," Hermione mengucapkan dengan angkuh.

Draco terlihat sedang berpikir "Ada taruhannya?"

Kini istrinyalah yang terlihat berpikir "1000 galleon?" Hermione memberikan ide.

"Aku tak perlu uangmu," kekehnya "kalau kau kalah kau harus merubah warna rambutmu menjadi pirang sepertiku," tambahnya lagi.

Hermione memandang jijik "Iyuuuh, itu mengerikan sekali."

Draco hanya tertawa pelan "Kau takutkan."

"Tidak mungkin! Baiklah, aku terima. Tetapi, kalau kau kalah.."

"Aku akan mengubah warna rambutku sama seperti warna rambut cokelat dekilmu itu," kekehnya "tapi rasaku itu tak akan mungkin," tambahnya sambil menyeringai.

Hermione kembali mendengus "Baiklah, ayo kita mulai sekarang. 1..2..3.."

Mereka mulai berlari menuruni bukit itu. Bukit itu benar-benar hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari penginapan mereka. Dalam sekejap saja mereka pasti akan sampai tepat di pintu penginapan bewarna merah bata itu. Namun, ditengah larinya Hermione merasa kehilangan kendali terhadap kecepatannya. Hal yang membuat ia semakin kehilangan kendali karena melihat Draco sudah hampir sampai di depan pintu penginapan itu.

"Wooooooow," Hermione berteriak saat ia benar-benar kehilangan kendalinya.

Dengan secepat kilat Draco menarik tangannya. Saat itu juga tubuh Hermione jatuh ke dalam pelukan Draco. Napas mereka memburu dengan cepat. Tangan Draco masih dengan nyamannya memeluk pinggang istrinya itu. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberap centi saja. Pikiran Hermione mulai melayang kemana-mana. Begitu juga dengan Draco. Apa jadinya bila mereka sekarang lepas kendali. Baru saja memikirkan hal seperti itu, Draco mulai merunduk. Kini bibir mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Harum napas Draco tercium jelas di penciuman Hermione. Jantung Hermionepun semakin berdegup kencang. Dan dalam hitungan detik bibir Draco sudah menempel di bibirnya. Seperti terhipnotis Hermione hanya diam dan menikmati setiap gerakan yang dihasilkan bibir suaminya itu. Tangan Hermione mulai melingkari leher Draco. Mulutnya juga sudah membuka memberikan akses untuk Draco masuk ke dalamnya. Tiba-tiba saja Darco melepaskan ciuman mereka. Napas mereka kembali memburu.

"Kau sudah siap dengan rambut pirangmu?" Draco berbisik di telinganya.

Hermione hanya melongo "Hah?" dengan bodoh hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Draco meyeringai "Kau bukan hanya kehilangan kendali saat berlari tadi, tapi juga kehilangan kendali saat kucium tadi bukan?"

"Ooh shit, Malfoy!" dia mendorong pria dihadapannya itu dan berlari secepat kilat menuju kamarnya.

Draco hanya meraba bibirnya tadi dan mengendus wangi jasmine dan vanilla yang kini melekat di kemejanya. Sambil tersenyum ia ikut kembali ke kamar mereka.

ooo

to be continued

**Pojokan Review :**

-Ravenna Spinks : kayanya saya yang salah deh hehe. Maaf yaa :)

-temma feltson : eehm saya cuma mau ngejelasin aja, honestly, tema dari cerita ini sama sekali ngga terinspirasi dari cerita manapun karena cerita ini terinspirasi dari diri saya sendiri yang hampir di deportasi dari negara ini karena punya dua kewarganegaraan hehe dan masalah kemiripan dengan the proposal dari segi pernikahannya itu, saya rasa mungkin semua negara mempunyai cara yang sama untuk mendapatkan kewarganegaraan yang sah, yaitu dengan menikah dengan pria atau wanita yang berkebangsaan asli negara itu, seperti amerika, indonesia, juga tentang chap 2 yang mirip sama novel itu, no offends loh tapi saya belum pernah baca novelnya sama sekali, saya akhirnya nge-googling sinopsisnya dan masih ngga tau sebelah mananya yang sama haha (saya mabuk sepertinya) mungkin karena sama-sama selebritis asumsi saya. Maaf loh ini sebelumnya.

**Oia, kalau ditanya ini akan berapa chapter, saya juga belum tahu hehe yang saya tahu nikamtin dulu aja deh :p (di keluarin dari silsilah keluarga)**

**Keep read and review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All of characters absolutely belong to JK. Rowling, except several unknown characters. They're belong to me**

**Warning: Smut ahead! If you're not mature enough just skip this chapter. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

You're wrong when it's a right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(Hot and Cold – Katy Perry)

Setelah peristiwa ciuman kilat yang bergelora di depan penginapan saat mereka berlibur ke Marrakesh, Draco dan Hermione sama sekali tak saling bertegur sapa. Semua ini bukan keinginan mereka sebenarnya, tapi tuntutan ego masing-masinglah yang merunyamkan situasi. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengajak bertegur sapa. Sudah hampir tiga hari mereka hanya saling melihat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat bertemu di rumah. Namun, hari ini adalah pengecualian. Mereka harus datang ke Kementerian untuk menghadiri sidang pembatalan pendeportasian Hermione.

Mereka datang secara terpisah ke Kementerian. Draco harus menghadiri rapat mingguan perusahaannya sementara Hermione harus bertemu klien terbaru yang akan memakainya untuk pagelaran busana. Hemione sampai terlebih dahulu di Kementerian, dengan inisiatif tersendiri dia langsung menuju Department of Magical Law Enforcement tanpa menunggu Draco yang belum menunjukkan kehadirannya. Sesampainya di lantai departemen yang ia tuju, dia melihat Anthonny sedang berada di koridor itu.

"Hey," sapa Hermione pada mantan kekasihnya yang sedang membawa beberapa lembar perkamen di tangannya.

Anthonny yang sedari tadi tak memerhatikan sekitarnya terkejut saat melihat Hermione "Ooh hai, kau tampak.." ucapannya terhenti saat melihat ke arah kepala Hermione "berbeda," tambahnya dengan cepat.

Hermione hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memegang rambutnya "Pasti karena warna rambutku, kan?"

Pria di hadapannya tertawa melihat wanita itu. Wanita yang ia pacari sekitar tiga bulan itu selalu tampil memesona baginya. Apapun yang ia kenakan selalu terlihat sangat indah dan cantik. Bahkan saat rambutnya berubah pirang seperti sekarang. Justru membuatnya tampil semakin menawan.

"Kau tetap cantik walaupun sedikit berbeda," ujar Anthonny sambil menjentikan jarinya "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pipi Hermione kontan bersemu merah saat mendengarnya "Kau selalu pandai memuji," ujarnya ramah "aku akan menghadiri persidangan kasus pendeportasianku," tambahnya lagi.

"Oh iya, kau akan resmi menjadi masyarakat sihir Inggris sekarang. Bagaimana kabar suamimu?"

Hermione menelan ludah saat mendengar perkataan Anthonny.'Apa kabar suaminya?' Dia saja sudah tak bertegur sapa dengannya hampir tiga hari. Mana mungkin dia mengetahui kabar pria pirang itu "Dia baik-baik saja, aku sedang menunggunya sekarang. Jadi, kapan kau akan menyusulku?"

"Menikah maksudmu?" tanya Anthonny.

Dia mengangguk "Bagaimana kalau aku menunggumu saja?"

Hermione langsung terkejut mendengarnya. Lelucon yang tak lucu baginya. Dia hanya diam tak sanggup merespon apapun "Aku bercanda," kekeh Anthonny.

Dia menghela napas lalu memukul tangan pria itu sambil tertawa "Kau mengangetkanku!"

"Memangnya salah jika aku menunggumu?" tanya Anthonny lagi.

"Anthonny!"

Dan mereka berdua tertawa. Tertawa lepas seperti teman lama. Inilah salah satu sifat yang disukai Hermione dari lelaki di hadapannya ini. Kehangatan. Jangan pernah bandingkan Anthonny dengan Draco, pasti akan terbalik 180 derajat.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Draco datang dan berdiri tepat di belakang Hermione.

Kontan mereka menghentikan tawa yang tadi sempat terbangun. Hermione menatap jengkel ke arah Draco "Kau terlambat," dengusnya.

Draco menyeringai dan menarik Hermione mendekat padanya "Meeting pagi ini mendadak diperpanjang, love," ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Senyum palsu yan selalu ia perlihatkan ke seluruh khalayak ramai. Senyum yang selalu membuat oarang lain berpikir tentang keindahan dan kebahagiaan yang dipancarkan dari pernikahan mereka.

"Kau mau memperkenalkan temanmu ini?" tanya Draco sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Anthonny yang menatap canggung pada pasangan di depannya.

Hermione kembali menatap kesal padanya. Tingkah angkuh dan sikapnya yang semena-mena membuat Hermione ingin meminjam kuali milik Snape dan merebusnya hidup-hidup saat ini juga.

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengenalnya, dia Anthonny Goldstein teman kita saat masih di Hogwarst dulu," jawab Hermione berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tak terpancing provokasinya.

Draco hanya mengangguk "Sepertinya kita harus masuk sekarang, love. Tak ada waktu lagi, kau tak mau memberi kesan buruk pada Mrs. Hilton, kan?"

"Kau benar," Hermione baru menyadarinya kalau mereka sebenarnya sudah terlambat beberapa menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Aku pergi dulu," ujar Hermione pada Anthonny yang masih berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Anthonny hanya mengangguk dan merekapun menghilang ke dalam pintu besar tempat pertemuan mereka diadakan.

ooo

Sidang ini tak seperti sidang-sidang yang biasa diadakan di Kementerian menyangkut kasus hukum kebanyakan. Berhubung kasus yang menimpa Hermione saat ini bukanlah kasus pidana jadi dalam sidang ini takkan dihadirkan hakim, jaksa, saksi, dan sebagainya sepeti pelangkap sidang pada umumnya. Sidang ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai pertemuan internal antara pasangan Malfoy dengan Mrs. Hilton dan beberapa pejabat migrasi Kementerian.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan dan langsung dipersilahkan duduk di kursi yang di persiapkan. Tak lama kemudian Mrs. Hilton dan beberapa orang lainnya datang dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Hermione tampak tegang sementara Draco terlihat santai. Terlalu santai bahkan.

"Selamat siang, Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy," sapa Mrs. Hilton.

Pasangan itu hanya tersenyum tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun "Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat lagi atas pernikaha kalian," ujar Mrs. Hilton lagi dengan sangat manis.

Draco hampir muntah melihat kelakuan dari wanita tua di hadapannya ini. Terlihat seperti para penjilat yang selalu mengelilinginya di kantor.

"Terima kasih," balas Hermione sopan.

Sekesal apapun Hermione terhadap wanita paruh baya di hadapnnya dia pasti akan bersikap sopan semaksimal mungkin.

"Jadi, langsung saja. Aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada masing-masing dari kalian. Ini hanya prosedur dari Kementerian saja, sama sekali tak bermaksud buruk," jelasnya.

Dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya "Untuk Mr. Malfoy, saya ingin bertanya beberapa hal tentang istri Anda."

"Silahkan," jawabnya datar kemudian bersandar dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Mrs. Malfoy dan apakah kau mengetahui tentang kasus pendeportasian yang menimpanya?"

Draco tersenyum tipis "Aku mengetahui segala tentangnya. Hermione Jean Granger, anak tunggal dari pasangan dokter gigi yang kini telah wafat," ujarnya santai lalu tersenyum kembali saat menatap Hermione yang terlihat tegang "lahir di Paris, 19 September dan saat ini usianya 24 tahun. Lulus dari Hogwarst dengan nilai terbaik disusul dengan diriku tentunya. Sekarang ia seorang model dan pemilik panti asuhan untuk anak-anak para korban Pangeran Kegelapan. Aku tentu tak perlu menceritakan hubungan percintaanku dengannya, bukan?"

Mrs. Hilton tersenyum "Itu terserah Anda."

"Jika begitu aku tak akan menceritakannya, itu sangat pribadi," ucapnya santai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah pendeportasian ini, apakah Anda tahu?"

"Tentu saya tahu."

Mrs. Hilton mengerucutkan bibirnya "Apakah pernikahan kalian ada hubungannya dengan kasus yang menimpa istri Anda?"

Draco kembali tersenyum tipis "Tentu ada."

Hermione melotot saat mendengar ucapan Draco "Saya malah bersyukur dengan adanya kasus ini. Kasus ini membuat Hermione akhirnya mau menikahi saya," ujarnya sambil menyeringai pada Hermione.

"Apa alasan Mrs. Malfoy tak mau menikahi Anda sebelumnya?"

"Dia masih ingin mengejar karirnya dan pendidikannya, benarkan love?" Draco kembali menatap Hermione.

Hermione hanya tersenyum "Lalu apakah kau merasa terpaksa menikah dengan Mr. Malfoy?"

"Aku? Menyesal menikahinya? Itu tidak mungkin. Hanya dia yang paling mengerti diriku, Mrs. Hilton," jawab Hermione semanis mungkin.

Mrs. Hilton kembali bertanya pada Hermione tentang apa saja yang ia ketahui tentang Draco. Jawabannya hampir mirip dengan Draco. Terlihat Mrs. Hilton dapat menerima jawaban dari mereka berdua tanpa ada sedikitpun kecurigaan.

"Legalisasi kewarganegaraan Anda akan turun tiga bulan lagi, tapi apabila dalam jangka waktu enam bulan setelah itu kalian bercerai maka secara otomatis kewarganegaraan itu akan dicabut dan visa kunjungan Anda ke Inggris akan di blokir selama empat tahun kedepan. Dan satu lagi, petugas dari migrasi akan sesekali berkunjung kerumah Anda untuk memantau apakah ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari kalian," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Apakah kita sudah selesai?" tanya Draco tak sabaran.

"Tentu," jawab Mrs. Hilton cepat.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kembali seperti pada awalnya, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Draco melirik sedikit ke arah Hermione yang terus berjalan beriringan dengannya "Kau masih menyukai Goldstein?" tetiba Draco bertanya.

Sontak Hermione menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menajam saat melihat Draco yang kini berhenti tepat di sisinya "Kau tak perlu tahu," ujarnya pedas.

"Aku berhak tahu," jawab Draco datar sambil tetap menatap Hermione dengan intens.

Hermione kini menghela napas "Setahuku hal itu sudah tertera jelas dalam kontrak kita bahwa kita tak boleh mencampuri kehidupan pribadi masing-masing," Hermione berkilah.

Draco kini menyeringai kemudian mengerutkan dahinya "Ini akan menjadi urusanku apabila kau terlihat begitu bahagia di depan umum bersama pria lain," Draco semakin mendekati wajah Hermione.

Otomatis Hermione mundur beberapa langkah "Tapi itu hal pribadi," Hermione mendesis tepat beberapa centi dari wajah suaminya.

Sekali lagi Draco bergerak maju dan membuat Hermione terperangkap diantara dinding dan tangan Draco yang menghalanginya untuk bergerak "Jika hal itu adalal hal pribadi, jangan tunjukkan itu di depan publik, istriku," ujarnya pelan.

Jantung Hermione langsung berdegup kencang. Dia dapat mencium setiap hela napas yang di hembuskan pria pirang di hadapannya sementara dia sama sekali tak dapat memberontak. Berteriak? Itu sama sekali tidak miungkin. Semua orang tahu mereka sudah menikah. Apa yang dipikirkan orang nanti? Pernikahan mereka tidak harmonis? Kemudian berita itu sampai ke telinga pihak migrasi dan kewarganegaraannya yang baru berumur seumur jagung itu terpakasa dibatalkan. Hermione langsung menggeleng.

"Menyingkirlah, Malfoy!"

"Kau juga Malfoy, dear," balas Draco santai tanpa bergerak dari posisinya semula.

"Eehm, Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" suara wanita tua itu menginterupsi kami.

Draco langsung mengecup puncak kepalaku kemudian tersenyum menatap Mrs. Hilton "Ooh aku mengerti," jawab Mrs. Hilton kepada dirinya sendiri "gejolak pengantin baru," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

Draco melepaskan Hermione lalu berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri. Hermione masih terdiam di tempat yang sama. Rasanya ingin sekali dia meng-Crucio pria pirang itu.

ooo

Setelah menghadiri persidangan siang tadi mereka lalu berpisah. Hermione kembali ke kantor agensinya sedangkan Draco meninjau proyeknya di Surrey.

Pernikahan mendadak yang dilangsungkan oleh pasangan Malfoy muda itu mengundang banyak spekulasi. Ada segelintir orang yang mengatakan bahwa Hermione hanya memanfaatkan Draco untuk kepentingan kasusnya belaka, walaupun itu sangat benar adanya. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa Hermione hanya ingin memiliki harta kekayaan Malfoy. Hal yang paling membuat Hermione mendelik saat membacanya adalah kabar yang mengatakan bahwa ia sudah terlanjur hamil. Dan semua tudingan itu selalu meyudutkan dirinya, sama sekali tak berita yang menyangkut tentang Draco yang mencoba memanfaatkannya. Tetapi, jika ditanya dia peduli atau tidak. Jawabannya adalh tidak. Hermione terlalu lelah untuk memedulikan hal-hal itu. hal yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana mendapatklan kewarganegaraannya secar utuh, menghadapi Draco selama setahun kedepan, dan berbaikan kembali dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Berbicara tentang berbaikan kembali dengan kedua sahabatnya, Hermione mendapatkan kabar gembira dari Ginny kemarin malam. Ginny mengundang dirinya lengkap dengan Draco untuk datang ke bar milik Blaise Zabini nanti malam. Bukan hanya akan ada Ginny, Harry, dan Ron saja, tapi semua sahabat Draco lengkap dengan Pansy dan Daphne. Mereka akan mengadakan pesta kecil untuk pernikahan sahabatnya yang 'mendadak' ini. Hubungan antara Ron Wealey dengan Daphne Greengrass serta Harry Potter dengan Pansy Parkinson-lah yanhg menjadi jembatan koalisi dua asrama yang selalu bersitegang ini. Mungkin sekarang Godric Gryffindor serta Salazar Slytherin tengah tersenyum bangga pada penerus-penerusnya itu.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam Draco sampai di kediaman mereka, sementara Hermione sudah sampai setengah jam lebih awal dari dirinya. Setelah pemotretan untuk sampul majalah Magical Vogue tadi sore, Hermione langsung kembali ke rumahnya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman-teman modelnya yang haus akan gossip pernikahnnya.

Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Kembali. Terdengar sayup-sayup gemericik air dari kamar mandi yang dilengkapi dengan harum jasmine dan vanilla, khas istrinya. Kontan Draco menelan ludahnya. Dia berharap agar Hermione tidak lagi keluar dari kamar mandi itu hanya dengan lilitan handuk dan rambut yang setengah basah. Dia bergegas untuk keluar dari kamar mereka agar semua yang ada dipikirannya tidak terwujud. Belum sempat ia keluar dari kamar itu, Hermione keluar dengan santai dari kamar itu. Kali ini rambutnya tidak basah. Rambutnya digulung ke atas yang membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos sangat jelas. Tetapi, khayalan Draco tentang dirinya yang hanya menggunakan handuk terkabul juga. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menelan ludah.

Hermione terkejut saat melihatnya. Namun ekspresinya tidak sama dengan pertama kali Draco memergokinya saa ia hanya memakai handuk untuk pertama kalinya. Saat ini ia hanya melihat Draco kemudian dengan santai berjalan menuju walking closet-nya "Jika kau ingin mandi, tunggulah beberapa saat lagi. Lantainya masih terlalu basah," ucap Hermione sedikit berteriak dari dalam walking closet itu.

Draco melotot saat mendengarnya. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti tentang isi hati dari wanita ini. Baru tadi siang ia merengut lalu marah pada Draco, tapi sekarang dia berbicara pada Darco seakan-akan tak ada keributan kecil antara mereka "Draco, kau mendengarku?" tanya Hermione yang hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu geser walking closetnya.

"Hah? Iya aku mendengarmu," jawab Draco.

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kembali menghilang ke dalam walking closet-nya "Ooh iya jangan lupa, kita ada janji jam sebelas di bar Zabini," Hermione kembali menjulurkan kepalanya tiba-tiba yang membuat Draco terkejut.

"Kau mengejutkanku, sana pakai bajumu!" seru Draco

Hermione terkekeh "Kau ingatkan?"

"Iya iya aku ingat."

Draco langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan merangsek ke kamar mandi untuk mejernihkan pikirannya. Terlalu lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Hermione dan membayangkannya membuka handuk kemudian mengganti bajunya membuat pikiran Draco melayang kemana-mana.

Sekitar pukul setengah sebelas malam Hermione mulai mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Dia memakai baju sesederhana mungkin, versi dirinya. Hanya celana putih pendek dengan kemeja berbahan chiffon cokelat muda dipadukan dengan high heels yang bewarna senada dengan kemejanya. Rambut pirangnya hanya diikatnya tinggi dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai membingkai cantik wajahnya. Dia sudah siap dan turun menuju ruang tengah untuk menunggu Draco. Dia berpikir bahwa Draco masih terbenam di dalam tumpukan perkamen di ruang kerjanya, tapi dia salah. Dia mendapati Draco tengah tertidur lumayan pulas di sofa ruang tengah mereka. Dengan ragu Hermione mendekati sosok itu. Dia mengamati pria pirang di hadapannya itu. Dadanya naik turun teratur mengikuti ritme dari napasnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat damai, jauh dari kata arogan dan sombong.

"Sudah selesai memerhatikanku?" tanya Draco dengan mata yang masih menutup.

Hermione terkejut mendengarnya "Kau tidak tidur?"

Draco bangkit dari sofa itu "Aku tak mungkin bisa tidur di sofa ini," jawabnya angkuh "kita pergi sekarang?"

Hermione mendengus "Ayo."

Mereka lansung ber-Apparate menuju Sky Sailing Bar milik Blaise yang terletak di sekitar Albert Road. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dan masuk ke dalam lift "Kita sedang gencatan senjata?" tanya Draco memecahkan suasana.

Hermione menoleh padanya "Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

Draco hanya mengangguk pelan "Draco," ujar Hermione padanya.

"Apa?"

"Celanamu," ujarnya sambil menunjuk kearah riseleting celana jeans milik Draco yang sedikit terbuka.

Draco mengikuti arah pandang Hermione "Ooh shit!" dia langsung berbalik untuk mengancingkan celananya.

Hermione terkekeh melihatnya "Sudah selesai?" godanya

"Belum, kau bawa tongkat sihir?" tanya Draco lumayan panik.

"Tidak."

"Damn! Aku juga lupa membawanya."

Sepertinya sejak kematian Voldemort semua penyihir menjadi sangat santai. Sampai-sampai hal penting seperti membawa tongkat sihir saja dapat dilupakan begitu saja.

Hermione mendekati Draco "Sini, biar kubantu."

Draco menatap horor pada istrinya "Aku tak akan memperkosamu," balas Hermione tertawa lalu tanpa tedeng aling-aling berjongkok tepat di hadapan riseletingnya sambil terus mencoba menaikkan riseleting celana Draco yang tersangkut.

Dalam hati Hermione bersyukur karena Draco memakai celana pendek lagi di dalam. Jika dia hanya memakai celana dalam biasa saja, wajah Hermione pasti langsung bersemu merah karena malu.

"Hati-hati," ucap Draco was-was.

"Selesai!" seru Hermione gembira saat riseleting itu tak tersangkut lagi.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan pintu lift itu terbuka. Hermione melongo saat melihat Blaise yang berdiri mematung saat melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Draco langsung berbalik badan dan merapikan celananya yang masih sedikit terbuka dan Hermione langsung bangun dari posisi jongkoknya. Wajah pengantin baru ini langsung berubah menjadi semerah udang rebus.

"Mate, kau seperti kehabisan tempat saja," kekeh Blaise yang disambut dengusan dari sahabatnya itu.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju louge yang sudah di tempati oleh gerombolan alumni Hogwarts itu. Ginny terlihat melambai pada mereka. Hermione menghela napas. 'Saatnya pertunjukkan' pikir Hermione. Kejutan yang tak diduganya dalah Harry dan Ron tersenyum padanya. Mereka berdiri dari sofa ungu tua itu kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu "Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi selamat atas pernikahnmu," ujar Harry "maafkan atas sifat kekanak-kanakanku."

"Selamat, Hermione. Selamat menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan ferret itu," ujar Ron saat memeluknya

"Aku dapat mendengarmu Readhead," balas Draco dari belakang Hermione.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hermione terharu.

"Wow, rambutmu berubah menjadi seperti.." pandangan Ron beralih dari Hermione menuju Draco yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Hermione langsung memegang rambutnya "Hanya untuk beberapa hari."

"Sebulan, love," koreksi Draco.

"Kau benar-benar tampak seperti Malfoy sejati, 'Mione," kekeh Ginny "cantik dan pirang," kekehannya berubah menjadi tawa yang diikuti hampir semua temannya.

Draco melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hermione "Dia kalah taruhan, setelah empat minggu rambut cokelat tercantik yang pernah aku lihat di muka bumi ini akan kembali ke wujud semulanya," ucap Draco.

Hermione mendengus lalu menyikut rusuk Draco "Sakit!" Draco berteriak yang langsung menyita semua mata disitu "sakit, love," tambah Draco buru-buru.

"Kalian menjijikan," ujar Theo yang masih bersilang kaki di sofa dengan nyaman.

Blaise terkekeh "Mengertilah Theo, mereka masih pengantin baru," Blaise mengerling pada mereka berdua yang dibalas dengan seringaian dari Darco.

"Duduklah!" seru Pansy.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan Harry dan Pansy. Mereka semua duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja panjang. Hermione duduk berdampingan dengan Draco sementara Harry dan Pansy berada di seberang mereka. Ron dan Daphne duduk di sisi kirinya dan kelompok single yaitu Blaise, Theo, dan Ginny, berada di sisi kanan mereka.

Pelayan bar ini mulai berdatangan membawakan berbagai macam minuman. Mulai dari Vodka Original, Vodkatini, Kamikaze, Martini, dan masih banyak lainnya tergantung dari pesanann mereka.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau kalah bertaruh apa, 'Mione?" tanya Ginny setelah menenggak Martini Lychee-nya.

"Kalah lomba lari," jawab Hermione cepat.

Semua mata langsung menatapnya tak percaya "Maksudmu lomba lari di ranjang?" goda Blaise yang membangkitkan tawa teman-temannya.

"Zabini!" Hermione berseru.

"Apa aku salah? Tadi saja kalian seperti kehabisan tempat sampai-sampai lift bar-ku.."

"Zabini!" kini Draco yang menginterupsi mulut Blaise yang meluap seperti ember bocor.

"Kalian melakukan quickie di lift?" tanya Harry tak percaya.

"Harry!"

Theo melihat jahil pada pasangan itu "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di lift tadi, Blaise," ucapnya bersemangat.

"Nanti saja," kekeh Blaise.

"Setelah itu ceritakan padaku," sambar Daphne.

"Padaku juga," Pansy tak mau kalah.

"Kau harus menceritakan padaku," ujar Harry dari pundak pacarnya itu.

Pansy melihat Harry dan menjawil pipinya "Tentu."

"Kau harus menceritakan padaku juga," kini Ron yang berujar pada tunangannya.

Ginny mendengus "Kalian semua penggosip. Hey, Mrs. Malfoy! Kau harus menceritakan padaku secara eksklusif nanti," Ginny berujar serius.

"Kalau kami penggosip, kau disebut apa Gin?" ujar Ron kemudian tertawa.

Mereka kembali tertawa bersama. Seperti sahabat lama. Tertawa seakan-akan mereka berteman sejak awal bersekolah di Hogwarts. Seperti tidak ada dua tembok asrama yang biasa menghalangi mereka. Perbincangan mulai mengalir dari kapan mereka berpacaran yang dijawab dengan penuh kebohongan oleh mereka berdua sampai pose-pose mesra mereka saat berbulan madu di Marrakesh beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hermione," ucap Theo mengangetkannya

"Yaa."

Theo menyeringai pada Blaise sesaat "Sebagai istri dari Draco kau harus tahu tentang kesukaannya kan?"

Hermione langsung memiliki perasaan yang buruk saat mendengarnya "Begitu juga dengan kau, Drake," tambah Theo lagi "bagaimana kalau kita semua tes tingkat kecocokan mereka?"

Mereka saling berpandanagn "Setuju," Ginny duluan angkat suara.

Dan mereka semuanya menyetujuinya "Baiklah, pertama kau Drake. Apa makanan favorit istrimu?"

"Tomat buah," ujar Draco tanpa harus berpikir.

Hermione melongo menatapnya. Padahal dia sama sekali tak pernah memberitahu Draco tentang cemilan kesukaannya itu "Benarkah itu?" tanya Theo.

"Benar," Hermione mengangguk.

"Hey para Gryffindor, apakah jawabannya benar?" tanya Blaise memastikan.

Ketiga Gryffindor itu hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang giliran aku bertanya ," celetuk Ginny "apa warna favorit suamimu?"

Hermione sedikit menoleh ke Draco yang hanya menyeringai menatapnya. Kini ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi "Maroon," jawabnya santai.

"Draco?" tanya Ginny

"Tepat," jawab Draco menenggak Kamikaze Shot-nya kemudian menatap Hermione dengan tatapan 'kau tahu darimana?'

Hermione hanya mengedikkan bahu dan meminum lemonade yang terisi di gelas cantik tepat di hadapannya.

Ginny mengerucutkan bibirnya "Bagaimana, Zabini? Apakah itu benar?"

"Mereka memang pasangan suami istri sejati," kekeh Blaise

"Aku kira kau hanya menyukai hijau emerald saja," ucap Harry yang membetulkan posisi duduknya karena Pansy ingin bersandar di bahunya.

Theo yang kini angkat bicara "Dulu kukira dia juga menyukai warna hijau itu, tapi aku salah. Hermione memberikan banyak pengaruh padanya."

Hermione langsung tersedak saat mendengarnya. Memberikan banyak pengaruh? Sakit jiwa. Mereka saja baru kenal dan dekat secara intens seperti sekarang karena kasus bodoh yang menimpa mereka berdua.

Draco merogoh celananya dan mengambil satu pack rokok lalu mengambil satu dan menghisapnya. Lagi-lagi Hermione dibuat melongo olehnya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa Draco seorang perokok "Kau merokok?" tanya Hermione pelan setengah terkejut.

"Di beberapa kesempatan," jawabnya santai sambil terus mengebulkan asap dari mulutnya.

Kini Blaise dan Theo yang memandang heran pada Mrs. Malfoy dihadapannya "Kau tak tahu dia merokok?" tanya Blaise menyelidik.

"Kau menyembunyikan kebiasaan burukmu, mate? Dan baru mengeluarkannya saat kau sudah mengikatnya secara resmi?" kini Theo yang berujar dengan nada yang dibuat-buat secara berlebihan.

Draco mengangguk pelan "Pintar," balasnya lalu mengerling pada Hermione yang terlihat kesal melihat asap yang mengepul di hadapannya.

Ron tampak bangkit dan membantu Daphne berdiri "Kami pulang duluan," ujar Ron "sudah terlalu malam, tidak baik buat si kecil," tambahnya lagi sambil mengusap perut Daphne yang terlihat mulai membuncit dengan mata berbinar.

"Baiklah," hampir semua alumni Hogwarst itu mengucapkannya.

Mereka pamit dan langsung keluar dari bar itu.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan," ucap Blaise "bagaimana kalau kalian harus menjawabnya dengan spontan?"

"Setuju!" seru Ginny

Hermione dan Draco saling berpandangan sambi terus berharap sahabat mereka tak menanyakan hal-hal aneh.

Blaise menyeringai menatap pasangan fenomenal ini "Kapan kalian pertama kali make out?"

Mereka langsung mendelik saat mendengarnya. Kapan? Bahkan mereka saja tak tahu. Atau lebih tepatnya, TAK PERNAH.

"Ayo jawab," desak Harry sambil tertawa saat mendengarnya.

"Itu privasi," Hermione membela diri.

"Drake?" kini Pansy ikut memanas-manasi.

Draco menggeleng "Bila istriku berkata privasi, artinya itu privasi," ujarnya pelan dan santai sambil menyeringai pada Hermione.

"Apakah saat kalian masih di Hogwarst?" tanya Theo penasaran.

"Nott!" Hermione berteriak.

Mereka semua tertawa "Itu berarti benar," kekeh Theo "kalian harus dihukum kalau begitu karena tak mau menjawab," Theo menambahkan lalu melambaikan tangan pada pelayan yang sibuk mondar-mandir "bawakan kami dua gelas bir ukuran terbesar ."

Saat gelas-gelas itu sudah tiba di meja Hermione syok melihatnya. Ukurannya yang sangat besar membuatnya terlihat hampir mirip seperti ember ketimbang gelas "Kalian harus menghabiskannya," ujar Theo tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak mungkin menghabiskannya," tolak Hermione.

Draco menatapnya "Aku ada pemotretan besok pagi," ujar Hermione memelas

"Aku saja yang menghabiskannya," Draco berujar santai.

Saat tangannya akan meraih pegangan gelas itu Hermione dengan cepat menahannya "Kau gila?"

"Tenang saja," desis Darco.

"Draco Malfoy!" Hermione sedikit membentaknya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat peduli akan kesehatan Draco. Apapun yang ia lakukan seharusnya tak berpengaruh apapun bagi Hermione. Seharusnya. Tetapi, tidak kali ini.

"Hukuman yang lain saja," ujar Hermione pada teman-temannya itu sambil masih menahan tangan Draco.

Mereka semua tampak berpikir "Cium suamimu dihadapan kami," celoteh Ginny "anggap saja ini ciuman kalian saat pernikahan. Berhubung kami tak melihatnya waktu itu, jadi kami harus melihatnya sekarang."

"Ya, hitung-hitung kapan lagi bisa melihat pasangan yang paling kontroversi se-Britania Raya berciuman," kekeh Theo.

Hermione menatap Draco. Pria pirang itu hanya menggeleng lalu Hermione hanya tersenyum iblis penuh arti saat menatapnya "Baiklah."

Draco mendelik mendengar dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Semua temannya sontak bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Bahkan Harry yang awalnya menolak pernikahan ini turut bersuka cita melihat kegilaan pasangan ini "Harus terlihat bergairah," goda Pansy.

Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya pada Draco sambil tersenyum lalu menyeringai. Draco sama sekali tak tahu apa yang ia rencanakan "Relaks, dear," ujar Hermione saat menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi Draco kemudian menariknya ke dalam ciumannya.

Draco dapat merasakan harum tubuh istrinya itu. Harum tubuh yang selalu mengusiknya. Campuran jasmine dan vanilla yang walaupun terdengar aneh tapi merupakan percampuran keharuman yang sangat dahsyat. Mereka mulai larut di dalam ciuman itu. Berawal dari ciuman yang sangat biasa kini terlihat sangat bergairah. Draco mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Hermione dan menelusupkan jari-jarinya ke rambut yang di ikat tinggi itu dan mengakibatkan ikatan rapi itu berantakan seketika, Hermione membiarkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, namun saat Draco ikut membuka mulutnya dengan cepat Hermione melepaskan ciumannya lalu tersenyum saat melihat Draco yang terengah-engah "Kau juga kehilangan kendali saat bersamaku, apa kita sudah impas?" bisiknya di telinga Draco yang semakin membuat wajah Draco merahj semerah tomat yang selalu di santap Hermione.

"Wooooow, kalian benar-benar pasangan yang bisa on dimana saja! Pantas kalian sampai melakukannya di lift tadi," ujar Blaise bersemangat.

"Blaise!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Hermione, aku kira kau hanya berpura-pura," Draco langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Theo.

Blaise kini terkekeh "Aku kira kau akan menikah dengan Charlotte."

Hermione mengerutkan dahi sambil merapihkan rambutnya. 'Charlotte? Siapa dia?' batinnya.

"Al Rasyid maksudmu?" tanya Pansy yang bangkit dari sandaran Harry sambil menenggak Vodaktini.

"Yep."

Hermione semakin bingung "Siapa Charlotte?" tanya Hermione pada Draco.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Draco enteng.

"Kau juga tak menceritakannya, mate?" tanya Theo.

"Diam, Nott," balas Draco dingin.

Kini Hermione terdiam. 'Siapa sebenarnya Charlotte yang mereka sebut?' batin Hermione. Al Rasyid? Itu sama sekali tak asing di telinganya. Perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menjalar tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan kiri tangannya. Permainan sudah selesai.

"Aku harus pulang," ujarnya tiba-tiba kemudian mengambil tas dan bangkit dari sofa ungu itu.

Draco menarik tangannya "Kau mau kemana?"

Raut wajah Hermione berubah 180 derajat saat melihat Draco "Aku ada pemotretan pagi, kau bersenang-senanglah," ujarnya cepat lalu melepaskan tangan Draco "Bye, semua."

Draco hanya melongo dan langsung mengambil jubahnya untuk mengejar Hermione yang sudah menggunakan jalur Floo untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Draco pergi tanpa pamit yang langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa pamit.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Blaise.

"Akan terjadi perang sihir lagi," Theo menambahkan.

Harry membenarkan posisi kacamatanya "Aku yakin mereka sudah dewasa," ujaranya santai "kita pulang?" tanyanya pada Pansy.

"Ayo, aku sangat mengantuk," jawab Pansy lalu mengecup cepat Harry.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan bar itu. Blaise dan Theo saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa "Nasib kita miris sekali," kekeh Blase.

"Kita harus segera mencari pasangan jika tak mau mati iri," balas Theo lalu menenggak bir yang ia pesankan untuk Draco dan Hermione tadi.

"Kalian melupakanku," sela Ginny.

Kedua pria itu menatap Ginny kemudian mengangkat masing-masing dari gelas mereka "Hidup lajang!"

Mereka terbahak-bahak dan menghabiskan malam dengan bergelas-gelas bir.

ooo

Rumah mereka tampak sepi. Biasanya Hermione akan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa terlebih dahulu sebelum ia membersihkan dirinya darimanapun dia kembali. Kali ini tidak. Draco melihat ruang tengah yang kosong. Begitu juga dengan dapur. Draco langsung naik ke kamar. Benar saja. Terdengar suara air yang dihasilkan keran dari wastafel kamar mandi mereka. Draco hanya duduk diam sambil menunggu Hermione selesai menggunakan kamar mandi itu. Beberapa saat kemudian Hermione keluar dengan menggunkan jubah handuk hitam miliknya. Dia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Draco sudah duduk di ranjangnya. Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati Draco tanpa sepatah katapun. Baru saja ia mau menarik salah satu dari pintu ganda kamar mereka tangan Draco langsung mengehentikannya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanya Draco dengan raut wajah serius.

Hermione melihatnya dengan wajah datar "Tak ada," balasnya singkat "jadi minggir, aku mau tidur," sebelum dia berhasil keluar lagi-lagi Draco menarik tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Ranjangmu disini, wife," ujar Draco sambil menunjuk ranjang kosong di sampingnya.

Hermione mendengus "Aku tak ingin tidur di ranjang itu."

Draco menatap Hermione dingin "Katakan apa yang salah? Kau aneh! Apa maksudmu dengan pergi begitu saja seperti tadi? Katamu kau ingin menunjukkan betapa bahaginya kita dihadapan teman-temanmu."

"Siapa Charlotte?" tanya Hermione melotot menatap Draco.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Draco cepat.

"Tadi kau mengintrogasiku dengan Anthonny!"

Draco tertawa lalu kembali serius "Kita tak mencampuri hubungan masing-masing, bukan?"

"Ooh yaa? Tadi siang siapa yang menyuruhku untuk tak tertawa lepas di hadapan pria lain? Tapi kini teman-temanmu menyebut wanita bernama Charlotte di hadapan teman-temanku. Dan sekarang kau katakan ini bukan urusanku? Kau yang aneh!" Hermione berteriak tepat dihadapannya.

"Granger!"

"Aku Malfoy sekarang!"

Draco yang sangat terlihat menahan emosinya mendorong Hermione ke dinding kamar mereka "Jika kau Malfoy, bersikaplah selayaknya Malfoy! Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti monyet gila," desis Draco.

Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Napas Hermione kembali memburu "Minggir," ucap Hermione pelan yang masih terus menikmati harum napas Draco di wajahnya.

"Kau cemburu kan?"

"Kau gila!" Hermione mencoba mendorong Draco tapi hasilnya nihil.

Draco semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung melumat dengan ganas bibir ranum istrinya. Hermione meronta dan berusaha mendorong Draco. Tapi tubuhnya seakan-akan mengatakan untuk tetap menerima setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Draco. Suaminya masih melumat dengan ganas bibirnya. Seperti terlalu lelah untuk memberontak Hermione menyerah. Dia menyambut mulut Draco yang sudah terbuka sejak tadi, membiarkan lidahnya melesak masuk. Tangan Darco mulai menginvasi ke setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Jari-jarinya telah sampai di leher Hermione. Leher yang selama ini membuatnya selalu menelan ludah. Hermionepun sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Draco dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberi akses pada bibir Draco yang sudah sampai di lehernya. Dia mulai mencium, menghisap, dan menggigitnya dengan lembut yang berhasil membuat Hermione memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan sedikit lenguhan. Sebelah kakinya sudah terangkat dan melingkar nyaman di bokong Draco. Dengan perlahan ia menyusuri tubuh Hermione dan sampai pada puncak dadanya. Terasa sekali ada yang menegang di balik jubah handuk wanita yang sekarang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan dirinya. Draco membimbing istrinya ke tempat tidur dan mendorong lalu menimpanya dengan sedikit seringaian.

"Kita akan melakukan hubungan seks?" tanya Hermione disela bibir Draco yang kembali melumat bibirnya.

Draco mendengus saat mendengarnya "Apa lagi yang akan kita lakukan?" balasnya saat tangannya sudah menyingkap jubah mandi itu dan merasakan celana dalam renda milik Hermione.

Hermione mendorong sedikit tubuh Draco "Apa tidak melanggar kontrak?"

"Tidak ada di dalam kontrak," ujar Draco santai sambil terus membuka ikatan jubah itu dan langsung memasukkan puting yang sudah mengeras itu ke mulut.

Hermione mulai mendesah seketika "Draco!"

"Apa lagi?" balasnya kesal.

"Kau mabuk?" tanya Hermione disela kegiatan mereka.

"Tidak."

Hermione mengagguk "Oke, ayo kita lakukan," ujarnya cepat.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi," kekeh Draco.

Kini tubuh Draco perlahan-lahan menuruninya sambil tetap mencium setiap lekuk yang ada pada tubuh Hermione. Dia sampai pada tubuh bagian bawah istrinya. Dengan cekatan ia melepaskan celana dalam yang masih menutupinya. Dia mulai memainkan lidahnya di daerah itu. Semakin cepat dan semakin lihai. Hermione gelagapan menghadapinya. Dia semakin merenggangkan kakinya memberikan akses yang luas pada Draco. Suaminya hanya tersenyum dan mulai memainkan lidahnya kembali.

"Aaaah," desah Hermione dibalik napasnya yang memburu.

Draco mulai melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang ia gunakan sedangkan Hermione hanya memerhatikan sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Kau siap?" goda Draco yang sudah mengetahui bahwa Hermione sudah sangat siap untuk menerima dirinya.

Hermione mendengus dan langsung menarik Draco ke adalam ciumannya "Wow, aku tak tahu kalau sehebat ini di ranjang," godanya lagi di telinga Hermione.

"Kau tak perlu tahu banyak tentangku," balas Hermione "masukkan sekarang," perintah Hermione.

Draco terkekeh melihatnya dan langsung meluruskan keinginan istrinya itu. Dia memulainya dengan sangat lembut. Perlahan tapi sangat pasti. Draco mulai memompa tubuhnya. Terdengar lenguhan dari kedua mulut mereka. Sambil terus mengatur ritme yang ada, tangan Draco juga tetap sibuk bermain di dada Herrmione yang semakin membuat tubuh Hermione menegang.

"Semakin cepat, Draco!" teriak Hermione.

"Sabar, dear," Draco semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aaaarh..aaaah," desah Hermione saat Draco menambah kecepatannya.

Mereka sama-sama mendesah. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan Hermione. Tangannya masih sibuk meremas selimut, kemudian beralih ke punggung Draco, dan apapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Beberapa saat kemudian Draco ambruk disamping Hermione dengan napas terengah-engah. Mereka menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh yang sudah bebas dari selembar kainpun. Mereka menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar sambil terus mengatur napas.

"Shit! Aku baru saja bercinta denganmu," umpat Hermione.

Draco hanya meyeringai dan kembali mencium bibir istrinya "Second round?"

ooo

to be continued

**A/N** : How's this chapter? I hope you all are like it. Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya apapun saran dari kalian pasti saya tampung dan saya pikirkan. Masalah kapan update atau kenapa update lama banget, saya kadang-kadang kena writer block atau yang lebih seringnya saya di block sama bos saya. Kerjaan suka menumpuk mendadak. Perjalanan bisnis juga suka datang mendadak, jadi mohon dimaklumi yaa :) Tetap read and review :)

**Pojokan Review:**

- **temma feltson** : hey saya ngga sebel loh :)

- **Mizuumi Yuki** : hey kamu :) makasih uda ngereview lagi. Masalah konflik masih seputar orang ketiga, tapi sedikit diluar dugaan (semoga saya sanggup nuanginnya dalam tulisan) haha. Oia masalah nasib saya hampir serupa itu, cuma mirip hampir di deportasi aja kok. Saking keasyikan kuliah terus saya masih ngerasa masih anak-anak aja, saya sampai lupa ngurusin kewarganegaraan saya yang dobel. Pas udah deadline saya sama keluarga saya jadi ribet sendiri haha. Temen kamu meninggal? I'm sorry. Eehm masalah fict aku di side lain itu bukan pake bahasa Inggris, kamu bisa bahasa Prancis? Fict itu aku publish di side komunitas kampus saya. Saya juga ngga tahu sidenya masih ada apa ngga (astaga Eve! saya berasa udah tua banget loh -_-) Sekarang saya yang terlalu bawel. See you in next review kalau begitu :) (semoga kamu masih mau ngereview saya)

-** Rosemary Libra Jean Malfoy** : hey terima kasih sudah review. Disini Harry udah balik jadi tritagonis? semoga suda :)

-** GiaMione** : hey terima kasih sudah mereview Kita kaya punya telepati deh. Percaya apa ngga, semua ide kamu itu memang ide dasar dari fict ini loh. So excited! :)

**Untuk yang lain terima kasih sekali lagi. Keep rock guys! Keep read and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Hoooah I'm so sorry for take too long to update. I just took a short vacation after applying my masters program hoho. Wish me luck. Btw, thanks for all of your review. Okay, enjoy.

* * *

**All of characters belong to JK. Rowling, but for several characters unfortunately are mine**

**Chapter 5**

One mile to every inch of

Your skin like porcelain

One pair of candy lips and

Your bubblegum tongue, uh uh uh

(Your Body Is A Wonderland – John Mayer)

Terbangun dengan tangan Draco yang melingkari pinggangnya merupakan hal yang sangat baru sekaligus luar bagi Hermione. Sampai tadi malam, dia tak pernah berpikir akan menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta yang sangat luar biasa menakjubkan. Hermione meraih jam yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Masih pukul 6 pagi. Dia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Draco yang dengan begitu kokoh terlingkar di pinggangnya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia menarik selembar selimut putih untuk kemudian berjinjit ke kamar mandi.

Pancuran air sudah menyala. Setelah mengatur tingkat kehangatan air mandinya, Hermione memasuki bilik kaca itu. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menyabuni tubuhnya sambil sedikit berdendang. Tak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang ia dendangkan. Hanya gumaman lagu yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" tanya Draco yang secara mengejutkan di hadapannya.

Hermione langsung menutupi bagian atas dan bawah tubuhnya yang terekspos tanpa sehelai benangpun "Keluar kau! Kau tak lihat aku sedang mandi!"

Draco tertawa dengan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan "Apa yang membuatmu malu? Semalam kau sama sekali pasrah terhadapku."

Wajah Hermione kontan bersemu merah. Tadi malam sama sekali tak direncanakan olehnya. Semua bagian tubuh Hermione ikut berkonspirasi bersama Draco tadi malam, sementara sekarang akal sehatnya sudah kembali normal. Draco melangkah masuk ke dalam bilik mandi itu dengan santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hermione panik saat melihat Draco masuk tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Membantumu mandi mungkin," jawab Draco santai yang langsung membalikkan tubuh Hermione dan mendekapnya lembut dari belakang.

Pria itu langsung memberikan serangan cumbuan di sekitar leher istrinya itu. Hanya butuh satu malam untuk mengetahui bagian tubuh mana saja yang merupakan titik-titik sensitif Hermione. Saat lidahnya mulai bermain di tempat itu Hermione mulai mengerang. Dengan lihai Draco mencium, menggigit lembut, dan menjilatnya. Terdengar erangan pelan yang keluar dari mulut Hermione. Tangan Draco yang sedari tadi berada di bahu Hermione ikut bergerak turun hingga sampai ke lengan atasnya. Dia mengusap secara perlahan. Tangan santunya lagi mulai menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Hermione, sesaat dia sampai di bokong wanita itu kemudian meremasnya pelan yang berakhir di daerah sekitar pangkal paha istrinya. Dia beramain-main disana. Hermione tak kuasa menahan serangannya. Kepalanya mendorong kebelakang dan bersandar nyaman di bahu Draco.

"Siapa tadi yang sok menolak?" goda Draco di telinga Hermione yang terlihat semakin memerah.

Puncak dada Hermione semakin mengeras saat tangan Draco bermain disana. Dengan lembut Draco membelainya dari belakang. Perlahan-perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh Hermione untuk mengahadapnya. Dia langsung melumat rakus bibir Hermione yang basah. Mereka berciuman di bawah pancuran air. Kaki Hermione mulai meleleh menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Draco. Dia merenggangkan kakinya untuk memberikan akses sesuka hati pada Draco. Dengan mengejutkan suaminya berhenti dan melihat Hermione dengan tatapan nakal. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan begitu saja. Hermione melongo dibuatnya "Aku belum selesai," ucap Hermione kesal.

Tak lama kemudian Draco kembali dan langsung menggendong Hermione menuju ranjang mereka. Dia mendorong Hermione keranjang dengan pelan. Dan dalam sekejab dia sudah berada di atas tubuh istrinya sambil tersenyum "Aku juga belum selesai hanya saja aku tahu kau lebih menyukai melakukannya di ranjang dibandingkan dengan kamar mandi tadi."

Hermione mendelik saat mendengarnya "Tak perlu kau jawab," saat Hermione akan membuka mulutnya yang dengan secepat kilat Draco sudah membungkam dengan mulutnya.

"Sekarang," ujar Hermione disela erangannya.

"Sabar," balas Draco dengan nada menggoda.

Tok..tok..tok..

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar. Seperti tak ingin diganggu mereka terus melanjutkan kegitan yang baru saja mereka mulai tadi.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Shit! Siapa yang pagi-pagi seperti ini datang bertamu?" umpat Draco.

"Keluar sana," Hermione mendorong Draco saat ia akan kembali mencumbunya.

Draco mendelik padanya "Kita belum selesai," balas Draco setengah kesal.

"Cepat buka," kini Hermione benar-benar mendorongnya.

Dengan malas Draco mengambil celana pendeknya dan langsung keluar dari kamar. Sepanjang menuruni tangga ia terus mengumpat pada orang yang baru saja menginterupsi kegiatan pagi barunya. Dia sedikit membetulkan rambutnya yang pasti sangat acak-acakan sekarang.

Hermione menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dia meraba nakas untuk mengambil tongkat sihir guna mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah karena serangan mendadak Draco. Hermione memasang kuping lebar-lebar, tak ada sama sekali suara dari bawah. Mungkin saja tamu mereka sudah menghilang. Dengan masih melilitkan selimut tipis putih tanpa perlu memakai jubah mandinya Hermione keluar dari kamar untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Draco," panggilnya dari atas sambil berusaha mengintip ke bawah.

Tak ada jawaban. Hermione mengedikkan bahu dan langsung berasumsi tamu mereka telah pulang. Kerena sudah keluar dari kamar dan haus melanda tenggorokannya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke dapur. Hermione dapat melihat rambut pirang Draco yang hampir sama pirang dengan rambutnya sekarang menyembul dari ruang tengah.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ujar Hermione yang hendak menghampiri Draco.

Langkahnhya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang berada di ruang tengah mereka "Mrs. Hilton."

Hermione melongo melihat wanita paruh baya itu sudah berada di ruang tengahnya pagi-pagi seperti ini. Draco hanya menunjukkan muka 'pakai bajumu' saat melihat tubuh Hermione yang hanya terlilit selimut tidur mereka.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu aktivitas kalian?" kekeh pelan Mrs. Hilton.

"Yaa sepertinya begitu," balas Draco enteng yang langsung mendapat sikutan dari Hermione.

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu," balasnya langsung.

"Aku permisi sebentar," Hermione langsung berlari menuju tangga dan secepat kilat masuk ke kamar mereka dan memakai jubah tidurnya tak lupa ia membawakan atasan piyama Draco. Entah darimana pria itu berasal, tapi ia sangat nyaman berhadapan dengan orang banyak meskipun sedang bertelanjang dada.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hermione turun dengan keadaan yang lebih layak dari sebelumnya lalu menyodorkan atasan piyama itu pada suaminya. Dia membuat teh untuk Mrs. Hilton lalu ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Jadi kedatangan saya pagi ini sama sekali tak ada tujuan khusus."

Pasangan itu beradu pandang "Hanya ingin melihat kehidupan pernikahan kalian saja," ucapnya sok manis sambil menyesap tehnya "boleh aku melihat-lihat rumah kalian?"

"Tentu," jawab Draco cepat.

Mrs. Hilton memulainya dari halaman belakang mereka yang luas lengkap dengan tiang-tiang gawang Quidditch yang menjulang. Tur itu beralih ke dapur yang sama sekali belum pernah disentuh Hermione kecuali untuk membuat minuman atau mengambil piring. Setelah menjelajahi bagian bawah rumah mereka Mrs. Hilton bergerak ke lantai dua rumah ini. Hermione baru sadar bahwa di kamar mereka terdapat dua ranjang yang terpisah. Dia langsung terlihat panik dan ingin langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco.

"Kenapa?" bisik Draco tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari gerak-gerik Mrs. Hilton.

"Ada dua ranjang di kamar kita," jawab Herminone yang juga ikut berbisik.

"Bereskan sekarang," Draco langsung mendorong Hermione menjauh darinya.

"Kau mau kemana Mrs. Malfoy?" tanya Mrs. Hilton pada Hermione yang sudah berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Hermione kikuk menanggapinya "Aku akan ke kamar kami sebentar," balas Hermione.

"Kalau begitu kita sama-sama saja melihat kamar kalian," Mrs. Hilton memberi tanggapan yang sontak membuat jantung pasangan ini berdegup kencang.

Apa yang akan terjadi bila nenek ini tahu ada dua ranjang di kamar mereka? Draco langsung mengalihkan perhatian pejabat migrasi Kementerian ini "Sebenarnya istriku hanya ingin sedikit membereskan kamar kami sebelum kau melihatnya," ucap Draco tenang.

Mrs. Hilton mengerutkan alisnya "Aku harap kau mengerti bahwa kami masih pengantin baru. Keadaan Hermione saat pertama kali kau menemuinya pagi ini rasaku dapat menjawab mengapa ia perlu sedikit membenahi kamar kami,"jelas Draco.

Kali ini Hermione sangat bersyukur menikahi pria bermulut sangat manis seperti Draco. Mrs. Hilton mengangguk dan Hermione langsung kembali ke kamar mereka. Dengan sekali ayunan tongkatnya baju mereka yang berantakan sudah kembali tertata rapi. Ranjang itu sudah di tranformasi menjadi sofa di sudut ruangan. Tur itu berlanjut di kamar mereka. Mrs. Hilton benar-benar meneliti setiap barang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Tak ada yang mencurigakan, kan?" ujar Draco.

Mrs. Hilton mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kalian tak punya foto pernikahan?"

Hermione dan Draco kontan menelan ludah. Mereka saling berhadapan dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Dan seperti biasanya Dracolah yang dapat menyelamatkan Hermione dari segala kebohongan yang mereka bangun.

"Masih tertinggal di Manor, belum sempat kami bawa," ujarnya santai "ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Aku rasa cukup."

Setelah serangan fajar itu berakhir, Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Draco hanya memandanginya dari ambang pintu "Kita akan melanjutkannya?" tanya Draco yang masih bersedekap.

Hermione langsung menggeleng "Kau yang tadi tak mau buru-buru. Sekarang aku harus segera ke lokasi pemotretan," Hermione bangkit dan berjalan ke walking closet-nya.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap dan selesai mematut dirinya di cermin Hermione mendapati Draco yang duduk santai di meja pantri dengan segelas kopi di hadapannya.

"Aku pergi," kini Hermione pamit pada Draco.

Dengan cepat Draco menarik tangannya dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada bibirnya "Kau harus membayarnya malam ini."

"Lihat nanti," Hermione mengedikkan bahu dan menghilang ke dalam perapian.

ooo

Hari-hari mereka dilanjutkan dengan segala macam adu argumentasi, cekcok hebat dan selalu di perbaiki dengan bercinta. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membahas apa maksud dari semua aktivitas mereka saat ini. Hal yang mereka tahu bila tak ada pihak yang dirugikan dari semua ini, berarti semuanya sah-sah saja. Toh mereka sudah menikah. Yaa walau hanya sekadar kontrak tetap saja menikah, jadi tak ada hal yang tabu dari semua kegiatan mereka, bukan? Lagipula hanya saat mereka bercinta sajalah tak perlu ada adu argumen dan tegang otot wajah. Kebersamaan mereka saat ini juga menguntungkan. Mereka dapat lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Meskipun pernikahan mereka tidak didasari oleh cinta setidaknya sikap saling memahami pasangan sangat dibiutuhkan dalam suatu hubungan.

Akhirnya, Hermione tahu mengapa Draco tak mau menempati penthouse-nya yang terletak di St. Martin Road. Setiap pagi Draco selalu menyempatkan diri untuk lari pagi di sekitar kediaman mereka dan hal itu tak mungkin ia lakukan di sekitar penthouse milik Hermione. Terlalu banyak paparazzi. Bukan hanya Hermione yang kini mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaan suaminya, tapi Draco juga tahu semua kebisaan Hermione. Istrinya itu sangat terobsesi dengan kebersihan dan kerapihan. Tak ada satupun barang yang boleh tergeletak selain di tempatnya. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga memiliki fobia terhadap ruang gelap. Setidaknya gencatan senjata yang rutin mereka lakukan setiap malam itu membawa banyak dampak baik bagi kehidupan sandiwara rumah tangganya.

ooo

Skay Sailing Bar

Blaise tengah meracik minuman untuk menjadi menu terbaru di bar-nya. Siang tadi ia mendapatkan bahan baku baru dari salah satu pegawainya. Pegawainya itu membawakan sebotol air fermentasi yang ia dapatkan dari seseorang temannya yang bekerja sebagai peneliti dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah lulusan dari Hogwarst, jadi tak ada alasan untuk mencurigainya sebagai penjahat. Setelah diteliti ulang oleh Blaise untuk melihat apakah ada racun serta menghitung kadar alkohol yang terkandung di dalamnya hasilnya adalah nihil. Air itu bersih dari racun serta memiliki kadar alkohol yang pas untuk menjadi bahan baku pembuatan minumannya.

Bar terlihat sedang ramai oleh pengunjung. Akhir pekan seperti ini, pasti para kaum muda penyihir pergi untuk menikmati malam mereka. Sky Sailing merupakan satu dari banyak bar bergengsi di kalangan penyihir Inggris yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Blaise sedari tadi sibuk membuatkan pesanan para pengujung. Tidak sepeti biasanya, Blaise sudah sangat jarang untuk turun lagi meracik minuman untuk para tamunya. Tetapi, malam ini berbeda. Dia sangat bersemangat untuk membuat minuman dari bahan baku baru untuk para pengunjunnya.

"Buatkan aku satu minuman spesial yang kau miliki," ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang terlihat seperti sinar bulan itu pada Blaise.

Si empunya bar hanya melirik padanya "Aku seperti tak asing melihatmu," jawab Blaise saat melihat wanita di hadapannya.

"Bila kau bersekolah di Hogwarts mungkin saja," balas wanita itu sedikit tersenyum padanya.

Blaise menganggukkan kepalanya "Kau mau mencoba sesuatu yang baru?"

"Apapun itu."

Blaise segera mengeluarkan kemampuannya dalam meracik minuman. Tak lupa ia menggunakan bahan baku yang baru didapatnya untuk minuman ini. Dalam hitungan menit minuman itu tersaji di sebuah gelas cantik. Campuran antara warna kuning muda, hijau, dan cokelat pucat membuat minuman itu terlihat semakin menarik mata "Silahkan," Blaise memersilahkan wanita itu untuk mencicipinya

Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu mengerutkan dahi. Dalam hati Blaise berharap-harap cemas agar wanita ini menyukai minuman yang ia buat. Bila wanita ini tak menyukainya dan berita itu tersebar habislah riwayat bar-nya dimata para pelanggan setianya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Blaise hati-hati.

"Apa ini berbahan dasar nira?" wanita itu balik bertanya.

Ekspresi terkejut melanda manik wajah pria keturunan Italia ini "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku baru saja kembali dari Indonesia dan membawa beberapa botol nira dari Kalimantan, jadi aku hapal betul rasanya."

Blaise semakin terkejut mendengarnya "Apa kau mengenal Loise?"

"Aku mengenalnya, dia anak teman ayahku. Kau juga mengenalnya?"

"Jadi, kau yang memberikan nira ini pada Loise?"

"Yaa, tadi pagi saat bertemu di Diagon Alley, dia mengatakan bahwa dia sekarang bekerja di salah satu bar. Jadi, aku memberikan air nira ini padanya," jawab wanita ini luwes "apa ini hasil olahannya?"

Blaise hanya mengangguk "Ini sempurna," jawab wanita itu mengangguk dan menyesap minuman itu kembali secara perlahan.

"Berarti kau..."

"Luna!" teriak Ginny dari sampingnya dan langsung memeluk temannmya yang menghilang sudah lama sekali.

Luna Lovegood. Wanita itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ginny "Kau tetap berapi-api, Ginny," jawab Luna.

"Kau kemana saja? Hutan mana lagi yang kau jelajahi?"

Ginny mengambil tempat disampingnya "Aku baru saja dari Kalimantan, salah satu pulau menakjubkan di Indonesia," jawabnya "apakah berita itu benar? Hermione sudah menikah?"

"Itu sangat benar. Kau terlalu banyak tertinggal berita."

"Dengan siapa?" tanya penasaran.

"Draco Malfoy."

Luna hanya mengangguk "Mereka sepertinya ditakdirkan untuk bersatu."

"Kau tidak terkejut?"

"Aku sudah meramalnya."

"Kau semakn mirip Trelawney," Ginny terkekeh.

Theo datang dari belakang untuk bergabung dengan gerombolan kecil ini. "Hey," sapanya menepuk bahu Ginny dari belakang.

Blaise langsung memberikan tatapan curiga "Kau datang bersama Ginny?"

Theo mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Ginny "Buatkan aku Martini, sedikit es dengan dua buah zaitun."

"Aku selalu ingat kesukaanmu, mate."

Mereka larut dalam perbincangan dengan Blaise yang masih beridiri dibalik meja bertendernya. Luna mulai menceritakan tentang hewan-hewan sihir yang tersebar di hutan-hutan seluruh dunia, serta tumbuhan-tumbuhannya. Blaise menatap wanita itu dengan saksama. Ada sesuatu hal yang menarik pada diri wanita ini yang sama sekali tak dimiliki wanita-wanita yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Dia unik. Hal itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Blaise.

"Jadi, apakah kalian berkencan?" tanya Luna dengan santai.

Ginny mendelik sementara Theo tersedak gelas kedua Martini-nya "Kalian berkencan," ungkap Blaise yang terdengar seperti pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

Satu-satunya gadis Weasley itu menggeleng "Kami hanya pergi minum bersama selepas jam kantor saja."

"Itu namanya kencan," kekeh Blaise "eeh, kalian bisa ketemu dimana? Bukankah kalian berbeda kantor?"

Theo meletakkan gelasnya "Hari ini merupakan hari pertama Ginny bekerja di kantorku, hitung-hitung sebagai salam pembuka, kami memutuskan untuk minum," balas Theo yang sudah meghilangkan raut terkejut di wajahnya.

"Boleh juga alasanmu," jawab Blaise.

"Hey, dia tak beralasan. Itu semua benar," jawab Ginny defensive.

Blaise dan Luna sontak tertawa sementara Ginny dan Theo hanya tertunduk lemas menghadapi sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

ooo

(Dua Bulan Kemudian)

Polo. Olahraga yang menjadi kegemaran bangsa Eropa ini kini sedang melanda kaum-kaum hedonis di dunia sihir. Quidditch tak lagi menjadi satu-satunya olahraga para penyihir abad ini. Olahraga yang sama sekali tak memiliki unsur sihir ini menjadi tren karena terkesan berekelas dan tak sembarang orang bisa memainkannya.

Pagi hari sekali Hermione sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri acara amal yang berlokasi di Wales. Acara itu bersifat outdoor, seperti garden party lengkap dengan lapangan hijau luas untuk bermain polo. Hermione melongok ke kamar dari walking closet-nya dan menemukan Draco masih terlelap. Dia berjalan menghampiri untuk membangunkannya.

"Draco, bangunlah. Kita ada acara pukul 9," ucap Hermione sambil mengguncang tubuh suaminya itu.

Draco bergeming. Wanita yang rambutnya kembali mencokelat itu kembali menggoyangkan tubuhnya lagi. Tangan Draco secara tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya. Hermione sekarang bertelungkup tepat di atas dada Draco "Aku masih mengantuk," ucap Draco dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Hermione mendengus dan memukul pelan dada suaminya itu "Bangunlah, ini sudah pukul 8."

Draco membalikkan tubuh Hermione. Kini Draco yang berada di atas tubuh Hermione "Draco! Aku tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu," Hermione mendorong Draco lalu tertawa dan bangkit dari ranjang itu.

"Kau menolakku pagi ini, dear," ucapnya dibuat semelas mungkin "ini sangat menyakitkan," tambahnya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Hermione tertawa melihat tingkahnya "Jangan berlebihan dan cepat mandi."

Wanita itu kembali masuk ke dalam walking closetnya. Setengah jam kemudian dia sudah selesai mematut wajahnya dengan tata rias natural dan sangat minimalis. Rambut cokelatnya terkepang rapih sampai tak ada sehelai rambutpun yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia memakai dress selutut bewarna lilac. Draco juga telah selesai merapihkan diri, ia memakai celana bahan jeans hitam dengan kaus bewarna putih dan jas kasual bewarna abu-abu. Tak lupa mereka membawa perlengkapan untuk bermain polo nanti.

Tak berselang beberapa kemudian mereka ber-Apparate ke tempat itu. Lokasi itu sudah dipenuhi para penyihir. Mereka saling berbincang, tertawa, dan bercengkrama. Dari kejauhan terlihat Harry dan Pansy yang sedang berbincang santai dengan keluarga Parkinson. Ron dan Daphne juga terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan pejabat-pejabat Kementerian. Sedangkan Blaise, Theo, dan Ginny tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Jangan pernah tanyakan dimana keberadaan Luna saat ini. Karena ia tak mungkin akan mendatangi acara-acara mewah seperti ini. Dia akan lebih memilih menghabiskan paginya untuk memberi makan Thestral atau sebangsanya daripada harus menghadapi sosialita sihir seperti sekarang.

"Hallo, young couple," sapa Victoria pada mereka.

"Hallo, Aunty," Draco membalasnya kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di pipi bibinya itu.

Hermione mengangguk "Hey, Victoria."

Victoria tersenyum anggun pada Hermione. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia sangat mengagumi bibi dari Draco . Diusianya yang telah mencapai setengah abad seperti sekarang, wanita ini masih terlihat begitu sehat dan cantik. Hal itulah yang tak ia mengerti, kenapa sampai sekarangh ia masih melajang? Mereka berbasa-basi sebentar dan dengan secepat kilat Draco menarik Hermione untuk menghilang dari hadapan bibinya itu. Dia terlalu jengah menghabiskan pagi hanya untuk melayani bibinya itu.

"Kau tidak sopan," dengus Hermione pada Draco saat ia menariknya ke hamparan meja panjang yang menyajikan berbagai macam hidangan.

Draco hanya menggeleng "Bukannya tidak sopan, aku hanya tak sanggup menahan rasa lapar ini," ia menepuk-nepuk perut ratanya lalu mengambil piring dan meletakkan muffin serta telur dadar dan bacon ke atas.

Hermione juga mengambil makanan yang sama seperti Draco. Setelah beberapa gigitan yang ia makan, Hermione menghentikan kunyahannya dan menjauhkan makanan itu dari hadapannya. Dengan wajah memberengut dia mengendus muffin daging yang ia ambil. Kemudian menjauhkannya kembali.

"Hueek," perutnya kontan mual.

Draco mendelik saat menatapnya "Kau jorok sekali," ujarnya sinis.

"Makanan ini sepertinya basi," balas Hermione yang langsung menenggak banyak air putih.

"Tidak mungkin, kita mengambil makanan yang sama. Artinya bila makananmu basi punyaku juga," dia langsung mengendus makanannya kemudian menggeleng. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil muffin yang tadi dimakan Hermione untuk mengendus baunya.

"Ini tidak basi," ucapnya datar dengan raut bingung "lalu apa yang salah?"

Hermione mengedikkan bahu "Entahlah, aku sedang masuk angin sepertinya."

"Makan yang lain sana."

"Selera makanku tiba-tiba menghilang."

Saat itu juga suara seorang wanita yang diperbesar secara sihir menggema di hamparan tanah hijau itu. Dia memberitahukan bahwa pertandingan polo persahabatan guna menggalang dana itu akan segera dilakasankan. Jadi, diharapkan para peserta untuk segera berganti baju dan bersiap di tempatnya.

Draco dan Hermione berjalan menuju tenda untuk mengganti baju mereka. Pasangan itu akan berada di tim yang berbeda nanti. Hermione kembali mengendus sekelilingnya. Ia mengendus wangi tubuh Draco kemudian mengernyitkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco melihat aneh padanya.

"Wangi parfummu sangat menyengat, aku pusing menciumnya. Kau ganti parfum yaa?" Hermione langsung menghindari Draco dan menutup hidungnya.

Draco melotot memandang Hermione "Aku tidak mengganti parfumku, lagipula kau selalu bilang bahwa kau menyukai aroma parfum ini," Draco ikut mengendus bajunya.

"Tapi tiba-tiba aku mual mencium wangi tubuhmu," ujar Hermione kesal.

"Kau aneh, tadi muffin segar kau bilang sudah basi. Sekarang kau bilang bauku aneh. Seperti hamil saja," Draco berjalan meninggalkan Hermione di belakangnya.

"Seenaknya saja kalau bicara," Hermione mendengus.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat sosok-sosok yang mereka kenal keluar dari dalam tenda tempat penggantian baju. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara Hermione ternganga.

"Ginny!" ujar Hermione terkejut.

"Hey, Theo," Draco hanya menyeringai saat melihat kedua orang itu keluar dari bilik penggantian baju itu bersama dengan wajah memerah dan rambut si wanita yang sedikit acak-acakkan.

Wajah Ginny yang sedari tadi sudah memerah kini semakin matang saat pasangan Malfoy memergoki mereka.

"Gin, kau?"

Ginny menghela napasnya. Seperti menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, Theo melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Ginny "Kami berpacaran."

Lagi-lagi Ginny menghela napas kemudian tersenyum menatap Hermione dan kembali menatap Theo "Yaa kami berpacaran," dia berjinjit dan mencium cepat Theo.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, mate. Gadis-gadis Gryffindor menakjubkan," kekehnya yang langsung dibales dengan wajah tak percaya dari temannya itu.

"Kalian ingin menggantikan kami di bilik ini?" tanya Ginny yang terkekeh saat melihat Hermione.

Hermione hanya mendengus dan menoyor kepala Ginny kemudian masuk ke dalam bilik itu sendiri "Dia sudah lelah semalaman," kekeh Draco yang masuk ke bilik sebelahnya.

"Aku mendengarmu, Draco," teriak Hermione dari dalam bilik

Pasangan baru itu hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan pasangan Malfoy.

Beberapa saat kemudian Draco dan Hemione selesai mengganti bajunya. Hermione sudah siap dengan polo shirt putih dengan celana bahan berbetuk kuncup dibawahnya bewarna hitam khusus untuk berkuda lengkap dengan sepatu boot dan topinya, begitu juga dengan Draco. Bedanya hanyalah, polo shirt yang digunakan Draco bewarna hitam dengan celana bewarna putih. Mereka berjalan sambil menuntun kuda-kuda mereka.

Langkah mereka kembali terhenti saat melihat Blaise bersama teman perempuannya yang langsung dikenali Hermione sebagai Luna Lovegood. Tunggu dia datang ke acara yang dipenuhi sosialita seperti sekarang dan datang bersama Blaise Zabini. Lihat! Dunia sihir semakin berangsur-angsur gila.

"Hallo, Malfoys," sapa Blaise pada mereka berdua dengan Luna yang berjalan beriringan bersamanya.

"Terlalu banyak kejutan di pagi ini," Draco menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memandang Blaise dan Luna bergantian.

Luna hanya tersenyum tipis "Kau gemukan, 'Mione," ucap Luna langsung tanpa adanya basa-basi sama sekali.

"Ooh yaa?" Hermione melihat tubuhnya dan meremas-remas pipinya.

"Kau hamil?"

Draco dan Hermione tersedak dengan ludah mereka sendiri. Mereka bertukar pandangan kemudian sama-sama menggeleng "Tidak mungkin," jawab Hermione cepat.

Luna mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk. Terdengar lagi suara wanita memberitahukan bahwa pertandingan polo akan segera dilaksanakan. Hermione dan Draco menaiki kuda mereka masing-masing. Mereka berhadapan. Draco menyeringai saar melihat istrinya dengan anggun duduk di pelana sambil meyunggingkan senyum padanya. Saat pluit dibunyikan teman satu tim Draco mulai memukul bola dan mengoper pada Draco namun dengan secepat kilat bola itu dapat direbut oleh Hermione.

"Kena kau," ucap Hermione mengerling pada Draco dan langsung memukul bola itu dengan mallet dan menggiringnya langsung ke arah gawang.

Pluit kembali dibunyikan menandakan bahwa tim Hermione memimpin. Hermione menghentakkan kudanya untuk kemudian bertemu pandang dengan suaminya "Simpan tenagamu, dear, aku pasti menang," Hermione memacu kembali kudanya.

Draco hanya mendengus kesal. Setelah 4 chukka permainan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh tim Hermione dengan skor yang lumayan telak. Hermione turun dari kudanya dengan sedikit gontai. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengucur dari dahinya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Draco yang langsung menahan tubuh Hermione yang akan jatuh.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali," jawaban Hermione "kita pulang sekarang?"

Draco mengangguk "Aku ambil barang-barang kita terlebih dahulu, kau duduk dulu disini."

Setelah beberapa saat mereka langsung ber-Apparate ke kediaman mereka. Hermione langsung mengehempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang sementara Draco masih di bawah. Perut yang sedari tadi pagi sudah berulah kini kembali menggeliat. Hermione langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua sarapan paginya yang hanya seujung kuku tadi. Matanya tertuju pada kalender saat ia terduduk lemas di pinggiran bathtub. Tak ada lingkaran merah di salah satu tanggal bulan lalu. Hermione kemudian menghitung siklus menstruasinya.

"Shit!"

Siklusnya sudah terlambat satu bulan. Ditambah dengan semua kejadian dipagi ini membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil test pack yang tersimpan rapih di kotak obat Muggle-nya. Untung saja dia selalu menyimpan benda-benda seperti itu. Jadi, saat-saat seperti ini tak lagi bermasalah banginya.

Dengan hati-hati ia menaruh alat itu saat ia mengeluarkan air seninya. Matanya masih tertutup tak mau melihat apa yang ada di alat itu.

"Hermione," panggil Draco yang sudah berada di kamar.

Terdengar suara derap kakinya yang berjalan-jalan di dalam kamar. Suara pintu geser walking closet mereka terdengar terbuka. Tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari, Draco mengalihkannya ke kamar mandi.

Hermione membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Benar saja, hal yang selama ini ia hindari benar-benar terjadi. Dia hanya terduduk lemas di kloset yang sudah ditutupnya.

"Kau di dalam?" Draco langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi mereka dan mendapati Hermione menunduk dengan alat yang masih ia genggam di tangannya "kau sakit?" tanyanya dari ambang pintu.

Hermione hanya menggeleng dan menyodorkan alat yang ia pegang pada Draco dengan tetap menunduk. Draco berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil alat itu. Alisnya mengangkat sebelah kemudian kembali menatap istrinya "Apa maksud dari benda ini?" Draco kemudian kembali memerhatikan benda panjang bewarna putih yang di tengahnya tertera tanda positif bewarna merah di tengahnya.

Dengan berat hati, Hermione mengangkat kepalanya. Dia masih diam tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Aku hamil."

ooo

to be continued

* * *

**Pojokan Istilah**

-** mallet** : pemukul panjang

-** chukka** : periode waktu 7 menit. Biasanya polo dilakukan sekitar 4 sampai 6 chukka tergantung permainan

**Pojokan Review**

**-Mizuumi Yuki** : iya bahasa prancis hehe. Saya ngga punya yang bahas Indonesia. Nanti deh kalau saya sempat, fic-fic lama saya, saya sadur ke indonesia atau inggris. Makasih yaa uda review lagi *hug*

**- Maria Skodowska-Gurie** : ayah saya plus saya dulu masih kebangsaan perancis jadi otomatis bisa hehe, sekarang uda Indonesia tulen haha. Masalah kuliah, jurusan saya jauh sastra dan kawan-kawannya haha. Maksaih loh udah review :)

**-GiaMione** : iyaa loh ide awal saya memang itu charlote, we'll see, okay? haha :) harry dan pansy, lah kan udah saya ceritain di chap 1, bukan? silahkan di cek lagi deh :)

**-Tsubasa Xasllita Dioz :** Makasih sudah review :) saya memang buat cepat, karena memang hubungan mereka awalnya memang dari kasual saja.

**Baiklah, terima kasih atas semua review kalian. Maaf ngga bisa balas satu per satu. Keep read and review guys. Still rock. Still awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : I'm update! Yeaay! Btw, Happy fasting, pals. Enjoy :)

**I own nothing, except some unknown characters. JK. Rowling has**

**Chapter 6**

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you

And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me

No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you

And I don't want you go to bed mad at me

(Mad – Neyo)

Dapur terasa sangat sepi. Hanya terdengar ritme napas yang teratur dari dua insan yang saling berhadapan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dua cangkir teh menjadi saksi diamnya mereka. Helaan napas, hal itu sajalah yang dapat dilakukan oleh Hermione sambil sesekali meraba perutnya. Rasa tak percaya masih menggumul dipikirannya. Rasa tak percaya akan adanya kehidupan yang baru ia ketahui beberapa saat lalu di dalam perutnya. Sementara Draco hanya memandang cangkir teh di hadapannya sambil bolak-balik mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita yang membisu di hadapannya. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan teh di cangkir mereka sudah beranjak dingin sedari tadi namun sama sekali belum ada yang angkat bicara atau melakukan gerakan lain.

Draco memberanikan membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya "Sudah berapa lama?" matanya beralih pandang melihat perut Hermione yang terhalang meja.

Hermione mengedikkan bahunya "Entahlah, bila menghitung dari terakhir kali aku menstruasi mungkin sudah masuk dua bulan."

"Dua bulan?" Draco mendelik mengetahuinya "dan kau baru merasakannya sekarang? Kau gila," cerocos Draco seperti beo.

Hermione kini ikut mendelik "Mana aku tahu, bila sekarang aku sedang hamil. Semua gejalanya timbul hampir secara bersamaan hari ini," bantahnya dengan kesal.

Lalu semuanya sepi kembali.

Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sunyi kembali melanda kedua penyihir itu.

"Kau bilang tadi dua bulan, kan?" tanya Draco memastikan

Hermione mengangguk mengiyakan "Apa kau tak meminum ramuan kontrasepsi?" tanya Draco

"Tidak," istrinya menggelengkan kepala "aku kira kau pasti merapalkan mantra," tambahnya lemas.

Draco menghela napas "Ceroboh," ia merutuki dirinya sendiri "lalu kau mau apakan janin itu?" ia menatap Hermione lekat-lekat.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya "Entahlah," dia mengubur wajahnya di meja "aku masih ada kontrak sampai tiga bulan ke depan," ujarnya lemas.

Draco menatapnya kembali. Kini tatapannya berubah sangat serius. Dia menatap Hermione kemudian beralih pada perutnya. Hermione. Perutnya. Hermione lagi.

Saat itu juga dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sekencang-kencangnya "Tidak, itu tidak mungkin."

"Aku hanya memberikan usulan," balas Draco.

"Usulanmu tidak lucu," Hermione membalas ketus "aku memang kadang-kadang tak bermoral, tapi aborsi itu perbuatan keji."

"Aku hanya memberi saran."

"Aku mau memertahankan janin ini," jawab Hermione.

Draco menatapnya "Itu urusanmu," ujar Draco santai.

"Apa maksudmu 'itu urusanmu'?"

"Itukan ada di perutmu, yaa itu urusanmu," balas Draco sangat santai seperti sedang membicarakan harga sehelai jubah bukannya nasib bayi yang ada di kandungan istrinya.

Hermione melotot mendengarnya "Urusanku?" tanyanya tak percaya "kau juga ikut andil dari kejadian ini!"

"Kau yakin itu anakku?" Draco bertanya dengan suara datar sambil menatap cangkir yang sudah kosong tanpa isi di hadapannya.

"KAU!" Hermione bangkit dan berterriak tepat di hadapan Draco

"Hey, tenanglah aku hanya bertanya," ucap Draco yang masih duduk dan menatap sedikit panik pada wanita berambut cokelat di hadapannya "aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, kau kan bebas, walaupun kita menikah aku tak pernah mengikat atau melarangmu untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain asal tak ada yang tahu."

Hermione menggebrak meja di depannya "KAU PIKIR AKU WANITA MURAHAN?" teriaknya.

Seluruh emosinya seakan meluap begitu saja "Aku hanya berhubungan dengamu. HANYA DENGANM,UMALFOY," dia berjalan cepat menuju tangga meninggalkan Draco yang terdiam di meja pantri.

"DAN AKU DAPAT PASTIKAN INI ANAKMU," teriaknya lagi lalu berlari menuju kamar mereka.

Nyawa Draco yang tadi sempat tercecer menghadapi semua bentakan Hermione kini telah terkumpul kembali. Dia memanjat tangga menuju kamar mereka. Pintu itu tertutup. Dia berusaha menguping. Tak ada satupun suara dari dalam. Tak ada racauan, caci maki, apalagi isak tangis. Ia mendorong pintu ganda kamar mereka. Kamar itu sepi. Tak berpenghuni. Hermione telah pergi.

ooo

Sudah tiga hari Hermione menghilang dari peradaban dunia Draco. Kepergiannya menjadi hal aneh bagi Draco. Rumah mereka terasa begitu lapang. Tak ada yang berdendang tak beraraturan setiap paginya. Tak ada harum teh yang biasanya menyeruak dari pantri setiap pagi dan sore hari. Dan yang sangat dirasakan oleh Draco adalah kehilangan teman beradu argumentasi paling tangguh dan teman tidurnya sekaligus.

Tak ada satupun dari sahabat mereka yang tahu tentang masalah yang melanda pasangan ini. Dengan rapi keduanya menutupi semua ini. Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu dimana sebenarnya keberadaan istri yang sedang dikuasai segala macam hormon kewanitaannya itu. Dia mengirim orang untuk datang ke kantor agensi Hermione, tapi berdasarkan laporan yang ia terima sudah dua hari belakangan ini Hermione tak datang ke kantor. Ada yang mengatakan mungkin saja dia sedang melakukan pemotretan di luar kota atau di luar negeri. Draco juga mengirimkan orang untuk mengecek jadwal Hermione pada Sabine, asistennya. Lagi-lagi yang ia dapatkan kabar yang tak baik. Sabine mengatakan bahwa Hermione mengiriminya pesan untuk membatalkan semua janjinya seminggu kedepan tanpa memberitahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Masih belum menyerah ia mengirim orang untuk membuntuti Ginny serta Luna. Mungkin saja Hermione menginap atau bertemu dengan salah satu dari sahabat wanitanya lagi usaha itu tak membuahkan hasil. Draco masih belom mengetahui dimana jejak istrinya itu. Tak mungkin ia bertanya pada Harry atau Ron. Bisa-bisa mereka membuat Draco menjadi perkedel atau makanan kaleng dalam sekejap karena tahu ia menyakiti Hermione.

Draco memegang dagunya dengan tatapan dingin tak berekspresi menatap perkamen di tangannya. Ia duduk di balik meja kantornya. Emosinya sangat tidak stabil. Sudah dua orang karyawannya yang ia pecat hanya karena kesalahan sepele. Segalanya menjadi serba salah. Draco membanting perkamen-perkamen yang ada di tangannya tepat di hadapan sekretarisnya. "Sudah kukatakan aku tak menerima sampah seperti ini, katakan pada Richard bereskan barangnya sekarang juga," ujar Draco dingin dengan tatapan siap membunuh siapa saja yang melawannya.

Tepat saat itu Blaise masuk ke dalam kantornya "Pergilah," perintahnya pada sekretarisnya yang lemas setelah pembantinganperkamen tadi.

"Hey, Mr. Malfoy kau kenapa?" tanya Blaise yang bersedekap di dekat perapian kantornya.

Draco kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursinya "Semua hal membuatku gila."

"Kau bertengkar dengan 'Mione?" tanya Blaise.

Seperti cenayang, Blaise menebaknya dengan sangat tepat. Draco hanya diam, tak mampu menjawabnya. "Jadi itu benar?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti peramal," ujar Draco sedikit kesal.

"Berbaikanlah sebelum semua karyawan Malfoy Coorps kau pecat," kekehnya "aku pergi dulu, tadi aku hanya mampir saja sebenarnya."

Dengan menggunakan jaringan Floo, Blaise menghilang bersama apio hijau yang berderik.

ooo

Draco duduk termenung di depan perapian rumah mereka. Suara derik kayu yang terbakar sajalah yang menemaninya malam ini. Musim gugur sudah menampakkan wujudnya. Udara di luar sudah mulai mendingin. Angin yang bertiup seakan-akan mampu meruntuhkan tulang-belulang manusia. Pikiran Draco langsung tertuju pada Hermione. Dimana ia di tengah cuaca yang sangat tak bersahabat seperti ini? Walaupun Draco yakin ia tak akan kedinginan karena dia bukanlah gelandangan yang tak memiliki tempat untuk berlindung.

Tempat berlindung. Draco langsung mendapat ide dimana keberadaan Hermione sekarang. Dia bergegas menuju kamar mengambil mantel tebalnya dan langsung ber-Apparate.

ooo

St. Martin Road

Draco berdiri terpaku di depan sebuah pintu ganda bergaya minimalis di lorong apartemen mewah. Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia hanya terdiam disitu. Perasaan ragulah yang menggelayuti otaknya.

Tok..tok..tok..

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk. Tak mungkin seorang Malfoy takut batinnya. Seorang wanita muncul dari balik pintu itu. Wanita yang sudah tiga hari menghilang dari peradabannya. Mereka saling menatap. Dan tetap saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Belum sempat ia berujar, Hermione menarik kembali lagi pintu itu. Berniat untuk menutupnya. Dengan cepat dia menahannya dan langsung masuk tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan ini. Memang tak sebesar kediaman mereka di Waltham Forrest, tapi cukup menyenangkan. Perapian berderak mengeluarkan suaranya sementara Hermione hanya bersender di pintu bersedekap sambil memerhatikan Draco.

"Kita harus bicara," sekarang Draco sudah berdiri di ruang tengah penthouse Hermione ini.

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," Hermione menjawabnya dingin.

"Tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Masih dengan bersedekap di pintu Hermione membuka kembali suranya "Bila kau ingin aku mengaborsi bayi ini hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi dan.."

"Aku tak mengatakan padamu bahwa kedatanganku untuk hal itu, aku datang kesini..." kalimat Draco belum sempat terselesaikan namun Hermione sudah memotongnya.

"Bila kau tak menginginkan bayi ini tak ada masalah. Aku akan tetap memertahankannya, lagipula..."

"Kita akan memertahankannya," suara Draco yang datar terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Hermione "aku akan memertahankannya."

Terkejut. Hermione mematung di tempatnya. Hanya tiga hari ia tak bertemu dengan pria pirang di hadapannya, tapi keputusannya sungguh di luar dugaan. Selama tiga hari ini Hermione sudah mempertimbangkan dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan tentang bayi yang ada di perutnya dan perceraian yang sudah menantinya. Dia akan tetap memertahankan bayi ini, menutupi kehamilan sekitar tiga bulan kedepan, itu juga bila masih bisa di tutupi melihat badannya yang sudah semakin membesar. Bila tidak bisa ditutupi dan ia terbukti melanggar kontrak dengan berat hati ia harus membayar penalti dari kontraknya. Setelah itu ia akan bercerai dengan Draco dan akan hidup dengan nyaman bersama anaknya kelak. Semua itu sudah terpikirkan olehnya.

Draco sudah berada tepat di hadapnnya. Memandang Hermione yang masih mematung "Katakan sesuatu, Hermione," ujar Draco.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara Draco menarik istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya "Apa sekarang kau merasa seperti sedang bermimpi?" tanya Draco yang masih bingung dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Memeluk Hermione seperti sekarang sama sekali di luar rencananya. Mereka terlihat seperti 'pasangan' yang baru saja mengalami masalah berat dan berhasil melaluinya dan merayakannya dengan pelukan hangat seperti ini.

Hermione menggeleng "Harum tubuhmu nyata."

"Berarti ini nyata. Simpel."

Mereka berpelukan dalam diam. Draco mengecup puncak kepala Hermione "Maafkan aku," ujarnya sangat pelan.

Saat itu juga Hermione mendorong tubuh Draco dan melihatnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan dengan kata-kata. Antara ngeri dan tak percaya. "Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

Draco mengerutkan dahinya dan melepaskan tangannya yang yadi beristirahat nyaman di pinggang Hermione "Tak ada."

"Pasti ada," ucap Hermione tak sabaran "kau meminta maaf?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kau pasti salah dengar."

"Aku tidak salah dengar."

"Salah."

"Tidak."

Draco terkekeh "Terserah padamu, silahkan berspekulasi sesuka otakmu yang sangat cemerlang."

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian mendengus. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi," ujar Draco yang mengejutkan Hermione.

Saat itu juga Hermione langsung menahan pergelangan tangan suaminya itu "Bermalamlah disini."

Draco memerhatikan Hermione yang masih memegang tangannya. Dengan menyeringai ia berjalan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Hermione tersenyum melihatnya. Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berargumentasi tentang kehamilan Hermione. Mereka menghabiskan malam di ruang tengah penthouse yang terdominasi dengan warna putih ini. Banyak hal yang mereka bahas, dari kontrak kerja Hermione yang akan terganggu, kapan mereka akan menunjukkan hal ini pada publik, partispasi masing-masing untuk mengurus kehamilan sampai bayi mereka lahir, sampai kontrak pernikahan mereka. Dapat dipastikan Hermione masih mengandung saat kontrak mereka seharusnya berakhir.

"Itu kita pikirkan lain kali," ujar Draco yang sudah bersandar malas di sofa saat Hermione membahas kembali tentang kontrak pernikahan mereka.

"Kau selalu menganggap enteng segala permasalahan yang terjadi," dengus Hermione.

Draco bangun dari sandarannya dan sedikit mengendus "Pernthouse-mu tercium seperti toko roti," ujarnya kembali bersandar.

"Aku memang memanggang banyak roti dan cookies hari ini. Napsu makanku sangat melonjak saat ini."

"Tapi ini seperti wangi cookies hangus," ucap Draco.

Hermione ikut mengendus dan menepuk keningnya "Merlin!" kemudian dia berlari menuju dapur dan mendapati hazelnut cookies yang ia panggang kini sudah berubah hitam legam dan sama sekali tak dapat dimakan. Semuanya karena Draco yang datang dan menginterupsi acara panggang memanggang kuenya.

Sisa malam ini mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol hal-hal yang menurut mereka tidak penting. Mereka berbincang seperti teman lama yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu. Saling bergosip menceritakan tentang teman-teman satu almamater sekolah mereka dulu. Hal yang sama sekali bukan 'Draco'

ooo

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you

Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you

(I'll stand by you – The Pretenders)

Hermione memutuskan untuk menetap di penthouse-nya selama beberapa hari. Draco ikut menemaninya. Entah alasan apa yang menyebabkannya mau menginap di penthouse itu, padahal semua orang tahu dia sangat anti tidur selain di rumahnya sendiri. Hermione mengosongkan semua jadwalnya. Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku dan menyelesaikan program kuliah hukumnya. Sementara Draco bekerja seperti biasa, hanya saja dia tidak pulang ke Waltham Forrest melainkan ke penthouse istrinya. Dia menyebut ini sebagai toleransi dalam berhubungan.

Setelah membuat janji temu dengan dokter kandungan Muggle, mereka berkendara menggunakan mobil menuju kawasan Muggle. Menurut buku yang dibaca oleh Hermione, ber-Apparate kurang baik dilakukan untuk ibu pada usia kandungan yang masih sangat muda. Jadi, dengan berat hati Draco menyetujui untuk berkendara menuju rumah sakit itu. Mereka lebih memilih memerikasakan kandungan di kawasan Muggle karena mereka belum mau berita tentang kehamilan Hermione terekspos di media sihir. Bahkan para sahabat mereka sama sekali tak ada yang tahu mengenai kabar 'bahagia' ini.

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sakit berarsitektur sangat modern di tengah kora London. Sesampainya di dalam Draco sedikit mengernyitkan hidungnya. Bau khas rumah sakit sangat mengganggunya. Dengan mengunakan lift mereka menuju lantai lima, tempat praktek dokter kandungan yang telah membuat janji dengan mereka. Saat lift itu terbuka mereka di sambut dengan ruangan bertema ceria. Dinding-dinding itu bercatkan warna-warna ceria. Biru muda, merah muda, kuning, hijau, dan warna-warna ceria lainnya membingkai apik dinding lantai ini. ditambah lagi dengan stiker-stiker dinding berbentuk hewan, tumbuhan, dan awan yang berarak. Semua ini sangat khas anak-anak. Karena lantai ini memang di khususkan untuk perawatan kandungan dan anak. Hermione mendatangi meja perawat untuk bertanya tentang janjinya.

"Apakah dokter Travis sudah datang?" tanyanya sopan pada perawat itu.

Perawat berbaju merah muda itu tersenyum "Sudah, apakah Anda sudah membuat janji?" kini dia berbalik tanya.

Hermione hanya mengangguk "Atas nama?"

"Hermione Malfoy."

"Baiklah , Mrs. Malfoy kau harus menunggu sebentar karena masih ada 6 pasien diatasmu," ujar perawat itu tersenyum "kau dan suamimu," ujarnya lagi sambil melihat kearah Darco yang berdiri di belakang Hermione sedari tadi "bisa menunggu disana," tambahnya sambil menunjuk ruang tunggu di kanan meja ini.

"Terima kasih," balas Hermione dan langsung berjalan menuju runag tunggu itu.

"Kau urutan ke 6?" tanya Draco yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari istrinya "apakah sekarang lagi musim hamil?"

Hermione hanya mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Draco. Mereka duduk di ruang tunggu dengan diam. Draco mengambil majalah yang tersedia di ruangan itu dan membacanya dengan tenang sementara Hermione duduk dengan sedikit gelisah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Draco yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari majalah di hadapanya.

Hermione menatap Draco dengan kesal "Sudah berapa lama kita disini? Kemana sebenarnya dokter itu?" Hermione mengomel.

"Kita baru lima belas menit disini," jawab Draco datar.

"Tapi aku rasa ini sudah sangat lama, aku lapar," Hermione mengatakannya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk pada ayahnya.

Draco terkejut saat mendengarnya "Kau baru saja sarapan saat kita meninggalkan rumah tadi."

"Aku hanya memakan sedikit pancake," ujar Hermione dengan mulut yang mengerucut.

"Sedikit? Empat buah pancake masih kau katakan sedikit?" tanya Draco tak percaya "kau hamil anak naga?"

"Iya, aku hamil anakmu, Draco. Dan arti namamu adalah naga. Jadi, iya. Aku hamil anak naga."

Draco mendengus dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hermione

"Mencari sedikit angin segar," kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan Hermione yang masih sebal karena menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian Draco kembali ke ruang itu. Ia dapat melihat Hermione yang masih merengut. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Membuka majalah kemudian menutupnya tanpa sempat dibaca. Draco menyodorkannya kantung bewarna cokelat padanya. Hermione mengambil dan kemudian membukanya. Matanya seketika langsung berbinar. Draco tersenyum melihat tingkah isrtinya itu.

"Ooh terima kasih, Draco," ujarnya sangat senang "kau benar-benar ibu periku," tambahnya lagi lalu langsung mengeluarkan roti lapis tuna dan melahapnya dengan tersenyum.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit roti lapis dan air mineral itu kandas tak bersisa "Kenyang?"

"Lumayan."

"Dasar naga."

Seorang perawat menghampiri pasangan ini "Mrs. Malfoy silahkan masuk."

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam, akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam ruang periksa. Dokter Travis sudah menunggu di balik mejanya. Dokter yang terlihat masih sangat muda. Draco sempat menaksir umur pria di hadapannya ini. Paling umurnya tak lebih dari 35 tahun. Setelah berjabat tangan dan menjelaskan kondisi kandungan yang baru mereka ketahui seminggu belakangan ini, dokter itu meminta Hermione berganti menjadi gaun pasien di belakang ruangan ini. Dibantu dengan perawat tadi Hermione mengganti dress cokelat susunya menjadi gaun katun bewarna biru langit. Setelah selesai dia meminta Hermione untuk berbaring di tempat tidur kecil dengan segala macam alat disampingnya.

"Baiklah Mr. dan Mrs. Malfoy kita akan melihat sudah berapa umur kandungan ini," dia melumuri gel bening di atas perut Hermione.

Hermione sedikit terkejut saat gel itu menyentuh pertunya. Sensasi dingin dan sedikit lengket itu yang mengagetkannya. Sebuah alat seperti stik di tempelkan di perutnya. Draco hanya memerhatikan dengan saksama. Semua hal ini sangat asing baginya. Di dunia sihir tak pernah ada alat seperti ini untuk melihat usia kandungan.

"Kandunganmu sudah mencapai 8 minggu," ucap dokter itu sambil melihat hasil dari USG yang terlihat di layar di samping tempat tidur Hermione "dan terlihat sehat," ujarnya tersnyum.

"Kalian mau mendengar detak jantungnya?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. Dokter tampan itu menekan tombol yang berada di bawah layar itu dan terdengarlah suara menggelepar-gelepar dari layar monitor itu "Janin kalian sangat sehat. Kau dapat mendengar suara jantungnya?" tanya dokter itu sambil tersenyum pada Hermione.

Tanpa Draco sadari seulas senyum menyungging di bibirnya. Hermione tak kuasa menahan air mata yang menyeruak dari matanya. Setelah USG selesai dilakukan Hermione kembali mengganti bajunya.

"Jadi, kapan waktu kelahirannya?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Pertengahan Februari," jawab dokter itu "saya resepkan vitamin untuk isrti Anda serta bayi kalian," dia mulai menulis resep itu di kertas dan memberikannya pada Draco.

Setelah berjabat tangan mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Perawat tadi mengantar mereja dengan tersenyum. "Kita ganti dokter saja, aku tak suka dokter tadi," ujar Draco saat mereka sudah di lift.

Hermione melihatnya bingung "Kenapa? Aku suka dengannya. Dia tampan dan ramah."

"Tampan? Kau gila. Dia terlihat seperti akan memakanmu. Seleramu buruk sekali," ujar Drco kesal "kita akan ganti dokter, aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk mencari dokter kandungan terbaik di Inggris."

"Kau cemburu yaa," Hermione menggodanya.

Draco terkekeh "Kau berkhayal," dia keluar dari lift dan berjalan mendahului Hermione.

ooo

Kabar gembira datang dari pasangan Ronald Weasley dan Daphne Greengrass. Putra pertama mereka lahir beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebagai perayaan atas kelahiran bayi mereka yang diberi nama Nathanael Weasley itu Ron dan Daphne mengundang para kerabat dekat mereka untuk makan malam di rumah mereka.

Hermione sudah sibuk mematut wajahnya di cermin. Sesekali ia memerhatikan perutnya yang sudah sedikit berisi di di hadapan cermin. Terasa tegang, seperti ada yang menarik ke bawah. Dia mencoba semua dress kasualnya. Tetapi, berkali-kali ia merasa perutnya tetap terlihat besar. Tak ada satupun baju yang dapat menutupi perut yang mulai membesar itu. Sedari tadi Draco memerhatikan Hermione yang sibuk dengan acara menutupi perutnya. Dia hanya terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Draco dari ambang pintu walking closet-nya.

Hermione tidak mengalihkan pandanngannya dari cermin besar di depannya "Aku tak dapat menutupi perut ini," dia meraba-raba perutnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Draco melipat tangannya di dada dan menyenderkan bahunya di pintu "Tak ada yang perlu ditutupi."

"Kalau mereka tahu aku hamil, bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja."

"Kalau berita itu tersebar pada klienku?" kini Hermione semakin stress.

Draco menghilang dari tempatnya "Kita bayar penalti," ujarnya dari kamar dengan suara yang lumayan kencang "cepat berpakaian."

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu," Hermione balas berteriak.

Setengah jam berikutnya akhirnya Hermione sudah siap. Ia memakali dress bewarna biru metalik dengan cardigan putih yang menutupi bahunya serta sepatu datar yang bewarna senada dengan cardigannya. Menurut buku Muggle dan sihir yang ia baca, memakai high heels saat masa kehamilan sangat tidak dianjurkan. Selain rawan untuk si bayi, hal itu juga membuat si ibu cepat lelah.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk. Seperti permintaan Hermione mereka tak akan ber-Apparate lagi mulai sekarang sampai ia melahirkan. Berhubung Draco paling malas berkendara dan jarak dari rumah mereka ke kediaman Ron di Kensingston Abbey lumayan jauh, jadilah Draco mengatur Portkey untuk mereka.

Kediaman Ron sudah terlihat ramai. Tak ada tamu-tamu penting dari Kementerian atau kaum sosialita yang merupakan teman dari Daphne. Acara ini hanyalah acara yang ditujukan untuk keluarga Weasley dan sahabat-sahabat Ron serta Daphne. Kedatangan Hermione langsung disambut dengan peluk hangat dari Ginny.

"Kau terlihat cantik," ungkap Ginny " dan..."

"Dan apa, Gin?" tanya Hermione tak sabaran.

"Berbeda."

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya "Kau bercahaya," tambah Ginny lagi "seperti ada yang baru dari dirimu."

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel-novel cinta, Gin," balas Hermione yang disambut kekehan dari Draco yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Mereka duduk di sofa panjang ruang tengah rumah Ron ini. Mata Ginny menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari penampilan Hermione hari ini "Kau memakai flat shoes?" tanya Ginny menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hermione tersenyum kikuk "Hanya ingin mengganti suasana."

"Kau tak pernah keluar dari kandangmu hanya menggunakan flat shoes seperti sekarang, super model," ujar Ginny nyinyir.

"Ginny!"

Draco terkekeh melihat keadaan mereka. Hermione bangkit dari tempat duduknya "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco.

"Sedikit haus."

"Biar aku saja, ibu hamil," kekeh Draco yang berbisik di telinganya.

Wajah Hermione kontan memerah. Dan tanpa tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka Ginny ikut tertawa "Kalimat erotis apa yang dibisikkannya padamu?"

Hermione melongo. Erotis? Demi Merlin! Temannya yang satu ini benar-benar gila.

Dari tempat mereka duduk terlihat Harry dan Pansy yang sedang bercengkrama dengan keluarga Weasley lainnya. Victoire Weasley tampak nyaman berada di dekapan Pansy yang tertawa kecil bersamanya. Luna dan Blaise juga sudah bergabung dengan mereka. Entah apa hubungan yang mengikat mereka sekarang. Luna tak pernah secara terang-terangan mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Blaise. Begitu juga dengan pria keteurunan Italia itu. Mereka tampak nyaman satu sama lain. Hanya itu yang mereka dan orang-orang ketahui. Mau dibawa kemana hubungan mereka? Semua itu terserah pada takdir dan Merlin. Theo datang tak berapa lama setelah Draco dan Hermione tiba. Dia langsung disambutoleh Ginny yang meninggalkan Hermione di sofa dan memberikan kecupan singkat padanya.

Setelah semua keluraga Weasley dan semua sahabat mereka hadir acara makan malam itupun dimulai. Mereka meyihir ruang makan menjadi sangat panjang. Sehingga semua orang yang datang mendapatkan tempat. Draco dan Hermione tepat duduk berhadapan dengan Luna dan Blaise, sementara harry dan Pansy duduk di samping Draco, pasangan Ginny dan Theo duduk tepat di samping Blaise. Dan si empunya acara, Ron dan Daphne duduk di ujung meja makan panjang ini.

"Terima kasih sudah datang di acara makan malam," ujar Ron dari ujung meja ini "aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata, jadi silahkan nikamati hidangannya saja," tambah Ron yang menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal sambil terkekeh.

George berdiri dari kursinya dan menaikkan gelas yang berisi wine ke udara "Untuk Ron, saudaraku yang payah," semua orang tertawa "dan untuk Daphne yang dengan bodohnya terjebak bersama Ron," kini Daphne yang terlihat bersemu "dan keluarga baru Weasley, Nathanael Edvard Weasley."

Semua orang mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum wine itu, sementara Hermione tak menyentuh wine itu sama sekali "Kau tidak minum, Mrs. Malfoy?" tanya Blaise yang berada di hadapannya.

Hermione menggeleng "Aku tidak bernafsu."

"Sayang sekali padahal wine ini langsung aku pesan ke Evora sebagai kado untuk acara makan malam ini, kau tahu wine ini enak sekali," balas Blaise.

Dalam hati Hermione merutukinya. Dia sangat ingin mencicipi wine ini. Wanginya begitu menggoda untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. "Kau tak bernafsu dengan wine? Kau sakit?" tanya Ginny "kau paling ahli mencicipi wine, bukan?"

Sudah sedari tadi Hermione ingin memplester mulut Ginny yang entah mengapa hari ini sangat menyebalkan "Kata dokter Muggle-nya dia tak boleh minum," ujar Draco santai.

"Kau benar-benar sakit?" Ginny melotot saat mendengarnya.

Hermione mendelik menatap Draco yang hanya terkekeh "Aku hanya menjaga kebugaran tubuh," dengan kesal Hermione menginjak kaki Draco.

"Auuuu," Draco berteriak seketika.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Drake?" tanya Pansy.

"Yaa aku baik-baik saja," ia memberikan tatapan kesal pada Hermione.

Santap malam itu dilanjutkan. Berbagai macam makanan dihidangkan di meja itu. Dan saat itu jugalah selera makan Hermione meghilang begitu saja. Dari sekian banyak macam makanan dia hanya mengambil sepotong Beef Wellington dan sejumput kentang tumbuk. Dan tiba-tiba selera makannya itu manjadi lenyap seketika saat Ceviche di hidangkan. Ia menahan mulutnya agar tak memuntahkan isi perutnya di situ juga. Dia permisi ke toilet yang diikuti dengan Draco di belakangnya. Semua orang sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan tak ada yang memerhatikan mereka. Namun tidak dengan Luna. Dan tanpa ia sadari Luna memerhatikan semua kelakuannya malam ini.

Jamuan makan itu akhirnya selesai. Mereka pindah kembali ke ruang tengah keluarga kecil Ron. Lagi-lagi Hermione menolak meminum wine. Keluarga Weasley terutama Molly dan Arthur sedang sibuk mengerubungi Nate, begitulah panggilan putra mereka, yang tertidur nyaman di pangkuan Daphne sedangkan sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul di dekat perapian sambil sibuk bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"Kau masih akan melakukan risetmu lagi?" tanya Hermione pada Luna.

"Masih, tapi aku akan vakum selama beberapa saat," jawabnya enteng,

Hermione tersenyum "Karena Blaise?"

"Satu dari sekian banyak alasan," jawabnya gampang "'Mione?"

"Yaaa."

"Kau tak memakan Ceviche tadi?"

Hermione menggeleng tanpa sadar kemana pembicaraan ini akan berarah "Kenapa?"

"Aku mau muntah saat menciumnya."

"Bukankah kau sangat menyukai hidangan laut, terutama Ceviche. Kau ingat saat kita jalan-jalan ke Peru, kau hampir menghabiskan lima porsi hidangan itu?"

Skat mat! Hermione sudah tahu kemana arah percakapan ini. Dia lupa memerhitungkan Luna yang memiliki keahlian sebagai pengamat. Dan kesialapun bertambah, hampir semua sahabatnya mengalihkan pandangan pada mereka berdua.

"Kau memakai sepatu datar yang sangat jelas semua orang tahu kau tak pernah keluar tanpa heels setelah kau menjadi model, kau menolak meminum wine sedangkan semua orang tahu kau sangat tergila-gila dengan minuman itu sampai-sampai kau bisa menilai mana wine yang berkualitas rendah mana wine yang berkualitas tinggi hanya dengan menciumnya. Dan yang terakhir kau mual saat melihat Ceviche yang notabene adalah makanan laut kesukaanmu," Luna berhasil membuat Hermione terdiam sementara Draco sudah tak tahan menahan kekehannya melihat ekspresi pucat dari istrinya.

Semua orang hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua tanpa tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Luna "Jadi, sudah berapa usia kandunganmu?" tanya Luna sambil tersenyum.

"Kau hamil?" Ginny berteriak.

Hermione menunduk lemas "Istrimu hamil, Drake?" tanya Theo

Draco mengangguk datar "Selamat, mate," ujar Theo dan Blaise hampir berbarengan.

Semua orang akhirnya antusias menghampiri pasangan Malfoy ini. Mereka berbondong-bondong memberikan selamat. "Jadi sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Molly yang tetiba antusias terhadap Hermione.

"Delapan minggu," ungkap Hermione.

"Woow, ini akan menjadi berita paling panas. Pasangan sensasional akan segera memiliki anak," ujar George antusias.

"Victoria pasti akan sangat senang mengetahui hal ini, Drake," ujar Theo.

Sekali lagi semua orang memberi selamat. Dan rutukan dari Ginny yang merasa Hermione mentup-nutupi dari dirinya. Setelah Hermione menjelaskan semuanya pada Ginny tentang kontrak model, akhirnya ia mengerti.

Sekitar pukul sebelas malam mereka kembali ke kediaman mereka. Tak ada perbincangan malam yang biasa mereka lakukan. Hermione masih kesal pada Draco yang tak berusaha menutupi kehamilannya sampai saatnya nanti dan malah memproklamirkannya dengan senang. Setelah berganti dengan gaun tidurnya, Hermione langsung menaiki ranjannya dan mematikan lampu tidur di nakas sampingnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Draco sudah di disampingnya. Dia melihat kearah Hermione yang terlihat sudah terlelap. Draco hanya tersenyum melihat Hermione yang marah berlebihan hanya karena teman-temannya tahu bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Draco bersandar di kepala ranjang mereka. Dia mengambil bingkai foto kecil diatas nakasnya yang memuat hasil USG pertama Hermione kemarin.

"Aku tak tahu wujudmu sekarang," ujarnya pada foto di tangannya "mungkin seperti ulat atau kecebong, tapi aku yakin kau akan tumbuh menakjubkan kelak. Lebih menakjubkan dari aku bahkan dari ibumu," Draco tersenyum dan mengacak rambutnya karena berlaku bodoh seperti sekarang, berbicara dengan hasil USG di tengah malam.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan Hermione kemudian ke perutnya yang diutupi dengan selimut "Selamat malam, buddy," Draco mematikan lampu nakasnya dan merangsek masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Tanpa Draco sadari Hermione sama sekali belum terlelap. Dia mendengar semua perkataan Draco tadi. "Selamat malam," balasnya berbisik dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

ooo

to be continued

**Pojokan Istilah**

**- Ceviche** : makanan laut khas Amerika Latin, tapi aslinya dari Peru.

**Pojokan Review :**

- **Maria Skodowska-Gurie** : haha nulis novel, saya belum punya waktu sebanyak itu buat nulis. Kerjaan dan kalau nanti saya past untuk ujian magister saya pasti bakal makan waktu banget, nulis novelnya nanti saja kalau udah punya banyak waktu haha. Bule? Mungkin bisa dibilang kaya gitu, rambut saya yang paling mencolok sepertinya -_- Wajah Emma? Jauh banget ngebayaginnya haha. Eeh kamu baca Fifty shades of Grey? Saya udah baca duluan baru tahu kalau itu dari fanfict Twilight loh -_- Saya pasti bakal balas PM selama itu bukan spam dkk hehe. Makasih yaa sudah review :) Saye terlalu bawel kali ini.

-**Achika yue** : makasih sudah review. Kesan weasternya itu disebelah mana yaa kalau saya boleh tahu :)

-**GiaMione** : maaf sekali kalau update yang lalu lama banget. Saya baru pulang liburan singkat setelah ujian untuk magister saya haha. Ekspresi draco uda ke jawab atau belum dapet feel-nya? makasih buat updatenya loh hehe

-**Easy Breezy Rega Lee** : saya Indonesian, berdarah campuran tepatnya :) Kenapa hapalnya mesti kata itu -_- btw, makasih sudah review

**Terima kasih untuk semua review yang sudah masuk. Maaf ngga bisa jawab satu per satu. Semoga chap-chap yang nanti saya buat dapat menjawabnya. Keep read and review guys. Still rock still awesome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, unless several unknown chacarters. JK. Rowling has**

**Chapter 7**

You say good morning when it's midnight

Going out of my head alone in this bed

I wake up to your sunset, it's driving me mad

I miss you so bad and my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged

(Jet Lag – Simple Plan)

Seminggu setelah pendeklarasian tentang kehamilan Hermione di hadapan para sahabatnya, berita itupun menyebar cepat keseantero masyarakat sihir Inggris. Victoria Malfoy menjadi salah satu pihak yang sangat gembira mendengar kabar ini. Setelah mendengar berita ini langsung dari Draco, Victoria secara khusus datang ke kediaman mereka untuk menyampaikan selamat. Tidak hanya itu dia juga menawarkan beberapa peri rumah dan pelayan serta koki pribadi bagi Hermione. Draco dan Hermione hanya melongo dan menolak dengan lembut segala pemberian dari bibinya itu. Berita inipun akhirnya sampai di telinga klien Hermione. Bukannya penolakan yang diterima olenya justru Hermione mendapat kontrak baru. Kontrak lamanya dialihkan menjadi kontrak baru untuk menjadi model pakaian hamil terbaru kliennya itu.

Perut Hermione terlihat semakin membuncit. Usia kandungannya kini telah mencapai tiga belas minggu. Napsu makannya kian melesak naik. Dia bisa menghabiskan empat pancake, waffle, bacon dalam sekali sarapan. Draco hanya ternganga dan tertawa melihat selera makan Hermione yang terlihat berubah menjadi seperti Hagrid. Kehamilannya ini membuat Hermione mengurangi drastis kegiatannya sebagai model . Dia lebih fokus di belakang layar. Seperti biasanya dia selalu datang ke kantor tapi bukan untuk memeriksa jadwal pemotretannya pada Sabine, melainkan menjadi penata fashion bagi para model junior. Baru menjalani profesi barunya beberapa minggu belakangan ini Hermione sudah terkenal sebagai sosok yang tegas mendekati galak pada model juniornya. Bukan bermaksud sok senior tapi semata-mata hanya untuk melatih mental mereka saja, begitulah dalihnya pada teman-teman modelnya yang lain.

Setiap harinya juga Gerrad, orang kepercayaan Draco, mengiriminya roti lapis, susu kotak, dan berbagai macam makanan yang ia anggap sebagai cemilan baginya. Draco membuatnya mejadi seperti ratu. Apapun yang ia inginkan dalam sekejab mata akan diwujudkan. Tapi untuk kali ini Hermione merasa sedikit terganggu dengan semua kebaikan hati suaminya itu. Terdengar desas-desus yang tak mengenakan di telinga Hermione. Para model dan staff-staff lainnya mengatakan kalau Hermione hanya memanfaatkan Draco saja. Terlebih lagi ada yang mengatakan bahwa kehamilannya hanyalah sandiwara belaka saja guna mendapatkan perhatian serta warisan dari keluarga Malfoy. Jadi, dia meminta Gerrad untuk tidak mengantarkan makanan lagi ke kantornya dan berhenti menjemputnya setiap pulang dari kantor.

Melihat Gerrad yang sudah dua hari ini tidak lagi mengantarkan makanan pada istrinya membuat Draco mulai curiga. Mereka sedang tidak bertengkar lalu mengapa ia menolak makanann dari Draco? Saat Draco menanyakan hal ini pada Gerrad, ia hanya menjawab tidak tahu. Mrs. Malfoy begitulah ia memanggil Hermione hanya menyuruhya untuk tidak mengantarkannya makanan lagi dan berhenti untuk menjemput dan mengantarnya setiap hari. Karena merasa ada hal aneh dan ia merasa perlu mengetahui apa itu, ia memutuskan untuk datang ke kantor Hermione siang ini.

Kantor istrinya terlihat begitu lenggang. Begitu juga dengan ruangannya. Ia melihat Hermione sedang mencoret-coret perkamen dihadapannya dengan mulut yang sedikit mengerucut. Kertas cokelat yang terlihat berisi makanan berada disampingnya. Gelas kertas yang terlihat mengepul itu juga ikut menemaninya. Draco masih memerhatikan istrinya itu dari luar ruangannya. Masih melihat Herrmione dengan kacamata berbentuk persegi yang terlihat begitu cantik membingkai wajahnya. Dia terlihat semakin pintar. Saat itu juga dia mendongak dan mendapati Draco yang berdiri di depan pintu kaca ruangannya. Dia tersenyum dan Draco melangkah masuk ke ruangannya.

"Hai," sapa Hermione melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Hai," balas Draco yang langsung duduk di hadapannya "kau sibuk?" tanya Draco kemudian menaruh paper bag yang berisi makanan untuk Hermione di mejanya.

Hermione menggeleng "Aku hanya sedang menggambar beberapa sketsa baju dan memadumadankan untuk para modelku besok. Apa yang membawamu kesini?" ucapnya setelah menyesap minumannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Draco yang kemudian bersandar dan menyilangkan kakinya.

Hermione mengerutkan dahi "Kenapa sekarang kau berbalik tanya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu menyuruh Gerrad berhenti membawakanmu makananan dan mengantar jemputmu?"

Kini Hermione diam dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku hanya ingin mengganti menu saja," jawabnya yang terdengar sedikit bingung "lagipula aku ini wanita mandiri."

Draco meraih kertas cokelat dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya "Roti lapis tuna?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya "ini yang kau sebut dengan mengganti menu?"

Hermione menghela napas "Aku rasa ini bukan urusanmu," balasnya setengah kesal.

"Jadi kita kembali pada urusanmu dan urusanku," ucap Draco yang menekankan pada setiap kata 'urusan'.

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat untuk bertengkar dengamu, Draco."

"Aku tidak mengharapkan untuk bertengkar denganmu, Hermione. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan mengapa kau menyuruh Gerrad untuk tidak menngantar makanan lagi."

"Sudah kukatan aku ingin merubah menu makananku," jawab Hermione yang sudah mulai terpancing amarahnya.

Draco bangkit dari senderannya "Kau berbohong. Katakan padaku sebelum aku mencari tahunya sendiri."

Hermione melotot mendengar pernyataan Draco. Pria di hadapannya selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan dan masalah seperti ini adalah hal sepele baginya. Hanya dengan memanggil Gerrad dan menyuruhnya menyelidiki dalam sekejab saja Draco akan tahu hal apa yang mengganggu pikiran Hermione saat ini.

"Aku hanya tak ingin orang-orang di kantor agensiku ini kembali menggosipkan diriku yang tidak-tidak. Aku cukup muak mendengar semua desas-desus itu," Hermione berkata dengan sedikit emosi.

"Apa yang mereka gunjingkan? Tentang kau memanfaatkanku lagi?"

Hermione hanya diam dan mengangguk lemah.

"Shit, Hermione! Kau seharusnya sudah kebal dengan semua mulut-mulut orang yang suka seenaknya berbicara," Draco berujar kesal padanya.

Kini Hermione yang terpancing emosinya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Draco harus semarah ini padanya. Bukankah ini hal yang sepele. "Kau tahu rasanya saat kau mendengar dirimu diberitakan hamil hanya karena mengharapkan warisan dari keluarga suaminya," Hermione berujar keras padanya "itu yang aku dengar hampir setiap hari saat Gerrad mengantarkanku makanan atau menjemputku ke kantor saat pulang. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kehamilanku hanya untuk memanfaatkanmu, Malfoy!"

"Kau seharusnya sudah siap dengan semua ini bukan! Lagipula itu semua tidak benar, kenapa kau harus memikirkannya," Draco terdengar sangat kesal namun tetap berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tak terdengar orang lain.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

"Apa perlu aku membeli perusahaan agensimu dan memecat semua orang-orang yang memiliki ekstra mulut itu, huh?" Draco mendesis kesal.

"DRACO!"

"Apa?"

"Keluar," Hermione kesal bukan kepalang.

Draco menatap istrinya dengan sangat kesal "Baiklah, aku juga mau keluar. Aku akan ke luar negeri. Jaga dirimu."

Kemudian Draco menghilang dari hadapannya. Hermione terduduk lemas dan elihat paper bag yang ditinggalkan Draco di atas mejanya. Roti lapis tuna dan susu cokelat. Setelah merapalkan mantra pengedap suara ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

ooo

Hari-hari Hermione berjalan seperti biasanya. Bangun di pagi hari, sarapan, berangkat ke kantor atau lokasi pemotretan, dan kembali ke rumah pada sore hari hari. Satu hal yang sudah empat hari ini menghilang. Benar. Draco. Dia sudah pergi atau lebih tepatnya menghilang sekitar empat hari belakangan ini. Terakhir kali Hermione bertemu dengannya adalah saat ia datang ke kantornya dan terjadi adu mulut yang diakhiri dengan perginya Draco. Hermione mendapat kabar dari Gerrad bahwa Draco sedang memantau bisnisnya di kawasan Asia sekitar satu minggu kedepan. Tinggalah Hermione sendiri di rumah mereka yang nan megah ini.

Setelah mandi Hermione merangsek ke dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan yang tadi sore ia pesan. Dia duduk dalam diam di pantri dengan alunan musik yang tak bosan menemaninya sedari tadi. Makanan yang tadinya panas kini telah beranjak dingin di hadapannya. Pasta yang tadinya sangat menggoda itu kini terlihat seperti tumpukan mie yang tidak karuan bentuknya karena Hermione hanya mengaduknya terus menerus. Selera makannyapun lenyap begitu saja. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan segelas susu hangat datang ke hadapannya. Buru-buru dia meminum susu itu. Dia tak mungkin menyengsarakan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya dengan tidak mengisi perutnya sama sekali.

Hermione beranjak ke kamarnya. Dengan tak bersemangat ia menghidupkan televisi dan pemutar video-nya kemudian memutar koleksi filmnya, tapi tak satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia merutuki semua teman-temannya. Ginny sedang sibuk karena kekasihnya baru saja mendapat tender baru dan otomatis dia turut menjadi sibuk karena dia adalah bagian dari perusahaan itu. Sedangkan Luna menghilang begitu saja dengan Blaise sudah hampir seminggu belakangan ini. Jangan tanyakan Harry atau Ron karena pastinya mereka sibuk sebagai Auror, belum lagi kegiatan baru Ron sebagai ayah baru. Hermione berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia berniat untuk menyikat giginya. Saat ingin mengambil sikat giginya bayangan Draco muncul di benaknya ketika melihat sikat gigi mereka yang berdiri berdampingan. Dimana dia sekarang? Dan sedang apa dia sekaranglah yang menyelimuti pikirannya. Dengan cepat ia menyikat giginya dan kembali ke ranjang. Semua yang ada di rumah itu mengingatkannya pada Draco. Walk-in closet, handuk, jubah mandi, dan ranjang. Semua itu hampir membuatnya gila.

"Aku pasti sudah gila sekarang," ucap Hermione lemah.

Dia kembali di ranjangnya dan sesekali mengelus perutnya. Saat itu juga dia menekan nomor telepon dan langsung menyambungkannya pada sosok yang sudah menghilang beberapa hari ini. Yaa, jangan heran. Semenjak menikah dengan Hermione, Draco memiliki beberapa barang Muggle yang bertujuan untuk memudahkan komunikasi antara mereka.

"Hallo," sapa suara dari seberang sana.

Hermione gugup "Hey," sapa Hermione.

"Hey," Draco membalasnya.

Nada suaranya sangat lembut, tapi tetap datar. Tak ada lagi suara tinggi dan bentakan dari suaranya seperti terakhir kali ia mendengar Draco di kantornya. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik, kau?"

"Buruk," Hermione menjawab lesu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco yang terdengar panik.

Hermione tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Setidaknya ia masih mengkhawatirkannya "Aku hanya lapar."

"Aku kira kau sakit. Makanlah. Apa perlu aku menyuruh Drew membawakan makanan padamu?"

Drew? Tangan kanan Draco yang lain. Hermione baru sadar Draco mempunyai dua tangan kanan, Gerrad dan Drew serta satu asisten dan satu sekretaris.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula di sini sudah malam," jawab Hermione dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Jam berapa disana?"

Hermione melirik ke jam dinding di sampingnya "Jam 10 malam," balas Hermione "kau sekarang dimana?"

"Aku di Jepang dan disini masih siang."

Jeda lama sekali. Keduanya diam. Hermione sudah kehilangan kata-kata, tapi ia belum rela menutup teleponnya. "Hermione?" Draco mengeluarkan nada bingung dari seberang sana.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Hermione begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tak ada respon dari Draco "Aku harus menutup telepon ini, nanti aku hubungi."

Dan sambungan itu terputus. Shit! Hermione merutuki mulutnya yang tak terkendali tadi. Pasti Draco sekarang melihat dirinya mengerikan pikir Hermione yang terduduk lemas di ranjangnya. Hubungan mereka tidaklah semanis yang orang-orang lihat dan pikirkan. Pernikahan mereka hanyalah sebuah kontrak. Dan kehamilannya sekarang juga benar-benar di luar rencana sementara hubungan mereka sekarang hanyalah sebatas hubungan fisik belaka. Kata-kata 'aku merindukanmu' pasti terdengar horor di telinga Draco. Sekali lagi Hermione bergidik ngeri membayangkan raut wajah Draco sekarang.

Sudah hampir satu jam sejak Draco memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka dan berjanji akan menelpon kembali tetapi layar ponselnya tak kunjung menyala. Dan tak ada tanda-tanda Draco akan kembali menghubunginya. Matanya semakin berat. Hermionepun tertidur meringkuk di ranjang mereka.

ooo

Suara gemericik air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Lampu yang sedari tadi sudah dimatikannyapun kini kembali bersinar. Hermione meraih jam yang berada di nakas ranjanganya. Dia berusaha membuka lebar matanya. Masih pukul satu malam.

"Hai," sapa Draco yang keluar dari kamar mandi mereka.

Wajahnhya masih terlihat lembab sisa-sisa mencuci mukanya. Dia sudah memakai celana piyamanya. Hermione mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir kalau sekarang dia masih bermimpi. Draco berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk tepat di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Hai," sapa Draco sekali lagi.

"Draco?" ujar Hermione tak percaya.

Draco hanya tersenyum "Kau bangun?" tanyanya masih tersenyum sambil menatap Hermione "tidurlah kembali," tambahnya.

Hermione menatapnya tak percaya "Kau benar Draco Malfoy?"

Draco terkekeh kemudian kembali serius "Aku Anthonny Goldstein yang tadi menculik Draco Malfoy karena telah berhasil menikahi Hermione Granger lalu memasukkan helai rambutnya ke dalam ramuan polyjus."

"Benarkah?" Hermione bertanya dengan tak percaya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Draco menjadi tertawa "Apakah benar riset yang mengatakan bahwa saat hamil wanita mengalami sedikit penurunan kecerdasan?" dia masih tertawa geli "aku Draco Malfoy, Hermione."

"Tidak usah mengolokku," dengusnya "kau pulang?"

Draco mengangguk pelan "Kenapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Karena kau merindukanku," balas Draco cepat tetap dengan kedataran di suaranya.

"Apa kau meridukanku?" tanya Hermione pelan dan sedikit ragu.

Kembali Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk "Tentu," ujarnya pelan "aku juga merindukanmu," tambahnya dan lebih mendekat pada Hermione kemudian menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku karena berbicara kasar saat terakhir kali kita bertemu," ucap Draco pelan.

"Aku juga," jawab Hermione lirih.

Air mata Hermione tumpah di pundak Draco "Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Draco sambil tetap mengelus rambut ikal istrinya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menangis, bawaan hormon sepertinya," jawab Hermione sesenggukan dan masih bergelung di pelukan suaminya.

Dia memeluk Draco dengan erat. Meresapi setiap jengkal harum tubunhya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi istrinya kemudian menyeka air mata yang meleleh itu dengan ibu jarinya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Hermione. Mereka semakin memperdalam ciumannya sampai terdengar bunyi asing dari diri istrinya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Draco yang terkekeh saat mendengar.

Hermione mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah "Kau perusak suasana," kekeh Draco lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan turun ke dapur.

Tak berapa lama kemudian dia sudah naik dengan nampan yang berisi biskuit dan susu. Dengan lahap Hermione menghabiskannya. Selera makannya kembali muncul sekarang. Setelah menghabiskan cemilan serta susunya itu. Mereka bergelung di ranjang. Dengan nyaman Hermione menaruh kepalanya di dada Draco yang bidang sementara Draco memeluknya sambil memainkan rambut cokelat ikalnya.

"Kita seperti pasangan kekasih," ucap Hermione di tengah keheningan mereka.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya "Kita pasangan suami istri tepatnya," balas Draco.

"Tapi itu hanya kontrak belaka. Sampai saat anak ini lahir, kita akan berpisah. Kau akan kembali ke kehidupanmu dan aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku. Mungkin kita akan sering bertemu untuk membicarakan anak ini, tapi pasti saat itu suasananya sudah sangat berubah."

"Bila aku mengatakan aku tak mau berpisah darimu walaupun sampai anak ini lahir? Jika aku menginginkan kita bersama-sama membesarkan anak ini, kau mau?" Draco mengatakannya dengan lancar.

Hermione sontak bangkit dan langsung menatap Draco yang juga ikut bangun "Apa ini semacam lelucon tengah malam?"

"Kau berpikir ini lelucon?" tanya Draco pelan

Dia langsung menggeleng "Tidurlah sekarang, sudah sangat larut," ujar Draco lagi.

"Lalu kontrak kita?"

"Kita bakar saja," kekeh Draco.

Hermione tersenyum dan kembali menaruh kepalanya di dada Draco "Jadi apa nama hubungan kita sekarang?" tanya Hermione yang masih tak dapat menutupi senyumannya.

"Mungkin kita berpacaran," kata Draco enteng "tapi kita sudah menikah," kini suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit bingung "tak usah dipikirkan sajalah. Hubungan kita hanya kita yang tahu apa definisinya," kekehnya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Hermione dan merekapun terlelap.

ooo

The need inside you

I see it showing

Whoa, the seed inside you, baby, do you feel it growing?

Are you happy you know it?

(You're Having My Baby – Paul Anka)

Hari-hari mereka tetap dihiasi dengan adu pendapat dan pertengkaran kecil, tapi semuanya bisa teratasi dengan satu senyuman atau permintaan maaf sederhana. Setiap pagi mereka akan sarapan bersama, Draco akan mengantarnya ke kantor walaupun Hermione merasa semua itu berlebihan, Gerrad akan mengantarkan semua cemilan dan makan siang untuknya, dan mereka akan meluangkan waktu di malam hari untuk menceritakan hari mereka dan berakhir dengan ranjang.

"Kau yakin akan ke dokter tanpaku?" tanya Draco sambil mencukur rambut-rambut halus yang mulai tumbuh di wajahnya.

Hermione mengangguk "Kita sudah menukar dokter jadi kau tak perlu cemburu kan?" kekeh Hermione yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya di batu wastafel kamar mandi mereka.

Sesekali Hermione mencolek krim putih yang menempel di wajah Draco lalu mengolesnya di hidung Draco sambil terkekeh. "Bukan masalah itu," ucap Draco "aku hanya ingin memastikan keselamatanmu, kau butuh ditemani Gerrad?"

"Kaulah suamiku bukan Gerrad," ucapnya yang lalu loncat dari tempat duduknya.

"Hermione! Jangan loncat-loncat sembarangan," Draco melotot pada Hermione yang terkekeh lalu mengecup cepat dagunya yang sudah dibersihkannya.

"Baiklah Mr. Malfoy," lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Setelah mengganti jubah handuknya dengan dress hijau tosca selutut dan menata rambutnya di depan cermin Hermione turun untuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Pancake dan sirup mapple serta bacon sudah tersaji di pantri mereka. Draco ikut bergabung dengannya. Dia sudah terlihat semakin tampan dengan setelan kemeja, celana bahan, dan mantel yang ia bawa turun.

"Kau mau menjemputku?" tanya Hermione sambil meyendokkan pancake ke mulutya.

"Pukul empat?" Draco berbalik tanya.

Hermione hanya mengangguk "Baiklah," Draco berdiri dari tempat duduknya "aku pergi duluan, Gerrad akan mengantarmu ke kantor dan ke dokter siang nanti."

Dia berdiri dan mengecup bibir istriya "Sampai ketemu sore nanti," ujarnya tersenyum dan mengelus cepat perut Hermione yang membuncit "semoga kau laki-laki," Draco langsung berjalan ke perapian mereka.

"Semoga perempuan," ujar Hermione setengah berteriak agar Draco dapat mendengarnya.

"Laki-laki," Draco berteriak.

"Perempuan."

Dan Draco sudah menghilang bersama api hijau yang berderak di perapiannya.

Sore itu tiada yang dapat menandingi kebahagiaan Hermione sepertinya. Wajahnya tak henti-henti mengembangkan senyum sejak ia kembali dari dokter kandungannya. Sesampainya di kantor ia hanya kembali memeriksa jadwal untuk pemotretan perdana pakaian hamilnya. Setelah mengirim pesan pada Draco untuk menemuinya di restoran yang berada tepat di seberang kantor agensinya Hermione langsung pergi meninggalkan kantornya.

Tepat pukul empat Draco sampai di restoran itu. Setelah menitipkan mantelnya dia melihat lambaian tangan Hermione yang memilih tempat tepat di jendela besar restoran ini. Draco mendaratkan kecupannya di puncak kepala Hermione kemudian duduk tepat di hadapannya. "Kau mau pesan?" tanya Hermione yang tak mampu menutupi wajah bahagianya.

"Minum saja," balas Draco yang sedari tadi memerhatikan manik wajah istrinya yang berseri-seri.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan Draco, sementara Hermione sudah sedari tadi asik menyantap burger, kentang goreng, dan milkshake pesanannya. Kali ini ia melanggar anjuran dokter untuk menghindari makanan cepat saji, karena akan berdampak tidak baik untuk kandungannya.

"Apakah kita akan mendapat bayi perempuan?" tanya Draco.

Hermione menggeleng dengan tersenyum "Laki-laki?" tanya Draco lagi dengan antusias kali ini.

Hermione kembali menggeleng "Menurutmu warna apa yang cocok untuk ruangan bayi kita nanti? Biru muda atau merah muda? Atau sebaiknya warna netral saja, seperti lilac atau turqoise atau kuning atau hijau?" Hermione berbalik tanya.

"Itu terserah padamu," jawab Draco.

"Atau campuran antara crimson dengan emerald?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Demi Merlin! Hermione itu terserah padamu, tapi crimson dan emerald itu terlalu menyeramkan untuk menjadi kamar bayi kita," jawab Draco "jadi apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Draco penasaran.

" Kita akan punya dua sekaligus," jawab Hermione.

"Dua?" Draco mengerutkan keningnya.

Hermione mengangguk dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya "Maksudmu kembar?"

Kembali Hermione mengagguk "Laki-laki dan perempuan," jawab Hermione.

Kini Draco membeku. Hermione langsung terlihat panik. Apa kali ini ia salah berbicara lagi? Apa mungkin Draco tak menginginkan bayi mereka kembar atau jangan-jangan karena jenis kelaminnya laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Draco? Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku sangat suka cenderung mendekati bahagia," ujarnya datar sambil memandang Hermione "setidaknya keinginanmu dan keinginanku akan terkabul. Ini keajaiban," ujarnya senang.

"Syukurlah, aku kira kau akan stress memikirkan kita akan memiliki bayi kembar," ujar Hermione menghela napas.

Draco tersenyum "Berhentilah terlalu sering bersepekulasi, Hermione. Apapun jenis kelamin bayi kita kelak aku tak akan mempemasalahkannya, asalkan sehat itu sudah cukup," jawab Draco.

Hermione kembali tersenyum. Draco mendekatkan wajah padanya dan menciumnya dari seberang mejanya. "Draco," ucap Hermione di bibir suaminya.

"Apa?"

"Kita diperhatikan orang-orang."

Draco langsung melepaskan dirinya "Kau selalu membuatku lepas kendali," kekeh Draco.

Hermione tertawa "Sekarang kau harus pikirkan nama yang baik untuk bayi kita."

"Bagaimana kalau Orion dan Aprodhite?" usul Draco.

Hermione langsung mendengus "Aku tak mau mempunyai anak dengan nama-nama aneh seperti itu. Jangan mengusulkan nama dari konstelasi lagi."

"Baiklah."

Mereka menikmati sore dengan mendebatkan nama bagi bayi kembar mereka nanti. "Lucas dan Janine? Kita bisa memanggilnya Luke dan Jane" Hermione memberikan usulan.

"Lucas? Nama dari alkitab?" tanya Draco yang terlihat sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Benar," Hermione mengangguk.

"Terlalu suci," Draco mendengus.

Kali Hermione melotot "Terlalu suci? Memangnya bayi kita nista sampai nama itu terlalu suci."

Draco tertawa menanggapinya "Bukan itu maksudku, pakai nama yang umum saja. Seperti permintaanmu tanpa nama konstelasi dan sesuai permintaanku tanpa nama-nama suci di alkitab."

Hermione merengut "Baiklah."

Nama-nama bayi mulai bermunculan di otak mereka. Draco mengusulkan Alexander dan Allison, Damien dan Dakota, Christian dan Sara. Sementara Hermione mengusulkan Alistair dan Alexandria, Matthew dan Mackenzie, Ferdinand dan Frederica. Dan dari semua nama itu tak ada satupun nama yang mereka sukai bersama.

"Nanti sajalah," ujar Draco yang terlihat sudah putus asa memikirkan nama dari bayi mereka kelak.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah lelah. Aku ingin segera pulang dan berendam," jawab Hermione.

Setelah membantu Hermione memakain mantelnya. "Pakai sunglas-mu, terlalu banyak media di luar," ucap Draco sesaat sebelum keluar dari restoran itu.

"Kau juga," jawab Hermione tersenyum "kapan kita bisa hidup tenang tanpa kejaran para media?" Hermione menghela napas.

Draco terekekeh "Bila tiba-tiba aku jatuh bangkrut dan kau bukan lagi model papan atas."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione menyikut suaminya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari restoran itu. Para awak media yang sedari tadi sudah memburu mereka kini langsung yang tahu hal ini akan terjadi langsung menunduk saat serbuan kamera mengikuti mereka. Dengan sigap Draco menarik dan menggandeng tangan istrinya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Mrs. Malfoy apa kabarmu?"

"Bagaiamana rasanya akan segera menjadi ibu?"

"Mr. Malfoy apakah kau bahagia dengan kehamilan istrimu?"

"Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

Semua pertanyaan itu menyerbu mereka secara bertubi-tubi. Draco semakin mengeratkan pegangannnya pada Hermione dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil mereka tanpa harus mengutarakan sepatah katapun.

"Mereka gila," ucap Draco saat sudah duduk nyaman di kemudinya.

Hermione hanya tersenyum "Sangat gila."

Draco memacu mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan para awak media yang masih sibuk mengabadikan gambar mereka.

ooo

Sebagai satu-satunya menantu di keluarga Malfoy otomatis Hermione menjadi sibuk mengurusi semua acara yang diadakan atas nama keluarga Malfoy atau perusahaan mereka. Tak terkecuali ulanga tahun dari Victoria Malfoy yang ke 53 tahun. Sudah lebih dari seminggu belakangan dia disibukkan dengan acara itu. Dia mengatur mulai dari tema acara itu, tamu yang diundang, makanan, pengisi acara, dan segala macam pernak-perniknya. Draco merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Ia merasa Hermione terlalu sibuk dengan urusan itu sehingga lupa bila ia sedang hamil. Kehamilannya kini telah mencapai usia 23 minggu, tapi Hermione tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia senang melakukannya karena ia sudah tidak memiliki kontrak dengan klien manapun. Otomatis ia menganggur di rumah dan itu sangat membunuh baginya.

Pesta itu diadakan di kediaman Victoria. Ruang tengah rumahnya sudah di sihir menjadi lebih besar. Lampu-lampu kristal menggantung cantik di langit-langit rumah ini. Nuansa ungu tua dan silver yang mendominasi seluruh ruangan ini. Bunga-bunga cantik seperti lilac, lili, fresia, dan mawar sudah cantik mendekor setiap sudut ruangan. Setelah pemeriksaan terakhir untuk makanan, dekorasi, serta pengisi acara Hermionne kembali ke kediamannnya.

Draco masih di kantornya. Jumat sore merupakan hari yang panjang baginya. Dia tak mau mengorbankan Sabtu-nya untuk kembali memeriksa berkas-berkas yang harus ditandatanganinya. Jadilah, ia memperpanjang waktunya di kantor. Dia akan bertemu di kediaman Victoria nanti malam saat acara itu dimulai. Lagipula belakangan ini ia memiliki agenda tersendiri setiap akhir pekan bersama Hermione. Piknik di taman.

Hermione sudah mandi dan tengah mematut dirinya di cermin. Ia sengaja memesan gaun untuk malam ini. Bukan karena ingin tampil glamor atau semacamnya, tapi karena hampir semua gaunnya tak ada yang muat lagi di tubuhnya yang semakin membesar. Malam ini ia menggunakan gaun bewarna hitam berbahan chiffon dengan belt emas. Rambutnya ditata messy bun, karena menurutnya wajahnya terlalu penuh apabila rambutnya harus di gerai. Gerrad sudah menunggunya di luar. Dia sedikit kesal karena tidak dapat ber-Apparate dengan bebas lagi. Menggunakan mobil untuk kemana-mana dirasanya kurang praktis terutama karena dia adalah seorang penyihir.

"Mrs. Malfoy," sapa Gerrad yang sudah siap membuka pintu mobil untuk Hermione.

Dia tersenyum "Gerrad," lalu masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Kediaman Victoria sudah dipenuhi para tamu. Para tamu sudah sibuk bercengkrama. Gaun warna-warni sudah bertebaran di ruangan itu. Para pria berstelan rapih dengan jas atau tuxedonya juga menghiasi ruangan ini. Pelayan-pelayan sudah sibuk mondar-mandir berkeliling membawakan minuman. Hermione mendapati Victoria tengah berdiri di dekat tangga, dia langsung datang untuk menghampirinya.

"Hermione," sapa Victoria dengan raut yang sangat bahagia di wajahnya.

"Victoria," Hermione balas menyapa.

Victoria memeluknya "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu," ucapnya "bagaiamana bila kau saja yang memegang Malfoy Organizer? Pasti akan semakin sukses."

Hermione tersenyum saat mendengarnya "Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Draco terlebih dahulu."

"Bagaimana kandunganmu?"

"Baik, dia sangat aktif berenang dalam perutku," kekeh Hermione.

"Merlin! Aku tak sabar untuk melihat mereka," Victoria berkata takjub tapi tetap anggun.

Hermione kembali tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Ia sangat senang karena ia yakin anaknya akan tumbuh dengan limpahan kasih sayang dari semua orang. "Mrs. Malfoy."

"Yaa," sontak Victoria dan Hermione menyahut.

Gerrad langsung canggung saat mendengarnya "Maksud saya, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy."

"Ada apa Gerrad?"

"Teman-teman Anda sudah datang," jawabnya.

Dia tersenyum "Aku pamit menemui teman-temanku dulu," izinnya pada Victoria.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu mengangguk "Baiklah, jangan terlalu letih, dear."

Hermione tersenyum dan meninggalkan Victoria. Langsung saja semua sahabatnya menghampirinya. Semua sangat antusias dengan kehamilan Hermione, terutama Ginny. Dia sangat iri melihat kebahagiaan Hermione sekarang. Mereka berbincang. Ron dan Daphne menceritakan segala perkembangan dan pertumbuhan Nate. Ginny dan Theo menceritakan tender-tender baru perusahaan mereka, sementara Luna dan Blaise menjadi pendengar yang baik. Harry dan Pansy tampak sedang asik berbincang dengan salah satu kolega Harry di Kementerian.

"Hallo," sapa Draco yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya di perut Hermione dan mencium pipipnya dari belakang.

"Hai," balas Hermione yang mendaratkan kecupan di bibir suaminya.

"Tetap mesra dimanapun berada," sindir Blaise yang juga langsung melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Luna.

Mereka semua terkekeh. Alunan musik melantun indah. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai turun ke lantai dansa dan hanyut dalam irama musik yang terdengar. Draco mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh Hermione.

"Apa kabar si kembar hari ini?" tanya Draco disela dansa mereka.

"Mereka hiperaktif sekali," ujar Hermione yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya "Kau pasti terlalu lelah dan kurang makan."

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak makan," dengus Hermione.

Suaminya hanya tertawa saat mendengar dengusan dari Hermione. Bukan kali ini saja ia mengeluhkan tentang berat tubuhnya yang kian meningkat. Semakin hari ia semakin takut untuk melihat ke cermin. Padahal dokter kandungannya sudah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hal yang normal bagi ibu hamil, apalagi dia tengah menghandung anak kembar. Justru bila tak ada kenaikan berat badan, hal itu yang wajib dipertanyakan.

"Bagaimana jika Alexander dan Alexandria?" tanya Draco lagi disela dansa mereka sambil melihat ke perut buncit Hermione sambil mengelusnya lembut.

Hermione menengadah untuk melihat Draco "Untuk anak kita?"

Draco mengangguk "Setuju, terdengar elegan," kekeh Hermione "campuran dari usulan dirimu dan aku," tambahnya.

Mereka melanjutkan berdansa. Setelah beberapa lagu dan Hermione merasa kakinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi berdiri merekapun menyudahi dansa mereka. Draco pamit untuk menemui kolega bisnisnya sementara Hermione mengistirahatkan diri di ruang kerja Victoria.

"Mrs. Malfoy," kali ini Drew yang melongok masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione yang bangkit dari sandarannya di sofa ruangan itu.

"Francessa ingin menemuimu," jawab salah stau asisten Draco.

Hermione mengangguk dan kembali ke ruangan itu bersama Drew. Sementara itu Draco sudah kembali berkumpul bersama sahabatnya. Dia baru saja diberitahukan bahwa Hermione tengah menemui salah satu kliennya. Draco, Blaise, dan Theo sudah asik di meja bar sambil menenggak minuman mereka sambil bersenda gurau sedangkan Ginny dan Luna tengah hilang entah kemana.

"Anak kembar, huh?" Theo terkekeh saat mengutarakannya.

"Kembar," Draco mengangguk.

Blaise dan Theo sontak tertawa "Kau dapat bayangkan, Blaise, ada dua cetak biru dari Draco dan Hermione?" kekeh Theo lagi.

"Aku tak dapat membayangkannya, Theodore. Satu saja pasti sudah menggemparkan dunia sihir kini mereka akan memebuatnya menjadi dua," mereka kembali tertawa.

Mau tak mau Draco ikut tertawa dengan lelucon yang dibuat sahabatnya itu. Dia saja belum membayangkan bagaimana rupa dan tingkah laku dari anak kembarnya nanti.

"Hey."

Mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok yang menyapa mereka. Raut terkejut muncul di wajah mereka. "Charlotte," Theo dan Blaise mengucapkan secara bersamaan.

"Hai," sapanya lagi.

Draco masih terpaku menatap sosok wanita di hadapannya. Dia tak menyangka akan menemui wanita ini disini dan pada saat seperti ini. "Draco," sapanya.

"Charlotte," sapanya terdengar canggung.

Blaise langsung memeluk wanita itu begitu juga dengan Theo sementar Draco masih mematung di tempatnya "Kau kemana saja, beautiful lady," ujar Theo saat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau masih melakukan misi kemanusiaanmu?" kini Blaise ikut bertanya.

"Aku masih seperti yang dulu. Berkeliling dunia untuk misi kemanusiaan," balasnya sangat anggun.

"Kau datang juga setelah menghilang seperti ditelan bumi," kekeh Theo.

"Aku menggantikan Ayahku," jawabnya tersenyum.

Senyum yang sudah lama sekali tak lihat Draco. Senyum yang membuat Draco pertama kali mersakan jatuh cinta. Senyum yang menghilang begitu saja bertahun-tahun dan kini datang kembali disaat semuanya sudah tak seperti dahulu lagi.

"Ayahmu," kekeh Blaise "pria tersibuk sedunia, Arman Al-Rasyid."

Mereka terkekeh sementara Draco masih membeku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan "Jadi, kau sudah menikah Draco?" tanyanya pada Draco yang langsung membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar," jawab Draco tenang seperti biasanya.

Theo dan Blaise bangun dari duduknya "Kalian mau kemana?"

"Mencari wanita kami tentunya," kekeh Blaise.

"Katakan pada Hermione untuk menungguku di ruang kerja Victoria bila kalian bertemu dengannya, aku akan segera menemuinya."

"Siap," balas Theo.

Draco kembali ke pembicaraannya dengan Charlotte. Cinta pertamanya saat mereka mengikuti Summer Camp di Maldives dulu. Semua teman-temanya selalu berekspektasi bahwa kelak mereka akan berakhir sebagai pasangan kekasih, tapi tidak pada kenyataannya. Draco selalu mengira Charlotte hanya menganggapnya teman dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Draco memulai percakapan.

"Baik,"jawabnya.

Obrolan mereka mengalir dengan lancar. Wanita ini menceritakan semua kegiatan kemanusiaannya, panti asuhan yang ia dirikan dan segala macam kegiatan amalnya.

"Jadi, Hermione Granger huh?" tanya Charlotte setelah menyesap wine-nya "The Brightest Witch in Our Ages."

Draco hanya tersenyum "Kukira kau masih bersama Astoria," ujar Charlotte.

"Aku sudah lama putus dengannya," kekehnya "apa kabar Carlos?" tambah Draco lagi

"Sama sepertimu aku sudah lama berpisah dengannya."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hanya alunan musik derap langkah tamu yang mulai meninggalkan tempat karena hari semakin larut sajalah yang menemani mereka.

"Aku kira kau akan datang padaku," ucap Charlotte memecah keheningan.

Draco mengerutkan kening "Apa maksudmu?"

Semburat merah menghiasi wanita berparas timur tengah itu "Setelah berpisah dengan Astoria," ucapannya terhenti sesaat "aku kira kau akan mecariku dan kita mungkin.."

"Draco," Hermione memanggilnya.

Draco langsung bangkit dari kursi tinggi bar yang ia duduki. Dia tersenyum melihat Hermione dan tetiba canggung menyadari bahwa Charlotte masih berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Dia tak dapat membayangkan reaksi Hermione bila mengetahui wanita dihadapannya adalah Charlotte. Satu-satunya wanita yang membuatnya cemburu setengah mati pada Draco."Bisa kita pulang sekarang, aku sangat lelah," ujar Hermione yang berjalan menghampirinya sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terasa akan patah.

Langkah Hermione terhenti saat melihat sosok yang berbalik untuk melihatnya. Senyum langsung mengembang di wajahnya "Andriana," ujarnya terkejut.

"Hallo, Hermione."

ooo

to be continued

* * *

**A/N** : Hey, I'm update. Thanks for all of your review. Hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, sekali lagi saya mau menjelakan bahwa saya tak bermaksud untuk melecehkan agama manapun. Saya menulis fict ini dengan rate yang jelas dan ada peringatan di setiap chap yang mengandung unsur dewasa dan unsur itu hanya ada di beberapa chap, karena tujuannya hanya untuk pemanis sebuah cerita. Bila ada anak di bawah umur yang ikut membaca semua itu berada di luar tanggung jawab saya. Sekali lagi saya benar-benar tak ada bermaksud menodai agama manapun, maybe I'm not in the same religion with you, but I feel blessed having another friends in my life. Peace. Haha maaf saya jadi bicara ngga karuan. Saya hanya ingin menjelaskan apa yang ada di perasaan saya.** For once more, thanks for all review. Keep rock! Keep awesome guys :)**

**Pojokan Review:**

- **Maria Skodowska-Gurie** : hah liat nanti aja deh masalah romance-nya haha. Mood saya suka swing kalau lagi nulis. Iyep S2. Lebih tepatnya warna rambut saya chestnut, cokelat gitu tapi terang. Bayangan Eva Green aja haha, kata teman saya mata saya mirip dia (saya geli loh nulisnya haha). Fifty Shades? Terima kasih untuk penemuan 4shared dan tablet. Saya download haha. Terima kasih sudah review. Can I call you just Maria?

-** yiyituwi** : eehm itu memang hanya dari gesture tubuh saja maksud sayam tapi sepertinya tidak tersampaikan. Maaf yaa :) btw, terima kasih sudah review.

-** coretan merah** : hai juga. terima kasih sudah review :)

-** lumostalus** :saya berusaha untuk update seminggu sekali, tapi biasanya selalu banyak penghalang hehe :) Btw, terima kasih sudah review


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Late? I really am sorry. College, office, vacation really drove me insane. Enjoy :)

* * *

**I own nothing, unless Andriana. JK. Rowling has**

**Chapter 8**

'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Cause baby, all I want for christmas, is you

(All I Want for Christmas – Mariah Carrey feat Justin Bieber)

Terpana. Hanya itu yang dilakukan Draco. Menyadari serta melihat bahwa istrinya berteman baik dengan wanita yang dulu sempat mengisi relung hatinya sungguh berada di luar nalar pikirannya. Hermione terlihat begitu bahagia melihat kehadiran sahabatnya ini. Charlotte atau yang lazim dipanggil Andriana oleh Hermione itu juga menikmati pertemuannya dengan sahabatnya itu. Hanya Draco yang tampak tersiksa di situasi itu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal ternyata," ujar Hermione.

Draco membeku seakan ada berton-ton es yang menimpanya. "Ayahku merupakan partner kerja dari Malfoy Coorps, bukan begitu Mr. Malfoy?"

Mr. Malfoy? Sejak kapan Draco berubah menjadi Mr. Malfoy dimatanya? Charlotte sedikit mengerling pada Draco. "Aah iya, ayahnya dan ayahku dulu adalah rekan kerja dan kini akulah yang menjadi penggantinya," jawab Draco yang seakan tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Aku dan Andriana adalah teman baik. Aku mengenalnya saat pertama kali memasuki dunia modelling," ucap Hermione.

Draco berusaha tersenyum dalam menanggapi istrinya ini. "Jadi, Mr. Malfoy adalah suamimu, 'Mione?"

Hermione mengangguk tersenyum. "Lalu kenapa kau tak memperkenalkannya padaku saat di Marakesh?"

"Dia tak mau kulitnya terbakar matahari," kekeh Hermione.

"Dear," Draco mengerling padanya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione.

Hermione menengadah dan tersenyum pada Draco "Aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya lalu mendaratkan kecupan di dagu suaminya.

Draco langsung salah tingkah. Tidak akan menjadi seperti itu apabila dihadapannya bukanlah Charlotte atau Andriana atau siapalah itu. Nama wanita itu membuat Draco semakin gila. Raut wajah Charlotte berubah muram saat melihat kejadian itu, namun ia berusaha menutupinya agar Hermione tak menyadarinya.

"Andriana?"

"Hah iya," jawabnya canggung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hermione lagi.

Dia tersenyum. Akhirnnya. Ada perasaan lega pada diri Draco saat melihat ia tersenyum lagi. "Aku hanya iri," kekehnya.

Kini Draco kembali membeku saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Ditambah sorot mata yang pedih dari wanita itu membuat Draco semakin ingin keluar dari situasi ini.

"Cepatlah menyusulku," Hermione balas terkekeh.

"Aku pasti akan segera menyusulmu," kekehnya lagi "Baiklah karena ini sudah malam, aku pamit pulang dahulu," ia memberikan pelukan pada Hermione.

"Bye, Hermione,"ucapnya dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya kemudian mengangguk pada Draco "Mr. Malfoy."

Draco balas mengangguk "Miss Al-Rasyid."

Setelah ia menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco. "Kau lelah?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Kau seperti sudah berteman lama dengan Andriana," ucap Hermione.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Draco berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tak terdengar panik saat menjawabnya.

"Kontak mata," jawab Hermione cepat "kau memiliki kontak mata dengan Dri, seperti kau memiliki kontak mata itu denganku."

Draco berusaha tersenyum "Kau terlalu banyak menganalisis, ayo kita pamit pada Victoria dan langsung pulang," ucap Draco "kau dan si kembar," sambungnya sambil mengelus perut buncit istrinya "pasti sudah sangat lelah hari ini."

Hermione tersenyum "Kau," ucapnya mengusap pipi Draco "memang paling tahu segalanya. Mr. Know It All."

"Karena istriku Mrs. Know It All," kekehnya.

ooo

Setelah sampai di rumah, Hermione langsung membersihkan dirinya dan bergelung dengan Draco di ranjang. Kegiatan yang sudah sangat lazim mereka lakukan. Ada sesuatu yang hilang apabila Draco tak menemaninya tidur. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hermione terlelap. Napasnya begitu teratur. Draco memerhatikannya lalu tersenyum. Dia mengecup dahi dan mengelus perut istrinya lalu keluar dari kamar mereka.

Draco mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol untuk menyambungkannya pada sahabatnya "Kau dimana?" tanyanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling pada Blaise saat ia sudah berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Aku di flat Luna," jawab Blaise dari seberang sana.

"Kembalilah ke Manor-mu, kita akan bertemu disana. Aku dan Theo akan langsung kesana sekarang," jawab Draco pelan.

"Ada apa, mate?"

"Lakukan saja. Segera pamit pada kekasihmu dan temui aku sekarang juga," Draco langsung menutup sambungan mereka tanpa sempat Blaise dapat menjawabnya.

Draco kembali menekan tombol di ponselnya "Theodore, dimanapun kau berada temui aku dan Blaise di Manor-nya sekarang juga," dan lagi-lagi tanpa harus mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya yang lain ia mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Sebelum pergi ia melongok ke kamar dan memastikan Hermione masih terlelap tidur. Ia melihat jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 1 pagi. Dia tak merasa khawatir karena Hermione sudah sangat jarang terbangun di tengah malam. Setelah mengenakan jubahnya ia berjalan ke perapian dan menghilang bersama api hijau menuju ke Zabini Manor.

Blaise sudah duduk dengan nyaman di sofa cokelat ruang tengahnya sambil menyilangkan kaki. Secangkir kopi terlihat mengepul dari tangannya. Draco langsung membersihkan jubanhya yang terkena sedikit debu dari perapian dan langsung bergabung dengan sahabatnya itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Theo ikut melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah yang di dominasi dengan unsur kayu dan cokelat itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, mate? Sampai kau mengumpulkan kita seperti ini?" tanya Theo "saham perusahaanmu anjlok?" tanyanya serius.

Draco hanya bergeming dan ikut menyilangkan kakinya di sofa bersama Blaise kemudian bersedakap "Hal ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Malfoy Coorps," akhirnya Draco membuka suara.

"Lalu?" Blaise bertanya penasaran.

"Charlotte," jawab Draco pelan.

Theo langsung melotot saat mendengarnya "Ooh ayolah, Draco. Sudah bukan masanya lagi kau bimbang terhadap perasaanmu. Dia hanya datang berkunjung dan sekarang kau sudah memiliki Hermione dan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah dari anak kembar kalian," cerocosTheo yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Draco.

Theo menyadari bahwa asumsinya salah "Lalu? Bila bukan kerena kau bimbang tentang perasaanmu apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat gusar seperti ini?" kini Blaise ikut berkomentar.

"Hermione dan Charlotte ternyata berteman baik."

Blaise dan Theo hanya mampu bertukar pandang. "Dan dia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa aku, eehm kita lebih tepatnya juga berteman baik dengan Charlotte."

"Khusus denganmu, sangat baik lebih tepat menggambarkannya," ujar Theo.

Draco mengangguk dan mengehela napasnya "Lalu dimana letak masalahnya?" Blaise lagi-lagi bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Saat ini istriku berasumsi bahwa Charlotte adalah sekadar rekan bisnisku karena ayahnya menjalin hubungan bisnis denganku. Dia tak tahu sama sekali tentang sejarah kami berdua," ucap Draco dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan," ucap Theo tanpa berpikir.

Dengan refleks Blaise melempar bantal pada sahabatnya itu "Auuu," keluh Theo.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau lupa saat kita mengangkat topik Charlotte di bar waktu itu? Hermione langsung berubah pucat dan meninggalkan Draco begitu saja. Apalagi sekarang ia sedang hamil, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Draco bertemu dengan Charlotte," tukas Blaise panjang lebar.

Draco mengagguk "Banar sekali, mate," balas Draco.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Theo.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengenggak brandy, huh?" Blaise menatap Theo dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kini Theo juga ikut menaikan sebelah alisnya "Kau jadi bodoh, mate," kekeh Blaise.

Theo memberengut "Lebih tepatnya aku berubah jadi seperti ini karena ada manusia yang sangat tidak sopan menganggu malamku," sindirnya pada Draco.

"Jadi apa usulan kalian," Draco terdengar tak sabar mendengar celotehan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Tunggu, Drake. Apa Hermione tak curiga saat bertemu denganmu dan Charlotte tadi? Apa ia tak sadar bahwa temannya bernama Charlotte?" tanya Blaise.

"Dia memanggilnya Andriana," balas Draco.

Theo langsung menepok dahinya "Andriana Charlotte Al-Rasyid," ujarnya spontan "hanya kita yang memanggilnya Charlotte dan pasti Hermione tak mengetahui nama tengahnya."

"Kali ini otakmu bekerja juga," kekeh Blaise yang dibalas dengan lemparan bantal seperti yang tadi dilakukan Blaise padanya.

Andriana Charlotte Al-Rayid. Anak tunggal dari seorang penyihir pengusaha kaya raya berkebangsaan Turki yang yang menikah dengan seorang penyihir berdarah murni berkebangsaan Inggris. Selama hidupnya ia tak pernah mencantumkan nama tengahnya di setiap identitas yang ia miliki. Hanya Blaise, Theo, dan Draco-lah yang mengetahui nama tengahnya. Hal itu juga terjadi secara tidak sengaja saat mereka tengah berlibur ke Malta. Sejak saat itu mereka memanggilnya Charlotte.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta kalian untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita semua pada Hermione, paling tidak sampai ia melahirkan," ujar Draco yang pandangannya menerawang ke perapian.

Blaise dan Theo langsung mengangguk "Katakan hal ini juga pada Pansy dan jaga rahasia ini dari pasangan kalian," tambahnya lagi.

"Bila ini dapat melegakanmu aku akan mengikutinya," balas Blaise menepuk pundak Draco.

Draco bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke perapian "Aku pulang dahulu."

"Takut dimarahi Hermione karena menghilang di tengah malam, mate," cibir Theo.

Draco hanya menyeringai dan menghilang di perapian.

Hermione tak ada di ranjanganya. Hanya guling yang berada di atas ranjang mereka. Draco mencarinya di kamar mandi dan walk-in closet, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dengan bertanya dan persaan was-was ia turun untuk mencari istinya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, Draco berasumsi mungkin Hermione kelaparan di tengah malam, tapi lagi-lagi ia tak menemukannya. Sedikit panik ia mencari ke setiap sudut rumah mereka. Draco melihat ruang kerjanya terbuka sedikit. Perasaan lega langsung melandanya. Ia melihat rambut cokelat Hermione menyembul dari balik sofa maroon ruangan itu. Draco berjalan mendekatinya dan melihat Hermione yang tengah tertidur di sofa itu. Ia duduk di ujung sofa itu dan mengangkat kaki Hermione untuk memangkunya. Gerakan itu kontan membangunkannya.

"Hey," sapa Draco pada Hermione yang terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Hai," balasnya yang langsung tersenyum "kau darimana?"

Draco hanya mengangguk dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Hermione kini sudah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik suaminya itu "Ada apa?" tanyanya saat tangan Draco mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," bohongnya "hanya ingin memelukmu."

"Kau berbohong," kekeh Hermione lemah "kau belum jawab pertanyaan ku, kau darimana? Aku khawatir karena kau tak membawa ponselmu," tambah Hermionelagi.

"Aku bertemu Blaise dan Theo," kali ini Draco merasa lega karena tak harus membohonginya.

"Ada bisnis?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Mereka hanya diam. Tak ada lagi yang bisa mereka diskusikan. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," Hermione membuka suaranyanya.

"Silahkan."

"Ruangan apa yang berada di sana," Hermione menunjuk sebuah pintu di ruang kerja Draco.

Sedari dulu ia ingin menanyakan hal ini, tapi tak pernah terealisasikan. Selalu saja lupa. Kini selagi ada kesempatan dan mereka tengah berada di ruangan ini, Hermione akhirnya ingin memuaskan keingintahuannya.

Draco sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya "Hanya tempat penyimpanan biasa."

Draco tersenyum melihat Hermione yang mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak puas akan jawaban darinya "Dulu aku senang mengambil gambar menggunakan kamera manual milik Muggle, itu kamar gelap dimana aku mencuci semua hasil tangkapanku. Puas?"

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk "Boleh aku melihatnya, kau sepertinya sangat menutupinya sampai-sampai memproteksinya dengan banyak sekali mantra."

"Belum saatnya."

"Suatu saat?"

Draco mengangguk "Yaa, suatu saat," balasnya kemudian mencium puncak kepala istrinya. Dia mulai mencium Hermione, mencium ke setiap lekukan wajahnya dan melepaskannya seketika "ayo kita tidur."

"Tidur?" tanya Hermione yang terdengar terkejut.

Draco menyeringai saat melihatnya "Apa yang mau kau lakukan pukul 3 pagi seperti ini?"

Hermione mendengus dan dengan sedikit kesusahan bangkit dari sofanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Draco dibelakangnya dengan memberengut.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco terkekeh.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada pukul 3 pagi seperti sekarang?"

"Kau merajuk?"

Hermione kembali mendengus "Ambil bantalmu dan tidur saja di sofa sendirian sana."

Draco kembali terekekeh melihat kelakuan Hermione.

ooo

Hari-hari mereka dihabiskan seperti biasa. Draco berangkat ke kantornya sementara Hermione mencari kesibukkan sendiri. Seperti berbelanja atau berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Malah belakangan ini, ia sering berbelanja bersama dengan Victoria. Dia juga kembali aktif mengunjungi yayasan panti asuhannya. Mereka sudah jarang untuk piknik karena musim dingin sudah menyapa London. Takut Hermione terkena hipotermia, Draco paling anti melakukan aktifitas luar rumah terlalu banyak bersama Hermione. Para awak media sudah mulai mencair terhadap pernikahan media yang awalnya mencibir pernikahannya yang mendadak bersama dengan Draco kini berbalik menyanjungnya. Wajahnya terpampang di majalah-majalah fashion. Banyak media yang mendaulatnya sebagai 'hot mama' karena tetap modis walaupun sedang mengandung.

Desember sudah menyapa. Kurang dari tiga bulan lagi Hermione akan melahirkan anak pertamanya dengan Draco. Kamar bayi mereka juga sudah hampir selesai di kerjakan. Bernuansa baby yellow dengan stiker dinding lucu yang menghias kamar itu menambah kesenangan Hermione yang tengah menanti kelahiran anaknya. Sebuah tempat tidur bayi ekstra besar bewarna putih menempati sudut ruangan ini. Lemari dan sofa yang senada dengannya juga sudah berdiri rapih di ruangan ini. Baju dan segala perlengkapannya juga sudah menempati ruangan ini.

Draco dan Hermione tengah bergelung di depan perapian mereka. Akhir pekan kali ini hanya mereka habiskan di rumah saja. Sekarang Hermione tidak terlalu flexible seperti dahulu lagi. Tubuhnya cepat lelah bila melakukan aktifitas berlebihan. Mereka hanya bergelung dalam diam. Sofa dan meja ruang tengah mereka sudah berganti dengan karpet berbahan bulu tebal yang sangat hangat. Bantal bertebaran di antara mereka. Draco bersandar nyaman di kaki sofa yang telah ia geser tadi dengan buku di tangannya sementara Hermione meletakkan kepalanya sangat nyaman di pangkuan Draco dengan buku di tangannya juga. Hermione sedang sibuk membaca buku-buku tentang bayi, kehamilan, dan persalinan. Entah berapa banyak buku yang telah ia lahap. Sudah hampir sejam mereka bergelung di ruang tengah itu. Hermione meletakkan bukunya, kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya dan melemaskan otot-otot tangannya.

"Lelah?" tanya Draco yang juga menaruh bukunya.

Hermione hanya menggeleng "Lapar?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Jeez! Draco. Kita baru makan siang sekitar satu jam yang lalu."

Draco terekekeh "Perutmu tak dapat kuprediksi kapan dia akan menuntut untuk diberi makan."

Hermione ikut tertawa saat mendengarnnya. "Draco."

"Yaa."

"Aku bermimpi lumayan buruk tadi malam."

Alis Draco mengerut saat mendengarnya "Apa yang kau impikan?"

"Kau."

"Aku?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Aku kenapa?"

"Kau pergi meninggalkanku bersama wanita yang kalian sebut saat kita di bar milik Blaise waktu itu. Kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan wanita bernama," Hermione terdiam sebentar seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu "Charlotte, yaa Charlotte, bukan?"

Draco membeku saat mendengarnya. Topik ini adalah satu-satunya topik yang berusaha ia hindari untuk dibahas bersama dengan istrinya. "Draco."

"Yaa," jawabnya yang tak berani menatap mata Hermione.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Draco berusaha mengulaskan senyum di wajahnya. Ia menggeleng lambat. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Meskipun tak ada si kembar?"

Dia mengangguk mantap "Meskipun kita tak memiliki si kembar."

Hermione tersenyum senang dan langsung mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya "Terima kasih."

"Lagipula aku rasa seleramu kini sudah berubah," kekeh Hermione "aku membayangkan Charlotte-mu itu berbadan langsing mendekati kurus kering, berambut pirang terang yang terlalu lurus, dengan hidung yang sangat mancung, serta mata yang setajam pedang. Dan aku yakin kau tidak meyukai wanita seperti itu lagi," Hermione kembali terkekeh.

"Dia bukan Charlotte-ku," balas Draco

Hermione kembali terkekeh berusaha tersenyum mendengar lelucon yang di buat oleh Hermione. Lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu untuk sekarang ini bagi Draco. "Kau sudah selesai membuat leluconnya?" tanya Draco yang sedari tadi tak lepas membelai rambut Hermione.

"Sudah, bila kau ingin aku menghentikannya," balasnya tersenyum.

"Hentikan," kekeh Draco "kau yakin tak mau ikut aku ke Perancis untuk Natal nanti?" tanya Draco menambahkan.

Hermione menggeleng "Usia kandunganku akan mencapai 7 bulan pertengahan bulan ini, ber-Apparate sangat tidak dianjurkan."

"Tapi aku tak mungkin membatalkan perjalanan ini," ucap Draco memandang istrinya dengan wajahnya yang mendekati tanpa ekspresi.

Hermione menangkup kedua wajah Draco di tangannya sambil tersenyum "Hey, pergilah. Kerjakan apa yang menjadi kewajibanmu. Jangan jadikan aku dan si kembar menjadi beban bagimu."

"Kau dan si kembar bukanlah bebanku, tapi aku pasti akan mencemaskan kalian," jawab Draco yang terdengar sedikit cemas.

"Aku akan bermalam di The Burrow. Ada Ginny dan Luna. Kau tenang saja."

Draco mengehela napas dan menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Kami akan lebih merindukanmu."

"Aku akan amat sangat merindukan kalian."

ooo

Tiga hari sebelum malam natal Draco sudah pergi meninggalkan Inggris. Selama seminggu ia akan meninjau semua hotelnya yang tersebar di beberapa kota di Perancis. Hermione mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan segala macam aktifitas. Mulai dari berbelanja bersama Ginny, memanggang kue dan biskuit, sekadar ke salon, atau kegiatan lainya. Hampir setiap malam ia habiskan untuk menelepon Draco selama berjam-jam. Dia selalu tersenyum apabila menyadari kegiatan yang ia lakukan. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja Muggle yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Malam Natal akhirnya tiba. Sudah seharian ia berada di The Burrow. Semua keluarga Weasley berkumpul untuk merayakan malam Natal bersama. The Burrow di penuhi celotehan dari generasi-generasi terbaru mereka. Walaupun berada di tengah begitu banyak sahabatnya, Hermione tetap merasa sangat kesepian. Ia hanya duduk di dekat jendela memandang salju yang menutupi hampir seluruh pekarangan The Burrow sambil membayangkan Draco. Membayangkan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang sudah membuat batin Hermione sedikit terhibur.

Sekarang Hermione tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah kediaman mereka. Lagu-lagu Natal mengalun merdu dari iPod-nya. Dia duduk di depan perapian dengan selimut tebal menutupinya. Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah kotak besar bewarna maroon. Hadiah Natal dari Draco. Saat ia sampai di rumah hadiah itu sudah ada di kamarnya. Sebuah mantel bulu hangat bewarna hitam. Ada juga kotak kecil yang berisi seperangkat perhiasan. Herrmione hanya tersenyum melihatnnya. Tak ada rasa senang yang berlebihan seperti wanita-wanita lain saat mendapatkan hadiah. Bukannya sombong karena ia setiap hari dapat membelinya, melainkan karena ia lebih menginginkan kehadiran dari si pemberi barang tersebut. Dengan sangat senang hati ia akan menukarkan apa saja dengan kehadiran Draco untuk saat ini. Tetapi, itu tak mungkin. Ia tak mau menelepon Draco karena pasti ia aka langsung khawatir dan tak konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tak mau menjadi penghalang bagi karier suaminya itu. Dengan malas ia menaruh kotak-kotak itu ke karpet.

"Apa yang sedang Dad kalian sekarang lakukan, A-Team?" tanyanya sendiri pada bayi kembar di perutnya.

Seperti mengerti apa yang diucapkan Hermione salah satu dari si kembar menendang perutnya "Wow," Hermione terkejut "kalian merindukannya? Mum juga, dears."

Jabang bayi itu kembali menendangnya "Hey, kalian kenapa? Apa kalian lapar?" tanyanya pada kedua bayi yang masih berada di perutnya.

"Bukankah kita baru makan satu jam yang lalu," ucapnya tersenyum sambil terus mengelus perutnya.

"Atau ini ungkapan kecewa kalian karena Dad masih bekerja padahal ini malam Natal? Kalian pasti merindukannya. Aku juga," ia menghela napasnya.

Setelah menyesap cokelat panas yang tadi ia buat, tanpa sadar ia tertidur di sofa itu.

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah jam berapa sekarang. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok yang berdiri di dekat perapian. Dengan gestur yang sangat santai ia bersedekap dengan sebelah tubuhnya menyandar di dinding perapian ruang tengah itu. Ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum bukan menyeringai.

"Draco."

"Selamat natal, love."

ooo

Kejutan demi kejutan selalu di hadirkan oleh Draco untuk Hermione. Dari kepulanngannya secara tiba-tiba dan sangat singkat saat malam Natal. Ucapan-ucapan manis yang ia kirimkan setiap harinya ke ponsel Hermione. Hadiah setiap ia berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lain. Berkeranjang-keranjang biskuit sampai berpuluh-puluh tangkai bunga ia berhasil hadirkan untuk istrinya. Hermione hampir mati senang melihat semua tingkah Draco. Hal yang membuatnya lebih senang karena akhirnya Draco memanggilnya 'love'. Bukan hal hebat memang. Pada awal pernikahan sandiwaranya, hampir setiap saat Draco memanggilnya 'love', tapi untuk sekarang panggilan itu terdengar sangat sakral. Semenjak ajakan Draco untuk benar-benar membangun keluarga, dia sama sekali tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sapaan 'love'. Jadi, panggilan itu menjadi langkah awal yang sangat cerah untuk hubungan mereka.

Perasaan Hermione sedang senang bukan kepalang. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia melihat sebuah gelang cantik keluaran Cartier berada di dalam kotak beludru biru di meja ruang kerja Draco. Dia sedang menunggu kapan Draco akan memberikan padanya. Sedikit putus asa karena sudah hampir empat hari gelang itu belum juga di berikan padanya, tapi Hermione masih berpikir kalau Draco mungkin akan memberikannya besok saat mereka akan malam.

Dia sudah selesai mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia memakai dress biru muda yang dipadukan dengan mantel hitam, kado Natal dari Draco. Untuk melengkapainya ia memadukannya dengan separu boot flat. Januari bukanlah bulan yang tepat untuk mengekspos kaki jenjangnya bila tak ingin terserang hipotemia. Drew sudah siap membukakan pintu untuknya. Hermione memliki janji makan siang hari ini. Sesampainya di restoran itu, Hermione langsung mengenali sosok yang ia ingin temui. Sosok berwajah timur tengah dengan rambut hitamnya melambai pada Hermione.

"Andriana."

"Mrs. Malfoy," kekehnya.

Hermione ikut terkekeh "Panggil aku Hermione," ia tampak malu saat temannya itu menyebut nama keluarga dari suaminya itu.

Setelah pertemuannya terakhir di pesta ulang tahun Victoria, Hermione dan Andriana tak pernah bertemu lagi. Beberapa hari yang lalu Andriana mengabarinya bahwa ia akan menetap bebapa hari di London untuk mnegikuti konferensi sihir anak sedunia. Jadilah, mereka meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu. Setelah memesan makanan, mereka tampak berbincang seperti biasa. Sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa dulu Andriana memiliki sejarah bersama Draco.

"Jadi, apa rasanya mengandung anak kembar?" tanya Andriana setelah menyesap jus tomat-nya.

"Berat."

Mereka berdua terkekeh. Mata Hermione tertuju pada gelang yang melingkar cantik di pergelangan tangan Andriana. Dia menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Gelang itu sama persis seperti gelang yang ia lihat di ruang kerja Draco. Setahunya Cartier membuat gelas itu sangat terbatas. Sekitar dua atau tiga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Andriana membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Gelangmu cantik. Kau memesannya di Cartier?" tanya Hermione.

Dengan refleks Andriana langsung menarik tangannya yang sedari tadi berada nyaman di atas meja. Wajahnya sedikit panik. "A-aku tak memesannya, ini hadiah," balasnya cepat.

"Wow, dari pacarmu?" tanya Hermione antusias.

Andriana langsung menelan ludahnya "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hermione "hanya sedikit orang yang bisa memiliki gelang seperti itu. Pasti dia sangat menyanyangi hingga memberikanmu gelang dengan harga jutaan dollar itu," kekeh Hermione.

"Kau selalu pandai berspekulasi."

Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan berbelanja dan diakhiri dengan bersantai di sebuah kedai kopi sampai sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Hermione. "Kau membuatku takut seharian ini," ujar Draco saat Hermione menengadah menatapnya.

"Draco."

"Kita pulang sekarang," balas Draco tanpa tedeng aling-aling dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit marah dan khawatir sambil memandang Andriana yang melihat datar di sampingnya.

ooo

'Cause you really hurt me, no you really hurt me

'Cause you really hurt me, no you really hurt me

'Cause you really hurt me, oh oh no you really hurt me

(Princess of China – Coldplay feat Rihana)

Perasaan Hermione kacau balau. Entah apa sebabnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu. Gelang yang dipakai Andriana dan yang sama persis dengan milik Draco di ruang kerjanya kini telah tiada. Namun sampai sekarang ia belum menerima gelang itu dari Draco. Dengan sangat penasaran ia bertanya pada Victoria, mungkin saja kado itu untuknya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Draco tak memberikan gelang itu pada bibinya. Hal yang menurut Hermione paling tak masuk akal adalah ia berpikir Draco memberikan itu pada Andriana. Bukan tanpa alasan, dari awal melihat Draco bersama dengan Andriana ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan hubungan mereka. Dari semua gerak-gerik serta gestur tubuh keduanya membuat Hermione menjadi semakin curiga. Tubuh Draco selalu tetiba menegang bila berada diantara Hermione dengan Andriana. Hal yang membuat dia curiga adalah Draco tak pernah mampu menatap mata Andriana secara langsung. Namun semua itu di tampik oleh Hermione. Ia tak mau pikirannya yang terlalu liar mempengaruhi kesehatan janinnya.

Sore ini Hermione berjanji untuk datang ke kantor Draco. Sudah seharian ia habiskan waktunya untuk mengunjungi yayasannya. Ia berjanji akan datang sekitar pukul lima sore ke kantor suaminya, tapi karena kegiatannya sudah selesai dan ia ingin memberi sedikit kejutan pada Draco ia memutuskan untuk datang dua jam lebih awal.

ooo

Draco duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Seperti biasa. Duduk dengan tenang dengan jari-jari dari sebelah tangannya memegang dagu dan tangan satu lagi yang sibuk dengan tumpukan perkamen di hadapannya. Setelan hitam tak pernah lepas dari tubuhnya. Secangkir teh mengepul di atas mejanya, menandakan baru saja dibuat. Meminum teh di sire hari merupakan pengaruh terbesar yang ditulari Hermione padanya.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintunya. "Masuk."

Isobel melangkah masuk ke dalam. "Mr. Malfoy ada yang ingin menemuimu," ujar asistennya di tengah ruangannya.

Draco melirik jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. Masih pukul tiga, sedangkan janjinya dengan Hermione adalah pukul lima. "Istriku?" tanya Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Isobel langsung menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Bukan Mrs. Malfoy."

"Lalu?"

"Miss Al-Rasyid," jawabnya cepat.

Draco kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang ingin ia katakan sampai harus datang ke kantornya seperti ini. Ia kembali melirik jamnya. Masih dua jam lagi sebelum pukul lima. Apapun yang ingin ia bicarakan, Draco akan membuatnya menjadi cepat sebelum Hermione sempat keberadaannya. "Persilahkan masuk."

Sosok wanita berparas timur tengah itu memasuki ruangan Draco dengan senyum khasnya yang dulu sangat dikagumi oleh Draco. "Draco."

"Charlotte," jawab Draco "eehm maksudku Andriana," Draco mengoreksinya dengan cepat.

Andriana tersenyum mendengarnya "Aku suka kau memanggilku Charlotte, begitupula dengan Blaise dan Theo."

"Tapi istriku memanggilmu Andriana, aku tak mau membuatnya salah paham dengan panggilanku padamu."

Andriana mengerutkan keningnya "Boleh aku duduk?"

"Tentu," jawab Draco.

"Apa yang harus membuat Hermione menjadi salah paham dengan hubungan kita? Kita teman, bukan?" tanya Andriana dengan nada seenteng mungkin "teman lama," tambahnya lagi.

Draco hanya menyeringai "Jadi, apa yang membuat kau datang kesini?" Draco berusaha santai dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya kemudian menyilangkan tubuhnya.

Wanita di hadapannya menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya "Terima kasih atas kado ulang tahun ini," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum cantik dengan mata yang berbinar yang membingkai wajah cantinknya.

"Hah, iya. Sama-sama."

"Aku senang kau mengingat ulang tahunku."

Draco hanya diam mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau tak memberikannya secara langsung padaku?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk belakangan ini."

Andriana mengehela napasnya "Kau menghindariku?"

Draco terkekeh mendengarnya "Apa alasanku untuk menghindarimu?"

"Hermione."

Kekehan Draco seketika sirna "Jangan membawa istriku dalam percakapan ini," jawabnya sangat serius. Nada suaranya sangat dingin seperti vampir yang tengah memburu mangsanya.

"Kau takut istrimu tahu bahwa dulu kita..."

"Kita apa?" sela Draco "aku rasa kau tadi sudah menjelaskannya dengan gamblang bahwa kita dahulu adalah teman. Teman lama."

"Aku akan menikah," ucap Andriana tiba-tiba.

Draco mendengus "Aku rasa kau sebaiknya pergi, aku masih ada urusan."

"Aku akan menikah, Drake," ulang Andriana lagi.

"Lalu aku harus mengucapkan apa? Ooh yaa, selamat atas pernikahanmu," ujar Draco sarkastik kemudian bangkit dari kursinya.

"Cegah aku," balas Andriana yang ikut bangkit "aku tak akan menikah bila kau mengatakan padaku untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini."

"Kau gila," desis Draco.

"Yaa aku gila Draco," Andriana mulai terdengar histeris "aku gila melihat Hermione yang sangat bahagia bersamamu. Aku hampir mati karena gila saat mengetahui Hermione tenyata menikah denganmu, ditambah lagi mengetahui kalian akan segera memiliki anak itu membuat semua duniaku menjadi gelap. Seakan-akan semua udara di planet ini direnggut seketika. Aku yang kau cintai selama ini, Drake. Kenapa kau dengan mudah memilihnya? Seharusnya aku yang menempati posisinya sekarang!"

"Aku mencarimu. Aku mencarimu sejak aku lulus dari sekolah. Aku mencarimu hampir kesemua penjuru dunia. Tapi apa? Kau terus menghilang. Menghilang dan menghilang. Dan terakhir yang aku tahu kau sudah nyaman bersama dengan Carlos..."

"Tapi kau juga bersama dengan Astoria!"

"Aku dijodohkan!"

Draco menghela napasnya "Sekarang aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku. Dan aku harap kau juga segera mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu," balas Draco panjang lebar.

Air mata meleleh di wajah putih Andriana "Aku mencintaimu."

Draco hanya membatu mendengarnya "Kau juga pasti mencintaiku, kan?"

"Hentikan semua ini," pinta Draco yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu," ulang Andriana "dan aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Draco berusaha tetap tenang "Andriana, dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu. Dulu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Hermione. Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai keluarga. Dan aku sangat mencintainya."

ooo

"Andriana, dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu," hanya kalimat itu yang di dengar Hermione dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Air matanya berlinang seketika. Perasaannya selama ini benar. Andriana. Hermione sadar sekarang. Andriana Al-Rasyid adalah nama lengkap dari Andriana. Dengan terburu-buru ia meninggalkan kantor Draco dengan perasaan campur aduk. 'Hubungan kami sudah tamat' batinnya sambil terus berjalan.

ooo

to be continued

-** Maria** : eeh thanks uda review lagi. Yaa mata saya mirip itulah. Hitam dan sedikit kelam menuju galak haha, really different with my twinny -_- (ini kenapa jadi curhat, maap loh haha)

-**GiaMione** : makasih sudah review lagi. Iya Andriana role yg ada di awal cerita. Kenapa ada dia? biar ada konlik hehe. Berapa chap? Mungkin dua chap lagi selesai. Btw, maaf telat update hehe.

**Terima kasih untuk review yang lain. Maaf tidak dibalas satu per satu. Keep read and review guys. Still rock still awesome :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : Yeaah I know for once more it's late. My Mac was collapse. So, I can't write this story. Btw, Happy Eid Mubarak, pals! (I know I know it's so so so late)

**I own nothing, unless Andriana. has!**

**Chapter 9**

I count the ways I let you down

On my fingers and toes but I'm running out

Clever words can't help me now

I'd grip you tight but you're slipping out

(Beautiful Goodbye – Maroon Five)

Keheningan amat terasa di ruangan itu. Suasana yang sempat menegang kini kembali tenang. Terlalu tenang sampai jarum jam yang berdetak bisa terdengar. Andriana tampak tengah menyeka air matanya yang sedari tadi menyeruak, sementara Draco hanya berdiri menyandar di sudut ruangan dengan segelas Whisky di tangannya. Tak ada lagi yang dapat ia utarakan pada Andriana. Begitu juga dengan wanita itu. Pernyataan bahwa Draco mencintai istrinya sudah cukup menjadi pukulan yang sangat telak baginya. Tak terbayang betapa sakit hatinya saat mendengar pengakuan Draco tadi. Dia sudah mengantisipasi hal terburuk yang akan diucapkan oleh Draco. Andriana lebih memilih dimaki-maki daripada harus mendengar pengakuan cinta untuk wanita lain dari pria yang selama ini ia cintai.

Andriana kembali menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia keluarkan dari tas tangannya. Maskara dan segala macam hiasan wajahnya luntur secara perlahan akibat gempuran air matanya. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat sendu. Ia terlihat bangkit dari tempatnya. Dengan sedikit gemetar ia mendekati Draco. "Pulanglah," ucap Draco pelan sambil menatap Andriana.

Bukan tatapan cinta ataupun iba. Tatapan Draco dipenuhi dengan kasih sayang. Bagaimanapun juga wanita di hadapannya ini pernah mengisi relung hatinya. Andriana-lah yang membuatnya merasakan cinta untuk pertama kali. Walaupun kini semua sudah berubah, tak lantas menjadikan Draco hilang simpati padanya. Draco masih menginginkan mereka dapat berteman seperti dahulu. Seperti saat mereka sama-sama berumur belasan tahun. Saat hanya ada kesenangan yang menghiasi dunia mereka. Saat permasalahan dewasa tak pernah datang untuk membayanginya.

"Pulanglah," sekali lagi Draco mengulangi ucapannya.

Andriana mengangguk lemah. "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu," ujarnya dengan senyum yang dia usahakan semaksimal mungkin.

"Aku tahu," balas Draco pelan "sekarang pulanglah dan tenangkan dirimu. Aku yakin kau akan menemukan pria yang berkali-kali lipat bisa mencintaimu."

Lagi-lagi Andriana berusaha tersenyum. "Aku pasti akan menemukan pria yang berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan darimu, berkali-kali lipat mencintaiku, dan berkali-kali lipat lebih sukses darimu. Dan aku akan memastikan kau menyesal karena menolakku," kekeh Andriana.

Draco menyeringai saat mendengarnya lalu menganggguk. "Pastikan kau menikahi orang seperti itu. Bahagialah. Dan buat aku iri terhadap kebahagiaanmu," ujar Draco yang terdengar seperti akan melepas teman lamanya untuk pergi ke medan perang.

"Aku akan memastikan itu," balas Andriana .

Kemudian ia berbalik arah dan menghilang dari hadapan Draco. Draco yang masih merasa syok dengan semua kejadian yang baru saja ia hadapi itu kini kembali menuangkan Whisky ke dalam gelasnya dan menenggaknya cepat-cepat. Ia tak ingin menemui Hermione sekarang. Emosinya benar-benar sedang kacau. Bertemu dengan Hermione adalah pilihan buruk baginya. Ia akan merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi istrinya selama ini.

Ketukan kembali terdengar dari pintu ganda ruangannya. Draco melirik saat Isobel melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan nampan bundar di tangannya. Ia terlihat mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan Draco, tapi tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Aku rasa aku tak pernah memintamu membawakanku secangkir teh," ujar Draco.

Isobel dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mr. Malfoy, dimana Mrs. Malfoy?"

Draco mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Isobel tadi. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau harus mencari istriku?"

"Tadi Mrs. Malfoy datang dan menyuruhku membuatkannya teh."

"Lalu dimana istriku sekarang?" Draco bertanya dengan nada seperti singa yang sudah siapa menerkam buruannya.

Isobel tampak ngeri mendengarnya. Ia tahu pasti akan ada masalah yang akan melanda bos-nya ini. "Aku tak tahu," jawabnya gugup "terakhir aku melihatnya ia sudah berada di depan pintumu," tambahnya lagi dengan lega karena sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

Pikiran Draco kembali pada setengah jam yang lalu. "Shit!"

Tanpa mengambil mantel yang tergantung di samping kursinya ia langsung menghilang di perapian.

ooo

Tergesa-gesa. Tanpa lagi memikirkan kandungannya Hermione berlari menaiki tangga kediamannya. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu ruangan kerja suaminya. Bukan hanya berlari seenak hatinya, bahkan tadi ia ber-Apparate. Hal yang sudah ia hindari sejak mengandung. Hilang akal. Atau lebih tepatnya terkungkung emosi. Hermione berusaha membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ruang kerja Draco dengan kamar gelap miliknya. Hermione membenci gelap, tapi entah setan apa yang merasukinya dengan segenap cara ia berusaha untuk membuka kamar itu. Cara konvensional. Ia berusaha membuka kenop pintu itu tidak berhasil juga. Saat itu juga ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan merapalkan mantra. "Alohomora."

Tak ada yang terjadi. Pintu itu masih terkunci dengan rapat. Dengan wajah yang sangat kencang ia mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali mengacungkan tongkat ke arah pintu itu. "Bombarda maxima."

Terdengar suara ledakan dan pintu terbuka. Secepat angin ia masuk ke dalam. Ruangan itu tidak besar. Cenderung sempit, tapi panjang. Benar-benar gelap. Lebih cenderung terlihat seperti ruang bawah tanah berparit tempat para vampir tidur di sepanjang siangnya. Ada begitu banyak tali yang terhubung dengan foto-foto terjepit di tubuhnya. Hermione memerhatikan segalanya. Memerhatikan dengan sekasama. Gelap. Akhirnya lagi-lagi ia merapalkan mantra. Cahaya datanng menyinari ruangan ini. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan ia temui di dalam ruangan ini. Tetapi, hal ini tetap saja mengguncang batinnya. Ada begitu banyak foto yang masih terjepit di tali-tali yang terbentang di sepanjang ruangan ini. Hampir semua foto itu memiliki objek yang sama. Andriana.

Andriana tertawa. Andriana tersenyum. Andriana menguap. Andriana tertidur. Andriana memberungut. Andriana dan bukunya. Andriana di pantai. Andriana di kathedral. Semuanya serba Andriana. Beberapa foto menangkap kebersamaan antara Draco dengan wanita itu. Ada juga foto yang mengabadikan mereka semua, Blaise, Theo, Draco, Pansy, dan tentunya Andriana.

Pandangannya kini beralih pada sebuah kotak kayu di atas meja panjang. Diatasnya tepatri inisial A. C. A. Hermione tersenyum sarkastik saat melihatnya. Dia membuka kotak itu secara perlahan. Ada beberapa barang yang ada di dalamya. Sarung tangan bewarna emerald, sebuah novel, plaster luka, origami bangau, dan foto Draco serta Andriana dengan latar laut biru.

Air mata langsung membanjiri matanya. Tanpa perlu repot untuk menutupnya, Hermione meninggalkan kotak itu yang masih terbuka dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang terasa bagai neraka banginya. Dia duduk lemas di sofa ruang kerja Draco dengan tatapan hampa. Dia menangis sekaligus menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu lemah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Seharusnya ia bisa menghadapi hal kecil seperti ini. Demi Merlin beserta antek-anteknya! Hermione pernah menghadapi situasi lebih berat serta gila dari sekadar masalah hati dan perasaan seperti ini. Dia menertawai dirinya yang terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya hanya dianggap sebagai cadangan saja. Dia tertawa karena merasa lemah. Seharusnya ia bisa mengatasi hal ini dengan mudah. Toh dari awal mereka menikah dengan tujuan bercerai, bukannya memiliki anak dan hidup berbahagia selama-lamanya.

Terdengar derap kaki yang menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua kediaman mereka. Hermione sadar bahwa sosok itu adalah Draco. Tak ada hal yang terlintas di pikirannya. Apa ia harus marah? Sedih? Berteriak? Tapi untuk apa? Toh sejak awal kebersamaan mereka bukan hanya karena saling suka, melainkan rasa saling membutuhkan yang mendekat ke arah memanfaatkan. Hermione hanya duduk lemas di sofa ruang kerja Draco. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya ia berusaha mengatur semua emosinya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengusap perutnya meredakan kontraksi yang sedari tadi terjadi pada si kembar di perutnya. Ia juga berusaha menenangkan pernapasan yang memburu tak menentu.

"Hermione," suara itu akhirnya sampai di telinga Hermione.

Sekarang bulan Januari, notabene cuaca di London sedang sangat dingin, tapi lihat sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan ini. Draco hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam yang sudah kehilangan dasinya dengan beberapa kancing terbuka dan celana panjang bahan. Tanpa menggunkan selembarpun jubah atau mantel. Napasnya terdengar sedikit terengah-engah. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Hermione yang masih duduk bergeming di sofa dengan tatapan kosong ke bawah. Dia berlutut tepat di hadapan istrinya.

"Hey," sapa Draco pada Hermione.

Diam. Tak satupun kata yang terlontar dari mulut istrinya itu. Dia masih duduk memandang kosong ke bawah. "Kata Isobel tadi kau ke kantorku? Kenapa tidak masuk?"

Lagi-lagi ia hanya diam.

"Hermione, katakan sesuatu , love."

Hermione tersenyum kecut mendengar sapaannya. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Draco bertanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Jadi, Andriana, huh? Ooh aku salah, Charlotte? Atau masih ada nama lain lagi?" ucap Hermione yang masih tak mau menatap pria yang tepat berlutut di hadapannya.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau bicara apa?"

Hermione langsung menepis tangannya saat Draco ingin memegang bahunya. "Hentikan sandiwaramu. Aku tahu Charlotte adalah Andriana atau Andriana adalah Charlotte atau apalah itu," jawab Hermione yang menyeka air mata yang kembali meleleh.

"Aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya," Draco mencoba menjelaskan yang langsung mendapat tanggapan sinis dari Hermione.

Wanita hamil itu bangkit dari sofa. Wajahnya datar. Tak ada amarah atau ekspresi lain di wajahnya. "Tak ada masalah bila kau memiliki hubungan dengan wanita manapun. Termasuk Andriana. Lagipula, beberapa bulan lagi kita bercerai. Tetapi, aku minta kau sedikit bersabar untuk tidak bermesraan di depan publik seenaknya, aku masih dalam pengawasan migrasi."

"Hermione," Draco menaikan suaranya.

"Yaa," jawabnya "apakah aku salah bicara? Tentu tidak, aku rasa."

"Kita sudah tak memiliki kontrak lagi! Kau dan aku adalah pasangan suami istri normal," Draco berujar dengan amarah yang kembali meluap.

Hermione tersenyum sarkas saat mendengarnya "Kau bau alkohol. Pikiranmu sekarang pasti tidak jernih," jawabnya pelan dan lambat "pikirkan semua itu. Aku masih memiliki salinan kontrak kita. Perceraian akan segera kita lakukan secepat mungkin," tambahnya lagi kemudian berjalan pelan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Air matanya bagaikan sungai yang tak sanggup terbendung lagi. Tetapi, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Dia wanita kuat, bukankah begitu? Dia sangat kuat sebelum bertemu dengan Draco. Suaminya yang terdiam pongo mengejarnya keluar. "Berhenti, love."

Hermione berbalik untuk menghadapnya "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku bukan Charlotte-mu."

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, dia bukan Charlotte. Yang kupunya adalah kau. Hermione Jean Malfoy. Kau," Draco mendekati Hermione yang mematung dihadapnnya.

"Hanya kau, Hermione. Wanita dari calon anak-anakku."

"Hentikan sandiwaramu, Mr. Malfoy. Kau tahu? Aku mual melihatmu seperti ini," balasnya dingin seraya berbalik kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Draco.

"Demi Merlin, Hermione! Aku mencintaimu!"

Langkah Hermione terhenti saat mendengar kalimat itu. Ia kembali berbalik untuk menghadap Draco. Darah seakan-akan mendidih dikepalanya saat mendengar hal itu. Manik wajahnya berubah seketika. Ia melihat Draco sama bencinya saat ia melihat Voldemort saat itu. "Semudah itu kau mengucapkannya padaku," ujar Hermione tak percaya saat berada di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," Draco kembali mengatakannya "sangat mudah mengatakannya padamu. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Sama mudahnya dengan kau mengatakan hal itu pada Andriana?" suara Hermione meninggi.

Draco menatap bingung pada pernyataan Hermione tadi "Aku tak pernah mengatakan itu padanya."

Lagi-lagi Hermione tersenyum sarkas pada Draco "Kau amnesia atau bodoh? Atau ini efek dari alkohol yang tadi kau minum? Aku mendengarmu tadi. Sangat jelas! Bahkan aku yakin manusia dengan kepintaran di bawah rata-rata akan mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu tadi!"

Draco berusaha menenangkan Hermione yang berteriak dihadapannya "Lepaskan tanganmu," saat Draco mencoba memegang bahunya "aku sempat gila karena berpikir hubungan kita akan berhasil!"

Masih dengan wajah yang merah padam dan napas yang berderu Hermione meninggalkan Draco lalu menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Draco terpaku di tempatnya. Hubungannya terlihat tak memiliki harapan sama sekali. Ia tahu isi otak dari Hermione. Tak mungkin dengan secepat kilat ia akan dimaafkan. Namun, apapun yang terjadi dalam hati Draco masih berharapa segalanya akan seperti semula. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Mata tertambat pada lubang besar di dinding ruangan itu. "Shit!"

Dia langsung masuk ke dalam rauangan kecil itu. Ia tahu mengapa Hermione bisa semarah itu padanya. Ia sadar bahwa Hermione berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menemukan semua hal yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Kotak kayu yang berinisial nama Andriana sudah ternganga di hadapannya. "Aaaargh!" Draco melempar kotak itu ke lantai yang menimbulkan suara debum keras.

Ia bergegas menuju kamar mereka. Ia harus berbicara dengan istrinya sekarang. Perceraian bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya sekarang. Atau untuk selamanya. Ia sama sekali sudah mengubur kata-kata itu di hidupnya. Demi Merlin! Ia tak ingin bercerai dengan Hermione. Calon ibu dari anak-anaknya. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu ganda kamar mereka. Terkunci. Ia mencoba mengetuk , tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu itu. Tak ada suara apapun. Draco sempat berpikir Hemione merapalkan mantra pengedap suara, tapi setelah ia periksa ternyata tidak. Draco bersandar di pintu itu. Hampir satu jam tak ada tanda-tanda dari Hermione. Panik mulai melanda dirinya. "Hermione," panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi Draco mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tetap tak ada jawaban dari istrinya. Draco mundur beberapa langkah dan merapalkan mantra. Pintu kamarnya sontak terbuka. Hermione duduk di atas ranjang mereka dengan mata terpejam dan napas yang terlihat sangat tidak teratur.

"Love," Draco langsung menghampirinya.

Tatapan horor langsung menghiasi manik wajah Draco saat melihat apa yang terjadi pada istrinya. Seprai putih mereka kini telah kehilangan warnanya. Hermione seperti sedang duduk di atas hamparan darah. Cairan merah segar sudah membanjiri ranjang mereka. Hermione sudah tak sanggup membuka matanya.

"Hermione. Love," Draco berujar panik sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pipi istrinya yang sudah tak memberikan respon sama sekali.

"Hermione, bangunlah. Hermione," tedengar lebih seperti berteriak.

Draco hilang akal. Ia langsung membopong tubuh istrinya dan ber-Apparate ke St. Mungo.

ooo

Hermione sudah berada di dalam ruangan yang para Healer sebut dengan ruangan penanganan khusus. Draco masih berdiri mondar-mandir di depan ruangan itu. Perasaannya kacau. Banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari tubuh istrinya tadi. Satu per satu Healer berdatangan ke dalam ruangan itu. Suasana di dalam terlihat kacau balau. Draco semakin panik. Seorang Healer keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ada apa? Bagaimana kedaaan istriku? Anakku?" Draco membombardir Healer itu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Tenanglah, Sir."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan," ujarnya tak sabaran dengan manik panik.

Healer itu menghela napasnya "Kami tak tahu apakah kami akan sanggup menyelamatkan nyawa Mrs. Malfoy serta anak kalian. Jadi, kami ingin memastikan pada Anda untuk siapa yang menjadi prioritas utama untuk kami selamatkan."

"Selamatkan ketiganya. Istriku dan si kembar," balas Draco dingin.

"Sir, kami tak tahu hal itu bisa dilakukan atau tidak. Keadaan mereka kritis."

"Selamatkan ketiganya! Berapapun biayanya, selamatkan ketiganya!"

"Ini bukan masalah biaya, Sir. Ini lebih kepada masalah istri dan anak kembar Anda. Istri Anda kehilangan banyak darah, sementara pasokan oksigen ke anak-anak Anda semakin menipis. Putuskan sekarang juga, sebelum Anda kehilangan mereka semua," emosi Healer itu akhirnya ikut tepancing.

Draco membeku. Ia tak dapat membayangkan hidup tanpa Hermione. Ia tak dapat membayangkan hadir di pemakaman wanita yang baru saja akan memberikannya kebahagiaan. Sementara ia tak mungkin membiarkan Hermione menderita karena kehilangan si kembar. Ia sangat yakin Hermione akan memilih nyawa anak mereka daripada nyawanya sendiri. Tetapi, semua keputusan sekarang ada padanya. Tak peduli apa yang dipikirkan Hermione nanti. Ini adalah keputusannya.

"Selamatkan ibunya. Selamatkan istriku."

"Baik, Sir," Healer itu langsung kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Draco harus merelakan salah satu dari kebahagiaanya.

ooo

Wajah Draco terlihat seperti zombie. Ada kantung hitam di bawah matanya. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Setelah lima jam tak ada kabar dari dalam ruangan itu, akhirnya Haler tadi keluar dari dalamnya. "Sir, istri Anda sudah kami pindahkan ke ruang perawatan normal."

"Terima kasih."

Istrinya selamat. Hermione selamat. Sekarang dia hanya berjalan gontai dan terus berpikir keras untuk mencari cara bagaimana cara menyampaikan kabar buruk ini pada istrinya. Ia sampai di sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Kamar 708. Draco berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Seharusnya tak ada yang perlu terlalu disesali. Ia tak kehilangan apapun miliknya. Ia masih akan melihat wajah Hermione. Karena hanya Hermione-lah yang ia miliki secara nyata saat ini. Ia menganggap si kembar merupakan kado yang belum beruntung sampai di tangannya. Jadi, seharusnya tak ada yang perlu disesali karena secara harfiah ia dan Hermione belum sepenuhnya memiliki si kembar. Bukankah seharusnya kita mensyukuri apa yang kita miliki bukan menyesali apa yang belum ada pada kita? Ia terus menerus memikirkan hal itu. Tetapi, tetap saja ia merasa sangat sedih terlebih lagi ia merasa sangat bersalah. Karena dirinyalah semua ini terjadi.

Helaan napas. Entah sudah berapa kalinya ia menghela napas panjang di depan pintu itu. Dengan ragu ia membuka kenop intu itu dan kembali terpaku melihat apa yang ada di dalamya. Hermione masih terpejam di atas ranjanganya. Hal yang membuatnya terpaku adalah saat melihat dua orang Healer dengan seragam bewarna merah muda tengah menimang masing-masing bayi ditangannya. Disamping ranjang istrinya terdapat dua ranjang mungil.

"Mereka selamat?" tanya Draco tak percaya saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Kedua Healer itu mengangguk bersamaan. Draco tetap terpaku di tempat. Tatapannya sungguh takzim saat menyadari apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ada binar kebahagiaan yang tak dapat ia lukiskan. Seperti seorang suci saat berhasil menginjakkan kakinya di Jerusalem atau Vatikan.

"Kemarilah, Sir," ajak seorang Healer.

Dengan ragu Draco melangkahkan kaikinya. Dua orang bayi yang terlihat sangat sehat tengah tertidur di gendongan para Healer. Dia langsung mengenali Alexander dan Alexandria-nya. Healer yang memegang Alexander langsung menyodorkan bayi itu padanya. Perlahan ia menerima. Sedikit rikuh ia menerima bayi mungil itu. Matanya terpejam dengan napas yang begitu teratur. Usia mereka baru memasuki pertengahan delapan bulan di kandungan ibunya, tapi mereka terlihat begitu sehat dan sangat menggemaskan. Draco beralih pada Alexandria, putri kecilnya. Pipinya yang kemerahan dengan tangan yang terkepal dan bibir yang melengkung membentuk 'o' membuatnya semkin takjub kepada makhluk kecil yang berada di hadapannya. Rambut mereka pirang. Cetak biru dirinya. Tetapi, ciri khas Hermione juga sudah melekat di bayi perempuan mereka. Alexandria memiliki rambut yang ikal berombak.

"Bagaimana keadaan isrtiku?"

Healer yang sudah kembali menggendong Alexander tersenyum "Ia sedang tidur. Besok pagi pasti sudah sadar. Kami sengaja memberikannya ramuan untuk tidur agar kesehatannya cepat kembali."

"Terima kasih," jawab Draco

"Sebaiknya Anda tidur juga, Sir. Si kembar akan kembali kami bawa ke ruang bayi."

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya "Mereka tidak tidur diruangan ini?"

"Ruangan ini kurang hangat bagi mereka. Mereka adalah bayi prematur, kehangatan suhu ruangan harus dijaga agar tidak terjadi hipotermia mendadak."

Draco megangguk "Baiklah," dengan berat hati ia menyerahkan Alexandria pada Healer satunya. Lalu mereka hilang di balik pintu.

Draco menarik kursi agar dapat duduk di samping istrinya yang masih tertidur. Ia mengelus pipi Hermione yang terasa dingin. Ia mengenggam tangan istrinya itu. "Kejutan sudah menunggumu, love."

Kemudian ia terlelap tepat di samping istrinya.

ooo

Sinar matahari menembus sela-sela mata Draco yang tertutup. Ia dapat merasakan badannya seakan remuk. Punggungnya begitu pegal. Saat membuka mata, ia baru sadar bahwa semalaman ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk di samping ranjang istrinya. Tetapi, dimana Hermione sekarang? Ranjanganya kosong. Draco langsung bangkit dan mengedarkan pandangannya di ruangan itu.

Hermione sedang berdiri menatap ke jendela. Masih dengan jubah putih khas rumah sakit dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan. "Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Draco.

"Sudah, beberapa jam yang lalu. Kau seperti orang mati. Aku tak mungkin membangunkanmu."

Draco tersenyum saat mendengarnya. "Si kembar akan di bersihkan dan segera di antar kesini," ujar Hermione takjub.

"Hermione."

"Tak ada yang berubah Draco, kita akan tetap bercerai," jawabnya santai.

"Hermione."

"Hey, lihat si kembar datang," Hermione langsung menghampiri Healer yang mendorong ranjang berisi kedua anak mereka.

"Selamat Mrs. Malfoy bayi kalian sangat sehat."

"Terima kasih."

Healer itu kemudian meninggalkan mereka. "Hermione."

Si empunya nama masih sibuk menimang salah satu dari si kembar. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan Draco yang memanggilnya.

"Aku tak ingin kita bercerai."

"Tapi, aku ingin kita bercerai," balas Hermione datar.

"Hermione, lihat aku."

"Bersandiwaralah, Harry dan yang lainnya sebentar lagi sampai," balas Hermione seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Benar saja. Tak berapa kemudian para sahabat mereka datang. Mereka sangat takjub saat melihat si kembar. Bayi yang begitu cantik dan tampan yang pernah mereka lihat. Perpaduan antara Draco dan Hermione yang sangat sempurna. Tak henti-hentinya mereka mengucapkan selamat. Berbagai macam kado mereka hadiahkan untuk si kembar. Balon, boneka, bunga, dan segala macam pernak-perniknya.

Saat semua sudah pulang, Hermione kembali bersikap dingin pada Draco. Hal yang membuat Draco semakin terpukul bahkan Hermione seperti menganggapnya tak ada.

ooo

Setelah Healer menyatakan bahwa kondisi Hermione sudah benar-benar pulih, mereka diizinkan untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tanpa memedulikan Draco, Hermione berjalan menuju walk-in closet. Dengan sedikit sentuhan sihir barang-barangnya sudah tertata rapi di dalam koper. Begitu juga dengan semua perlengkapan si kembar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco dingin.

"Aku akan pindah sementara waktu sampai perceraian kita tiba," balasnya datar.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Kau istriku dan disinilah rumahmu."

Hermione tersenyum kecut "Sebentar lagi aku bukanlah siapa-siapamu. Sekarang atau nanti pasti akan sama."

"Hermione! Jangan bertindak bodoh. Kau akan kehilangan kewarganegaraanmu."

"Bahkan aku tak peduli terhadap hal itu. Aku siap dideportasi bila itu memang hal yang terbaik."

Koper-kopernya sudah berada diruang tengah. Si kembar tengah tertidur di stroller-nya. Hermione berjalan cepat menuruni tangga. Berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Draco yang masih berdiri tak berdaya. "Selamat tinggal, Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione ber-Apparate bersama si kembar. Hanya secarik perkamen yang berisi surat pengajuan perceraian mereka saja yang tertinggal.

ooo

to be continued

**Pojokan Review **

- **Maria** : haha yes, I have. His name is Ethan (I promote you broh! haha). Unik? yaa masa punya kembaran bisa dibilang unik hehe. Btw,terima kasih sudah review :)

- **Mizuumi Yuki** : terima kasih sudah review lagi. Hermione sengaja saya buat cengeng. Menurut pengamatan terhadap kakak saya yang pernah hamil, hormon mereka suka meledak-ledak. Bisa tiba-tiba baik, cerewet, pemarah, cengeng dan gejolak hormon lainnya. Iya saya semakin sibuk -_-" program master saya sudah diterima (Praise for God) sekarang sedang dijalankan hehe. Saya tidak pernah bosan dengan bacotan a.k.a review dari kalian kok haha.

- **mrs. delacour** : hey, salam kenal juga. Saya suka berbagi pengalaman saya saat berkunjung ke berbagai negara :) btw, terima kasih sudah mereview

-** GiaMione** : Andriana jangan dimatiin, kalau dia ngga ada terus konflik cerita saya apa dong? hehe. Sebenernya sih iya, saya terinspirasi dari kembaran saya juga, iya saya cewe. Nama saya Evangeline, masa cowo -_- haha. Maaf-maaf upadate-nya telat hehe. Semakin kamu cerewet saya semakin senang. Berarti cerita saya di apresiasi banyak orang hehe (saya dok bijak deh). Terima kasih sudah review :)

- **sistoel** : terima kasih sudah review. Maafkan atas kecerobohan saya. I'd try so hard, but still. It's hard hehe. Iya saya perempuan. Terima kasih sekali lagi loh:)

**For once more, thanks for all of your review. Btw, I'm a girl. Just visited my bio. I write about my lil identity in there hehe. Keep read and review guys. Still rock still awesome! Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu per satu :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing unless Victoria and the twins.**

**Chapter 10**

But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face

Take a gpood look at me now, cause I'll still be standing here

And you coming back to me is against all odd

It's the change I've got to take

(Against All Odd – Phil Collins)

London, Inggris.

Senyap. Terlihat seperti tak ada kehidupan. Begitulah tampilan kediaman Draco dan Hermione di Waltham Forrest. Berdebu dan terasa pengap. Tak ada satupun peri rumah atau pelayan yang diizinkan untuk datang dan membersihkan rumah itu. Hanya Draco yang menempati rumah itu seorang diri. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana bentuk dirinya sekarang. Bahkan Blaise dan Theo ngeri melihatnya. Dirinya dipenuhi amarah dan tubuhnya semakin mengurus. Tak ada yang berani mengganggunya, termasuk Victoria.

Dua hari setelah kepergian Hermione beserta si kembar, Harry dan Ron memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangannya di gedung Malfoy Coorp. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Ron menghadiahinya tinju yang bertubi-tubi. Dan yang membuat mereka berhenti dengan sendirinya adalah karena Draco sama sekali tak melaukukan perlawanan. Tak ada satupun tinjuan balik yang ia berikan. Bahkan tak ada mantra yang ia rapalkan. Dia hanya diam dan tak berdaya seperti menikmati hukuman yang seharusnya ia terima akibat kepergian dari Hermione. Tak ada penjelasan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sekeras apapun Harry dan Ron bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dia dan Hermione, Draco tetap membisu. Matanya kosong. Seperti semua kebahagiaannya telah dihirup habis oleh Dementor.

Dengan berbagai cara semua sahabatnya mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi, semuanya nihil. Lagi-lagi Draco tetap membatu. Kembali diam tanpa ada yang tahu apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikirannya. Draco kembali menjadi maniak bekerja. Hampir semua harinya ia habiskan di kantor. Semua karyawan menyadari ketidakberesan yang terjadi antara bos besar mereka dengan istrinya.

Draco sedang menganalisa perkamen yang berada di hadapannya. Jarinya perlahan menopang dagunya yang runcing. Terlihat kerutan yang menghiasi keningnya. Tatapanya terlihat menyeramkan. Rilley Smith, pegawai dari bagian riset sudah menelan ludahnya sedari tadi. Benar saja. Tanpa banyak aba-aba Draco membanting perkamen yang ada di tangannya. "Kau orang baru?" tanyanya dingin.

Dengan sangat perlahan Rilley menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berapa lama kau berada di perusahaanku?"

"Ti-ti-tiga tahun, Sir," jawabnya terbata-bata.

Draco mendengus sarkastik saat mendengarnya. "Sudah cukup lama ternyata," balasnya dengan nada yang sama dinginnya dengan kalimat sebelumnya "kau tahu kau digaji untuk apa?"

Rilley hanya diam. Ia tak sanggup menjawab sepatah katapun yang ditanyakan oleh Draco. "Kemasi barangmu dan keluar dari kantorku sekarang juga."

"Sir, Sir, saya minta maaf atas kelalaianku. Saya mohon, jangan pecat saya," pintanya "saya akan merampungkan riset ini secepatnya, kau akan menerimanya besok pagi sekali."

Draco menyeringai "Kau tuli, Smith? Keluar dari kantorku sekarang dan kemasi barangmu sekarang juga."

"Ta-ta-tapi, Sir."

"Sekarang!"

Dengan lemas Rilley keluar dari ruangan Draco. Wajahnya yang biasaya selalu ceria, kini seperti tertutupi awan hitam. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Draco memanggil Isobel ke ruangannya. "Yaa, Sir," ujar Isobel yang sudah tahu apa yang akan Draco perintahkan padanya sekarang.

"Hubungi HRD untuk mempersiapkan pesangon bagi Smith dan suruh mereka untuk mencari penggantinya sekarang," ucap Draco setelah menyesap kopi yang sudah terisi ulang tujuh kali secara sihir selama 3 jam belakangan ini.

"Baik, Sir," jawab Isobel tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi.

Draco menghentikan Isobel yang baru saja hendak keluar dari ruangan dengan dehaman beratnya. "Aku sama sekali tak menerima tamu hari ini."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Isobel mengangguk. "Baik, Sir," diapun menghilang dari hadapan bosnya itu.

Dengan segala cara Draco berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya tentang Hermione dan anaknya. Dia tak bisa terus menerus larut di dalam pikiran rasa bersalah dan kerinduan kepada mereka. Ada Malfoy Coorps yang harus ia urusi. Tak mungkin ia sanggup melihat perusahaan yang dirintis buyutnya dari nol jatuh perlahan akibat perasaannya yang tak menentu.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kantornya. "Sudah kukatakan aku tak menerima tamu," ucapnya yang masih memandang dan menyortir beberapa perkamen yang ada di hadapannya.

"Perusahaanmu seperti sedang menghadapi perang saja, mate," kekeh Theo yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa "bersantailah sejenak," tambah Theo lagi.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Draco yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamen di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin memastikan si mayat hidup, masih tetap hidup dan belum berubah menjadi mayat yang sebenarnya."

Draco menaruh perkamennya saat mendengar kalimat yang diutarakan Theo dengan sangat serius. "Bila kau kesini hanya ingin menceramahiku, silahkan keluar."

"Mau sampai kapan kau bertingkah seperti ini, Malfoy?" tanya Theo dengan serius. Segala macam kekonyolan mereka lenyap sudah beberapa bulan terakhir.

Theo menghela napasnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau diselimuti dengan segala amarah? Kau memecat pegawai dengan sesuka hatimu, kau membentak, berteriak. Kau kembali menjadi Draco si anak manja saat kita masih di sekokah dulu, mate."

"Mereka memang pantas di perlakukan seperti itu," balas Draco dingin.

"Aku mendengar kau memecat seorang pelayan hanya karena kopimu terlalu kental. Itu tak masuk akal, mate."

Draco memicingkan matanya. "Itu sudah pekerjaannya dan dia lalai. Lagipula, ini semua bukan urusanmu, Nott."

"Ini urusanku karena aku masih menganggapmu teman, Draco Malfoy! Persetan bila kau tak mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kau dan Hermione sampai ia harus pergi membawa kedua anak kalian. Tapi kau sekarang sudah keterlaluan. Kau bertingkah seperti kau akan mati karena kehilangan istrimu, tapi kau sama sekali tak mencarinya!"

Draco langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan memandang tajam pada Theo. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Oleh sebab itu, beritahu padaku apa yang terjadi. Agar kami bisa membantu!"

"Tak ada yang bisa kalian bantu!"

Theo mendengus. "Apa jangan-jangan kau senang dengan kepergian mereka, jadi kau bisa kembali ke pelukan Charlotte yang selama ini kau cintai."

"Theodore Nott!"

"Cari mereka, Malfoy! Temukan mereka! Buktikan bahwa asumsi kami salah!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam amarah masing-masing. Dan tanpa harus berpamitan pada temannya ini, Theo berjalan ke perapian dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan Draco.

Si empunya kantor terduduk lemas di kursinya. Mereka tak tahu apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan dua bulan terakhir. Draco menyewa detektif swasta khusus untuk mencari keberadaan istri dan anak-anaknya. Setiap malam ia juga ikut turun tangan mencari mereka selama bulan pertama. Para detektif serta Draco sudah mencari ke segala sudut London. Ia juga mencari ke Paris, kampung halaman Hermione, tapi ia hanya meemukan kebuntuan. Kemampuannya dalam melarikan diri serta bersembunyi pasti ia dapatkan saat masih menjadi buronan ketikan Voldemort berkuasa. Draco mengambil botol Whisky dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas kemudian menenggaknya dengan kasar. Wajah Hermione dan perawakan si kembar kembali menghiasi pikirannya. Air mata yang tak pernah meluap itu kini menetes perlahan. Draco bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membanting botol Whisky di hadapannya.

Ooo

Malam semakin larut. Hingar bingar di Sky Sailing semakin terasa . Ini akhir pekan, pantaslah para muda-mudi penyihir yang berkocek tebal menghabiskan malamnya di bar mewah milik Blaise ini. Ada yang bergerombol di lounge, berkencan di meja bar, atau berdansa diiringi dengan musik bervolume maha dahsyat ini. Tidak seperti orang lain yang mencari kesenangan dengan datang kesini, Draco datang kesini hanya untuk minum, mabuk, dan tertidur. Dengan begitu, beban yang berada di pikirannya sedikit terangkat. Sudah bersloki-sloki Tequilla dan Brandy dihabiskannya, tapi ia tak kunjung mabuk. Ia masih tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh orang di sekitarnya dan musik apa yang sedang diputar. Kembali ia memesan satu botol besar Brandy. Kali ini ia telah menyingkirkan slokinya. Dengan santainya ia menenggak Brandy itu langsung ke mulutnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Udara di sekitarnya juga mulai memanas. Ia melepaskan dasi yang sedari tadi masih menggantung di lehernya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Dengan sedikit gontai ia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan saat ia membalikkan tubuh, sesosok tubuh besar menabraknya.

"Gunakan matamu, dude, kau mengotori bajuku," ujar anak muda di hadapannya yang bajunya sedikit terciprat minuman yang Draco pegang tadi.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Draco mengeluarkan dompetnya dan melemparkan beberapa Galleon ke anak muda itu. Tingkahnya itu seakan menyulut amarah pemuda yang menabraknya tadi. "Sombong sekali," dengus pemuda itu "kau tak tahu aku anak dari pemilik Gilbert Company?" ujarnya angkuh.

Draco tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Dan aku investor di perusahaan bodoh itu," balas Draco dengan nada meracau. Keseimbangannya hampir hilang saat itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyebut perusahaan ayahku dengan sebutan bodoh. Berkacalah kau hanya pemabuk busuk yang mengotori bar ini," pemuda yang tak diketahui namanya itupun menghadiahi Draco tinjuan di wajahnya.

Draco yang sedari tadi sudah sempoyongan langsung jatuh. Orang-orang yang semula tak sadar kini langsung memberikan perhatian pada kejadian itu. Baru saja pemuda itu akan melancarkan pukulannya lagi, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Tenang, kid," ucap Blaise

Dengan segera ia membantu Draco bangkit dari lantai. "Kau mabuk lagi. Bloody hell, Draco."

"Hey, mate. Kau kemana saja?" racau Draco yang sudah berada di papahan Blaise.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"Siapa lagi yang punya nama itu, selain keturunan Malfoy," jawab Blaise yang masih membenarkan posisi Draco agar mudah membopongnya.

Draco tertawa "Benar sekali, aku Draco Malfoy. Dan besok aku akan menarik semua investasi dan membeli semua saham yang ada di perusahaan bodoh ayahmu, dude," jawab Draco yang tetap sombong walau kesadarannya mendekati nol.

Blaise tertawa geli mendengarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan keramaian itu. Pemuda itu kontan pucat saat tahu saat tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan perusahaan ayahnya esok hari.

Ooo

Cahaya pagi menelusup masuk ke pelupuk mata Draco. Masih menggunakan pakaian kerja lengkap dengan sepatu ia menelungkup di atas ranjangnya. Ia terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Dia tak pernah membuka gorden di kamarnya sejak kepergian Hermione. Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Ia terus bertanya di dalam pikirannya. Dengan gontai ia berjalan ke walk in closet-nya dan mengganti kemeja hitam serta celana bahan bewarna abu-abu metaliknya itu dengan celana pendek dan kaos putih biasa. Setelah berhasil mencuci wajah dan menyikat giginya ia segera turun. Harum kopi semerbak di penciumannya saat ia masih berada di tangga. Siapa yang membuatnya? Tak mungkin ada peri rumah yang datang pikirnya. Dengan perasaan was-was ia kembali ke kamar kemudian menyambar tongkatnya yang tergelatak di nakas.

Draco kembali menyusuri tangga dengan tongkat yang sudah siap di tangannya. Perlahan ia berjalan ke ruang tamu, tak ada satupun orang yang berada di sana. Ia menatap heran kesekelilingnya karena terlihat begitu bersih, wangi, dan bersinar karena hampir semua jendela kini telah terbuka. Tak mungkin penjahat membersihkan rumahnya. Sesampainya di dapur ia menemukan sosok wanita yang sedang duduk di pantri. Seperti biasanya dengan rambut pirangnya yang selalu indah. "Selamat pagi, Draco."

"Victoria," Draco terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Kemari dan duduklah."

Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Semua tampak bersih. Seperti saat Hermione masih berada di situ. "Kau yang membersihkannya?" tanya Draco setelah menyesap kopi yang dituangkan Victoria ke cangkir di hadapannya.

"Peri rumah yang tadi kubawa sebenarnya," balasnya anggun.

"Bagaimana caranya kau masuk?" tanya Draco mengerutkan dahi.

Victoria tersenyum lalu menaruh muffin yang ia pegang. "Kau lupa bahwa aku juga seorang Malfoy," balasnya senang "dan Malfoy tahu segalanya," senyum licik menghiasi wajhanya.

"Terserah kau saja," Draco tampak tak tertarik.

"Rumahmu tampak seperti Grimauld Place tadi. Suram," ujar Victoria "jadi aku berinisiatif membersihkannya."

Draco kembali menyeruput kopinya. "Jadi apa sebenarnya tujuan utamamu kesini, Aunty?"

"Aku tak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Aku tahu semua yang terjadi. Pernikahan kontrakmu sampai menghilangnya Hermione karena ia berpikir kau akan kembali ke pelukan Miss Al-Rasyid."

Draco yang sedang menelan muffin-nya serasa menelan duri saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh bibinya ini. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Draco berusaha tetap tenang.

"Temukan dia atau..."

"Atau apa? " Draco memotongnya "atau kau akan mengambil alih kembali perusahaan yang sudah menjadi hak milikku?"

Victoria menyeringai. "Aku tak membutuhkan perusahaan itu. Aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia itu saja."

Draco terdiam saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh wanita paruh baya di hadapannya ini. "Jadi temukan mereka sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangan kebahagiaanmu."

Tak berapa lama kemudian Victoria meninggalkan kediaman Draco. Dan sepanjang hari Draco merenungi apa yang diucapkan bibinya

ooo

Music starts playing like the end of sad movie

It's a kinda ending like you don't really wanna see

'Cause it tragedy and it'll only bring you down

And I don't know what to be witout you arround

(Breath – Taylor Swift)

Cannes, Perancis.

Deru ombak menjadi simfoni yang menemani sorenya bagi Hermione. Sedari tadi dia hanya duduk di beranda menikmati segala macam hal yang diciptakan alam untuk ia nikmati. Mulai dari deru ombak, semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, sampai kepakan sayap burung pelikan yang mulai terbang menuju sarangnya karena hari semakin beranjak senja. Hermione meringkuk di kursi santai dengan balutan selimut di tubuhnya. Meskipun matahari tampak cerah, tapi udara masih terasa menggigit di tubuhnya. Suhu udara di kota ini sekitar 10 sampai 14 derajat pada bulan Maret seperti ini. Jadi, matahari yang menyinari itu tak terlalu berpengaruh banyak. Kota ini merupakan kota pesisir, tapi tak menjadikannya terbebas dari udara dingin khas benua Eropa.

Hal seperti ini sudah sangat lumrah dilakukan Hermione setiap sorenya. Saat si kembar tertidur. Ia mulai menulis apa saja yang ada di kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Draco yang selalu saja menghantuinya sepanjang hari. Perasaan cemas, takut, bercampur kesal, dan amarah menyelubungi dirinya. Dia cemas memikirkan kesehatan suaminya itu. Ia tahu betul, Draco bukanlah sosok yang selalu makan tepat waktu atau akan meluangkan sedikit waktunya di pagi hari untuk sarapan. Dia juga sangat paham akan kebiasaan Draco yang dapat meneguk bercangkir-cangkir kopi dalam waktu singkat. Semua hal itu membuatnya sangat mencemaskan pria pirang itu. Tapi semua hal itu terkalahkan oleh rasa sakit hatinya. Dia masih merasa terbohongi dengan hubungan antara Draco dan Andriana. Ia juga masih merasa dijadikan pelarian bagi Draco. Pelarian sampai Andriana kembali padanya dan dengan segera Draco akan mendepak Hermione dari kehidupannya. Bukan tanpa sebab ia berpikiran seperti itu. Bila mereka masih memegang teguh kontrak yang disepakati bersama itu mungkin Hermione tak akan berpikiran seperti ini. Hermione telah menaruh harapan besar terhadap masa depannya kelak bersama Draco. Ia tak berekpektasi agar Draco dapat mencintainya, tapi setidaknya mereka berusaha untuk mencobanya. Bukankah cinta akan tumbuh seiring waktu? Hal itulah yang dipercayai oleh Hermione karena ia yakin cinta bukan lahir dari pandangan pertama seseorang.

"Madam Malfoy," sapa seorang wanita muda pada Hermione yang langsung membuyarkan pikirannya.

Hermione menoleh kearah suara itu. "Ada apa Claire?"

"Lexy terbangun," jawabnya.

Hermione langsung bergegas bangkit dari kursinya. Ia langsung menuju sebuah kamar yang bernuansa kuning muda dengan banyak bintang menggantung di atasnya. Sekejap saja ia sudah sampai di tempat tidur kayu bewarna putih dan langsung menimang bayi perempuan cantik itu di pelukannya. "Kau sudah bangun, sweetheart," ujarnya kemudian mengecup pipi bayi mungil itu.

Sudut matanya beralih pada sosok bayi mungil lainnya yang masih tertidur pulas dengan sangat damai di tempat tidur lainnya. Wajah dan rambutnya serta mata kelabu milik anak-anaknya inilah yang tak sanggup membuang sosok Draco dari pikirannya.

Lexy. Merupakan nama panggilan dari Alexandria, si bayi perempuan cantik di pelukannya. Lexy masih sedikit menguap, tapi mata bulatnya sudah tampak sangat segar. Hermione melihat jam berbentuk kelinci yang menggantung di dinding kamar itu. "Kau lapar, sweetheart?"

Hermione duduk di sebuah sofa bewarna putih yang berlatarkan jendela besar di belakangnya untuk memberikan ASI pada putrinya. Hermione memang memberikan ASI ekslusif pada kedua bayinya itu. Walaupun itu semua berdampak pada dirinya yang menjadi cepat lapar. Dia berpikir semua kegilaan akan makanan akan hilang saat ia sudah melahirkan, namun itu teori yang salah. Menyusui merupakan hal yang membuatnya semakin kalap terhadap makanan. Syukurlah berat badannya mulai berajak normal. Karena ia mulai memperkerjakan tenaga ahli untuk membatunya latihan guna mengembalikan tubuhnya ke semula. Bukannya tak mau terlihat jelek paskah melahirkan, hal ini semua ia lakukan semata-mata agar ia tetap sehat dan nyaman untuk beraktifitas. Walaupun pipinya masih terlihat seperti roti yang baru saja mengembang.

Mata Hermione menangkap keadaan putranya yang melekuk-lekukan tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dan mendapati Xander sudah ikut terbangun. "Claire," panggilnya sedikit berteriak.

"Ada apa, Madam?" Claire langsung datang saat Hermione memanggilnya.

"Pegang Lexy dahulu," ucapnya menyerahkan Lexy ke pelukan pengasuhnya itu "tepuk-tepuk bahunya, aku baru saja menyusuinya."

Dengan cekatan Claire menaruh Lexy di punggungnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya sampai ia bersendawa. Sementara Hermione mengangkat Xander dari tempat tidurnya. Xander merupakan nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh Hermione pada Alexander. Bayi laki-lakinya. Seperti Lexy tadi, Hermione juga memberikannya ASI ekslusif.

Hari-hari Hermione dihabiskan bersama dengan si kembar. Memandikannya, menyusui, bermain, dan semua kegiatan yang dulu diharapkan akan ia lakukan bersama Draco. Menjelang malam, setelah si kembar jatuh tertidur Hermione-pun ikut terlelap dan akan selalu terjaga di tengah malam saat salah satu atau kedua anaknya terbangun.

ooo

Hari berjalan seperti biasanya. Setelah membereskan si kembar yang dibantu oleh Claire, Hermione bersiap untuk membawa mereka keluar. Agenda hari ini adalah mendatangi pasar swalayan karena persediaan popok dan perlengkapan si kembar menipis kemudian mereka akan melanjutkan ke sebuah cafe yang merangkap bakery untuk mengambil roti dan muffin favorit Hermione untuk ia makan di pagi hari. Semenjak ada si kembar waktu paginya tersita bahkan untuk sekadar membuat pancake atau waffle.

Dengan double stroller Hermione berjalan keluar dari kediaman. Ia tetap tampak cantik dengan walau sudah memiliki anak. Ia biarkan rambut ikalnya tergerai. Hari ini ia menggunakan dress putih selutut berbahan katun lemas yang dipadukan dengan coat bewarna cokelat tua. Ia juga memadukan dengan heels bewarna cokelat yang senada dengan coat-nya. Tak lupa ia menggunakan sun glass kerena Cannes merupakan kota pesisir.

Sesampainya di pasar swalayan yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumah pantainya, ia bergegas menurunkan double strollernya dari bagasi SUV hitamnya dan menaruh si kembar dengan nyaman di atasnya. Walaupun ia sekarang bermukim dan bergaul dengan para Muggle, Hermione tetap menggunakan sihirnya. Terutama untuk menghangatkan si kembar saat mereka harus keluar seperti sekarang.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil barang apa saja yang diperlukan olehnya. Popok, bedak, parfum bayi, sampo, sabun, tisu, dan berbagai macam hal lainnya lagi. Setelah merasa semua barang yang perlukan terkumpul, ia berjalan ke kasir dan membayarnya. Barang-barang belanjaannya ia taruh di bagasi mobilnya dan ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bakery langganannya. Ia sengaja meninggalkan SUV-nya di parkiran pasar swalayan dan berjalan nyaman bersama si kembar menuju bakery itu. Bakery itu berjarak satu blok dari pasar swalayan. Ada banyak pejalan kaki yang berseliweran di trotoar St. Philips Street. Ada turis, mahasiswa dengan sepedanya, dan warga yang memang beraktifitas di daerah itu. Lexy tertidur sementara mata Xander terlihat sangat besar melotot ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semilir angin dan sinar matahari menyapu wajah Hermione. Tak beberapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan bernuansa peach dengan kanopi-kanopi hijau yang menghiasinya.

"Selamat pagi, Madam," sapa seorang pegawai di toko roti itu.

Hermione melepaskan sunglass-nya lalu tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Dave."

"Seperti biasa?" tanya pegawai itu pada Hermione yang di jawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan pegawai itu menghambur ke dalam.

Hermione kembali melihat ke si kembar. Mungkin efek dari stroller yang bergoyang-goyang dan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, akhirnya Xander menyusul Lexy menuju alam mimpinya. Setelah menunggu sekitar lima menit, Dave, si pegawai bakery itu sudah membawa pesanannya.

"Hazelnut dan Pistachio Muffin, Roti keju, Plain Croissant, dan Frozen Mocha Cake," ujar Dave sambil menyodorkan tiga kantung cokelat.

Hermione mengeluarkan beberapan lembar Euro dan memberikannya pada Dave. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," balas Dave.

Ia memutar arah stroller-nya dan berjalan keluar dengan bungkusan makanan yang ia sampirkan di belakang stroller si kembar.

"Hermione," sebuah suara menginterupsinya saat hendak meninggalkan bakery itu.

Ia lalu berbalik badan dan mendapati sosok itu. "Blaise," ucapnya terkejut.

Sosok itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya di bawah kanopi hijau itu dan memeluk Hermione. "Kemana saja kau, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione tersenyum saat melepaskan pelukan sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak kemana-mana," jawabnya terkekeh "apa yang kau lakukan di Cannes?"

"Ada beberapa investor yang ingin menanamkan modalnya di Sky Sailing," jawab Blaise "ini si kembar?" matanya beralih ke arah stroller yang berada di hadapan Hermione.

"Iya," jawabnya tersenyum dengan nada yang bangga di suaranya.

"Sangat Draco," ucapnya takjub.

Hermione hanya diam."Temani aku sarapan," Blaise kembali berujar.

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ayolah, kita sudah hampir berabad-abad tak bertemu."

"Dasar gila," Hermione terkekeh dan mendorong stroller si kembar ke samping meja berkanopi tempat Blaise tadi duduk.

Mereka memulai percakapan dengan menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Bertukar informasi tentang keadaan mereka. Terutama Blaise yang menceritakan keadaan London setelah Hermione meninggalkannya. Ia menceritakan tentang invasi Harry dan Ron yang datang ke kantor Draco dan memukulinya tanpa perlawanan sama sekali oleh Draco. Hermione hanya menanggapi dengan datar. Blaise juga bercerita tentang keadaan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Luna sedang kembali ke hutan guna merampungkan riset terakhirnya, tapi kini ia sudah ingat pulang karena ada Blaise yang menunggunya. Ia juga menceritakan Harry dan Pansy yang sudah bertunangan dan Theo serta Ginny yang sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal di atap yang sama.

"Wow, ada banyak sekali kejadian saat aku pergi yaa. Padahal aku baru dua bulan meninggalkan kalian," ujar Hermione setelah menyesap Americano-nya.

"Ada banyak dampak yang kau timbulkan, Mrs. Malfoy," kekehnya.

Hermione tertawa saat mendengarnya. "Pulanglah, 'Mione."

Tawanya kini menghilang dan ia terdiam seketika. "Bila semua ini kau lakukan karena Charlotte, aku dapat pastikan kau salah paham. Tak ada hubungan apapun antara Draco dengan Charlotte. Mereka atau lebih tepatnya kami adalah teman biasa pada masa kecil, tapi kini segalanya sudah berubah. Draco memilihmu. Hanya kau Hermione."

"Apa Draco yang menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan itu padaku?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhku. Kita bertemu sekarang ini murni hanya kebetulan atau mungkin dapat dibilang takdir. Draco yang mencarimu hingga berubah menjadi seperti orang gila itu saja tak tahu bahwa kau berada disini. Di Cannes. Dia sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, bukan hanya Inggris saja. Ia mencarimu ke seantero Britania Raya plus beberapa kota di Perancis yang ia pikir akan kau datangi."

Lagi-lagi Hermione membisu. Matanya melirik ke arah si kembar yang dengan nyamannya masih tertidur. "Apa kabarnya dia sekarang?"

"Buruk. Lebih buruk dari para korban Cruciatus Voldemort."

Hermione bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. "Ia terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang gila kerja," tambah Blaise.

Separah itukah Draco sekarang? Hermione ngeri membayangkan Draco sekarang. Apakah dirinya sangat berarti bagi Draco?

"Kau harus tahu, dia mempunyai hobi baru sekarang," ujar Blaise lagi.

Kembali lagi Hermione membisu saat mendengarnya. "Hobinya adalah mabuk di bar-ku dan selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran dengen pengunjung lain."

Hermione diam membayangkan Draco. Membayangkan ia dipukul oleh Harry dan Ron yang normalnya ia akan melawan tapi kini ia hanya menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Membayangkan ia sibuk bekerja dan mabuk-mabukkan setiap harinya membuat air mata Hermione terjatuh seketika. Dengan sigap ia bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas pergi. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," ujarnya mendorong stroller si kembar keluar dari pekarangan bakery itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja Charlotte akan menikah minggu depan dengan pria pilihan ayahnya," teriak Blaise pada punggung Hermione yang kian lama kian menjauh.

Hermione tak berani menoleh dan tetap terus berjalan meninggalkan Blaise di belakang.

ooo

Pukul sudah menunjukan satu dini hari, tapi Hermione tetap tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Ia duduk di sofa kamar si kembar sambil melihat laut yang tak henti-hentinya membuat ombak yang terlihat begitu cantik oleh siraman sinar purnama yang meninggi di angkasa. Dagunya tertopang oleh sandaran sofa itu. Semua perkataan Blaise yang terekam di kepalanya tadi seolah terputar kembali. Mungkin saja, Draco sedang kembali mabuk-mabukkan sekarang. Hermione langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terus menerus berpikir apa yang terjadi pada Draco. Terus berpikir apa mungkin ternyata Draco benar-benar mencintainya. Terus berpikir apakah kembali lagi kepelukan pria itu tak akan melukai perasaanya sendiri. Malam itu otak Hermione terus bekerja hingga di alam mimpinya. Dan ia kini menemukan jawaban atas segala pertanyaan itu.

ooo

London, Inggris.

Masih belum ada yang berubah dari Draco. Masih dengan tempramennya yang seperti roller coster. Masih menghabiskan separuh harinya di kantor dan berakhir di bar. Masih terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Dua hari lagi Draco akan mengunjungi proyeknya di Praha. Hari ini ia habis-habisan menghabiskan harinya di kantor guna mencari tahu apa saja yang diinginkan investornya. Perkamen bertebaran di kantornya. Bergelas-gelas kopi telah ia habiskan, tapi tak ada satupun karbohidrat-pun yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Ia kembali merokok. Ada beberapa puntung rokok di asbak di atas mejanya. Ia melirik jam besar yang memenuhi sudut ruangannya itu. Sudah tengah malam. Ia juga merasa puas dengan kinerja para pegawainya hari ini. Setidaknya tak ada pegawai yang ia pecat bebebrapa hari belakangan ini. Ia mengambil jubahnya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Isobel sudah pulang sejak pukul 8 tadi meninggalkan kantor. Kopi yang sedari tadi menemaninya dibuat secara sihir kerena hampir semua pelayan-pelayannya sudah pulang. Hal inilah yang ditertawai oleh Blaise. Draco sekarang lebih mirip pelayan di Malfoy Coorps ketimbang pemilikya karena selalu pulang paling akhir hampir setiap harinya.

Draco berjalan di lorong yang kini hanya diterangi penerangan yang sangat minim. Kemeja hitamnya sudah digulung sesiku. Beberapa kancingnya sudah terbuka dan tangannya menggengam jubah abu-abu metalik yang senada dengan celanannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan jaringan floo di lobby.

Langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter di depan lift. Matanya berusaha keras untuk berakomodasi dengan penerangan yang sangat minim ini. Siapa itu? Tak mungkin sosok itu adalah wanita yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Di kantornya? Dan sekarang? Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Sosok itu tampak berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hermione," ucap Draco tak percaya saat melihat sosok di hadapannya.

Hermione tersenyum lalu memeluk Draco tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia memeluk Draco sangat erat namun hati-hati. Draco seperti barang berharga yang sangat rapuh baginya. Hermione memeluknya, mengubur semua kepalanya di leher suaminya itu. Membaui bau yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan. Semua pelukan itu langsung dibalas oleh Draco. Hermione melepaskannya tak berapa lama kemudian.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Draco yang memandang takzim ada wanita di hadapannya.

Hermione hanya mengangguk dan lelehan air mata menghiasi wajahnya "Shh, love, jangan menangis," ujar Draco mengusap air matanya.

"Lihat drimu," ucap Hermione yang mengedarkan pandanganya ke tubuh Draco dari atas sampai bawah kemudian membelai wajah Draco "kau mengurus, rambutmu berantakan, dan sudah berapa lama kau tak bercukur?"

"Aku tak sanggup bercukur tanpa dirimu yang selalu menungguiku," balas Draco dengan senyuman.

Senyuman yang sangat dirindukan oleh istrinya. "Aku juga merindukanmu," jawab Hermione yang langsung meloncat untuk memeluknya.

"Jangan pernah pergi atau meninggalkan aku lagi," ucap Darco.

Hermione mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Dan kau berjanjilah untuk kembali sehat dan berhenti merokok serta minum lagi."

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Hermione," balas Draco "apa kita berbaikan?"

Hermione lagi-lagi melepaskan pelukannya dan mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Draco. Mereka larut dalam setiap ciuman yang ada. Betapa mereka sangat merindukan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kita berbaikkan."

"Berjanjilah agar tidak mengirimiku surat cerai lagi."

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap Draco pelanku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Apa ini nyata?" tanya Draco tak percaya "apa aku hanya berhalusinasi? Karena aku sangat sering berhalusinasi belakangan ini."

Hermione tertawa geli mendengarnya lalu mengecup bibir lembut Draco. "Apa ini terasa nyata?"

Draco mengangguk dan kembali mengangkat Hermione untuk memeluknya. "Tunggu, dimana si kembar?"

"Di rumah kita, Xander dan Lexy di rumah kita bersama Claire pengasuh mereka," jawab Hermione yang masih mengalungkan tangannya di leher Draco.

"Xander dan Lexy?" alis Draco mengernyit "apakah yang kau maksud Alexander dan Alexandria?"

Hermione menganngguk dan Draco menurunkannya "Ooh ayolah, love, tak boleh ada variasi pada panggilan anak-anak kita."

"Tapi nama mereka terlalu panjang, Mr. Malfoy."

"Tapi,.."

Hermione menaruh jarinya di bibir Draco "Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, agar kau dapat bertemu dengan mereka daripada harus berdebat tentang nama panggilan mereka."

Draco terkekeh. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku sangat ingin melepas rindu dengan mereka dan setelah itu denganmu," Draco menjawil hidung Hermione dan menangakatnya ke bahunya.

"Wow, Draco, turunkan aku," kekeh Hermione.

"Tak akan, nanti kau kabur lagi," balas Draco "Ini seperti mimpi," ucap Draco yang masih tak percaya sementara Hermione hanya tertawa senang di bahunya.

Dan mereka mengjhilang di perapian.

ooo

**A/N** : It's kinda the sadness, 'cause this's a finale chapter actually. How's? Bad or not or so so? Okay let hear your opinion and Ill give you an epilogue :)

**Pojokan Review**

- **Maria** : yang seharusnya mudah nyeritain tentang anak kembar itu seharusnya orang tua saya hehe. Sory sorry kalau chap kemarinm pendek banget, as you know, I've got a writer block and my Mac was really collapse dan baru dapet ide cerita dua jam sebelum flight di airport. Jadi, saya berusdaha tulis seadanya terus saat uda take off dan sampai di hotel saya langsung pengen banget ngepost. Jadilah itu sangat pendek haha.

-** GiaMione** : haha makasih loh sampai nangis. Ngga usah nunggu selesai master, kalau nunggu selesai masih dua tahun lagi. Kalau saya dapat ide pasti saya langsung ngepost cetrita kok. Saya punya tapi uda setaun belakang ngga kesentuh, cuma ada linked in, untuk kerjaan haha. Btw, kenapa kepikiran saya cowo sih?

**Okay, thanks ror all of your review. i hope this chap can answer all of your question. keep read and review guys. Still rock and still awesome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Miss me? It's like forever? Yeah I know. 3 weeks or a month? I really am don't know haha. I'm sorry for take too long for an update. Collage and work successful to driving me insane. I have to drive Kebagusan-Kuningan-Depok every day. And it becomes more suck when traffic trapped me all the time. Aah yeah, btw, F1night race in Singapore was really awesome! Especially for Adam (my imaginary boyfriend). And because all of that, I have to delay to post this chap. I'm sorry :( So, enjoy to read now, guys! :)

* * *

**All of characters belong to JK Rowling, and the unknown characters are mine automatically**

**Epilogue**

I see skies of blue, clouds of white

Bright blessed days, dark sacred nights

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

The colors of a rainbow, so pretty in the sky

Are also on the faces of people going by

I see friend shaking hands saying how do you do

They're really saying I love you

I hear babies cry , I watch them grow

They'll learn much more than I'll never know

And I think to myself, what a wondferful world

(What a Wonderful World – Louis Amstrong)

Musim panas.

Perpaduan antara sinar matahari dan semilir angin merupakan kombinasi yang maha dahsyat di muka bumi ini bagiku. Dan kota ini, Cannes, adalah tempat paling tepat untuk menghabiskan sepanjang sisa musim panas tahun ini. Sun glass, topi besar, kursi pantai, dan payung ini merupakan teman setiaku saat ini, tak lupa juga segala macam tabir surya yang sekarang sudah merata menutupi kulitku. Masih dengan menyandarkan tubuh di kursi pantai nan nyaman ini, aku mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang berada di meja tepat di samping kursiku. Ini merupakan surga kecil versiku. Senyum terulas dari bibirku saat melihat siapa yang sedang asyik bermain bersama ombak di pinggir pantai itu. Mereka melambai padaku dengan wajah yang super bahagia. Benar, suamiku dan si kembar. Tangan mereka terlihat melambai padaku. Dengan senang aku melambai balik pada mereka. Draco tampak kesusahan dengan si kembar. Kedua tangannya terlihat sibuk menggendong mereka. Xander menggelantung di tangan kirinya sementara Lexy diigendong di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Deburan ombak ikut bermain bersama. Suara tawa dan teriakan langsung terdengar saat deburan ombak menerpa tubuh mereka. Pikiranku kembali pada saat Draco pertama kali melihat kedua anak kami empat tahun lalu setelah acara melarikan diriku.

Masih dengan tangan yang saling bertaut aku dan Draco keluar dari perapian. Langkah kami langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara tangis yang pecah dari atas kediaman ini. Sontak Draco menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kujabarkan. Antara bingung, khawatir, dan sedikit takut. Aku hanya mengelus tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Itu Xander, pasti dia haus sekarang," ujarku menjawab pertanyaan tersiratntnya.

"Alexander, love, tak ada variasi," balas Draco

"Apa kita akan membahas hal ini dan membiarkan jagoan kecilmu menangis karena haus?"

Dia menggeleng seperti anak kecil yang dipaksa untuk memakan sayuran. Lagi-lagi senyum terpancar dari wajahku. Dengan sedikit mengedikkan bahu aku meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju tangga. Langkahku terhenti saat sadar Draco hanya membatu, diam, dan tak mengikutiku. "Kau tak mau melihat si kembar?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi ia langsung berjalan menuju kearahku. Si kembar sudah berada di kamar dimana semestinya mereka berada dua bulan yang lalu. Kamar yang aku dan Draco rancang saat kehamilanku mencapai 28 minggu. Terlihat Claire sedang sibuk menenangkan Xander di dalam timangannya. "Ooh terima kasih Tuhan, akhirnya kau kembali juga, Madam," ucap Claire dengan aksen Perancis yang masih sangat kental.

Wajahnya sangat lega saat mendapatiku berdiri di ambang pintu. Degan cepat aku mengambil Xander dan menimanganya di tanganku. "Kau haus, buddy?" tanyaku menyeka air matanya yang berurai.

"Sudah berapa lama ia menangis?" tanyaku

"Kurang lebih sepuluh menit," jawab Claire "dia terlihat sangat haus, aku sudah memberinya susu formula, tapi kau sendiri tahu dia tak menyukainya," tambahnya lagi.

Aku kembali menimangnya dan langsung duduk di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan ini untuk memberikan ASI pada putra semata wayangku. "Kau haus sekali, sweetheart," ucapku mengelus kepala Xander yang sudah berpeluh keringat. Pandanganku kembali pada Claire "Lexy masih tertidur?"

Ia mengangguk. Kini aku melihat Draco yang masih berada di ambang pintu tempat tadi aku berdiri. "Mau sampai kapan kau disana?" tanyaku "kemari," ajakku sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa di sampingku.

Langkahnhya sangat canggung. Seperti sedang berada di planet lain saja. dengan sangat hati-hati ia duduk di sampingku. Matanya tak lepas dari Xander yang masih menyusu padaku. Jari-jari mungilnya menyentuh daguku dengan sangat lembut. "Kau ingin menggendongnya?"

Draco menggeleng. "Nanti saja, dia terlihat sangat haus," jawab Draco cepat.

Claire masih mengawasi kami dari ujung baby box ruangan ini. "Ini suamiku, Claire," aku berinisiatif memperkenalkan Draco padanya.

"Jeez, pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya. Dia yang berada di dalam bingkai foto cokelat yang berada di kamarmu itu kan?" kekehnya "lagipula ia sangat mirip dengan Xander, Madam," tambahnya lagi.

"Alexander," Draco kembali membenarkan nama anaknya.

Claire terlihat takut saat mendengar suara Draco. Bukan hal aneh memang. Suaranya yang berat dan tanpa ekspresi itu membuat semua orang takut tentunya. "Aku sebaiknya keluar Madam, Sir. Permisi," balasnya dan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar ini.

Aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya. "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Draco dengat kerutan bingung di dahinya.

"Kau."

"Aku?"

"Yaa."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tak sadar ekspresi Claire yang ceria seolah luntur hanya dengan satu kata yang kau ucapkan," kekehku "Alexander," ujarku menirukan suara beratnya tadi kemudian kembali tertawa.

Si empunya suara hanya diam dan tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu," jawabnya.

"Aku juga," kemudian ia memajukan tubuhnya untuk menciumku namun langsung terhenti sebelum bibir kami menyatu.

Kini aku yang mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa? Aku kira kau akan menciumku?"

"Aku tak mau membangunkan, Alexander," jawabnya.

Ternyata Xander sudah tertidur di pangkuanku. "Lagipula aku masih mempunyai berpuluh-puluh tahun untuk bersamamu."

Aku hanya tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Draco kembali menatapku dan Xander yang sudah tertidur nyaman di pangkuanku. "Kau bisa menggendong, Lexy," aku memberikan tawaran padanya.

Ia langsung menoleh ke box yang berisikan putrinya. "Alexandria?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tak ada pengalaman sama sekali. Bagaimana kalau ia terkilir atau terluka?"

"Kau ayahnya. Aku yakin kau tak akan menyakitinya," jawabku kemudian bangkit dari sofa.

Dia mengikutiku dengan canggung. Lagi-lagi ia terlihat asing dengan segala macam tentang si kembar. "Bagaimana jika ia terbangun?" tanyanya lagi saat sudah berada di hadapan baby box Lexy.

"Lexy mempunyai kemampuan tidur tanpa terbangun bahkan gempa oleh sekalipun," kekehku pada Draco "lagiupula ia akan tertidur lagi nanti jika sudah kuberikan ASI."

"Angkat dan gendonglah," ujarku lagi.

Dengan teramat sangat hati-hati Draco mengangkat Lexy dari box-nya. Senyum langsung mengembang di wajahnya. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca saat ia membawa tangan Lexy yang begitu kecil ke wajahnya. "Hey, sweetheart," sapanya kikuk.

"Hey, Dad," jawabku.

Dia tertawa saat melihatku dan kembali pada anak perempuan semata wayang di tangannya. Manik wajah berbinar terpancar sangat natural. Sangat canggung ia membelai helaian rambut Lexy dengan sangat perlahan. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Tak terhitung lagi sudah berapa kali ia tesenyum dalam kurun waktu satu jam kebelakang. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatku sangat bahagia. Perlahan kudekati dirinya dan mencium lembut pipinya yang sangat dingin. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kearahku. "Jangan berani untuk kabur lagi," ucapnya pelan.

Aku mengangguk dan tersernyum padanya. Hanya itu jawaban dariku. "Aku serius, Hermione."

"Aku juga serius, love," jawabku.

Senyum masih menghiasi wajah sempurnanya itu. "Aku mencintaimu," balasnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," kembali aku berjinjit untuk menciumnya.

"Dimana biasanya si kembar tidur saat kau di Perancis?"

"Di box mereka, tapi aku juga berada satu kamar dengan mereka. Kenapa?"

Draco hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Biarkan Claire menjaga mereka saat ini, kau masih punya urusan denganku," ucapnya dengan nada datar namun tersirat godaan di dalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"Setelah mereka benar-benar pulas datanglah ke kamar dengan gaun tidur terbaikmu, setelah urusan kita selesai aku akan membawa box ini ke kamar kita," jelasnya.

Aku membentuk huruf 'o' di mulutku lalu terkekeh. "Baiklah."

ooo

Semilir angin kembali menerpa kulitku. Sinar matahari tak dapat menutupi dinginnya benua ini. Suhu tetap berkisar di angka belasan walaupun musim panas telah tiba, walaupun matahari sedang sangat menyala. Draco dan si kembar sekarang sudah sibuk dengan pasirnya. Dari kejauhan terlihat Draco yang sedang memangku Lexy dengan tangan yang sibuk membangun istana pasir bersama Xander. Rambut Lexy yang pirang bergelombang tampak kusam karena air laut dan pasir pantai, begitu pula dengan Xander. Si kembar tak bisa dipisahkan dari pantai. Setiap musim panas, Draco dan aku selalu mengajak mereka untuk berlibur ke berbagai penjuru Eropa untuk menikmati pantainya. Bila benua kami sedang di berada di musim lainnya, kami akan mencari cara untuk mendatangkan pantai pada mereka. Biasanya kami akan berlibur di Maldives atau Asia Tenggara yang cenderung memiliki iklim tropis. Entah apa yang membuat si kembar dan Draco sangat mencintai pantai. Draco sampai mendatangkan langsung pasir pantai dari sebuah pulau di Indonesia yang terkenal dengan kecantikan pasir lautnya, Lombok, untuk menjadi bagian dari taman belakang yang dilengkapi dengan kolam renang kediaman kami.

Tak jauh dari tempat tempat kami ini, terlihat pasangan yang sedang melakukan foto pra-wedding. Aku menebak seperti itu. Si pria terlihat menggendong pasangannya yang memakai gaun putih di mulut pantai dengan beberapa fotografer yang mengabadikan gaya mereka dari berbagai posisi.

Memoriku kembali pada saat aku dan Draco menikah untuk kedua kalinya. Kejadian itu hampir empat tahun yang lalu, tak lama setelah kami berbaikan. Aku sangat ingat Draco berdiri di ambang pintu walk-in closet kamar kami dengan bersedekap sementara aku masih sibuk mengatur letak dari semua gaun, sepatu, dan tas kepunyaanku serta tak lupa segala macam pakaian Draco.

"Demi Merlin, Draco! Kita sudah resmi menikah di Kementerian, lalu untuk apa kita menikah lagi?" tanyaku yang masih sibuk dengan segala macam benda yang berada di tanganku saat itu.

Draco masih berada di posisi semulanya. Bersedekap di ambang pintu walk-in closet. "Aku ingin kali ini kita melakukannya dengan khidmat dan benar. Lagipula kita hampir bercerai, kau sudah melayangkan surat cerai padaku," ujarnya tenang.

Aku akhirnya bangkit dan berkacak pinggang tepat di hadapannya. "Kita hanya hampir bercerai, bukannya sudah bercerai, dear," ucapku sambil membenarkan ikatan rambutku "apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang apabila tahu kita akan menikah lagi?" tambahku.

"Kita akan menikah di tempat yang tertutup. Lagipula Victoria juga sudah tahu jika pernikahan kita awalnya hanyalah sandiwara."

"Tapi tidak dengan teman-temanku dan staff Kementerian," jawabku yang kembali sibuk dengan tas-tas tangan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Kau sudah mendapatkan kewarganegaraanmu, bukan?"

"Kau memang tak pernah peduli dengan apapun, Mr. Malfoy," jawabku sarkastik.

Jeda terjadi sangat lama di antara kami. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, itulah yang kuduga. Sampai akhirnya ia membuka suara. "Kita memang sudah sah di mata hukum, tapi aku ingin kita juga sah di mata Tuhan. Aku ingin ini merupakan sebuah deklarasi bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat apapun, tanpa batas, tanpa alasan, dan berjanji untuk tetap bersamamu sampai maut memisahkan."

Saat mendengar kalimat itu, napasku terasa tercekat. Aku tak menyangka Draco akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Aku bahkan tak tahu bila ia masih percaya pada Tuhan. Perlahan aku bangkit dari hadapan tas-tas yang sedari tadi menyita perhatianku dan berjalan ke arahnya. Secepat kilat aku memeluknya dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahku di lehernya. Membiarkan aroma tubuhnya merasuki penciumanku.

"Ayo kita menikah lagi," jawabku dengan senyum super besar.

Ia juga tersenyum dan membawa bibirku ke bibirnya. "Tapi aku ingin kita menikah di salah satu gereja di Marseilles, tempat ayah dan ibuku mengucapkan janji pernikahan mereka, tanpa teman-teman kita, tanpa tamu lain hanya Victoria."

"Terserah padamu Mrs. Malfoy," jawabnya menarikku kembali ke dalam ciumannya.

Semalam sebelum pemberkatan kami sudah sampai di Marseilles. Kami menempati sebuah rumah peristirahatan milik kolega bisnis Draco yang terletak tepat di sekitar gereja itu. Pemberkatan akan dilakukan sekitar pukul 8 pagi, namun tanpa disangka-sangka suhu tubuh Lexy meningkat. Ia semakin rewel. Aku berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Mungkin faktor ikatan batin anak kembar, tak lama kemudian suhu tubuh Xander juga ikut meninggi.

"Bila suhu tubuh mereka tak kunjung reda sampai besok, kita harus menunda pemberkatannya dan kembali ke London untuk membawa mereka ke St. Mungo," ujarku sambil menimang Lexy yang masih rewel.

"Kau gila!" ia melotot padaku dengan tangan yang masih sibuk menggendong Xander yang ikut menangis saat mendengar Lexy menangis.

"Kau yang gila!" bantahku "kau tega kita melakukan pemberkatan sementara kedua anak kita sakit seperti ini," cerocosku.

Ia menatapku kesal. "Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan, Hermione. Kita akan tetap melaksanakan pemberkatan besok," masih dengan Xander di gendongannya ia menghilang dari hadapanku.

Beberapa saat kemudian Draco kembali bersama dengan Victoria. Aku menatap terkejut padanya. Ia mengatakan akan datang esok hari saat kami akan menikah dan bertemu di gereja. Namun sekarang ia berada di sini dengan dua piala perak di tangannya yang aku tahu berisi ramuan dari baunya. Menghilangnya Draco tadi adalah untuk memanggil bibinya guna meminta bantuan. Sebesar itukah keinginannya untuk mengikatku? Aku selalu merasa istimewa bila mengingatnya. Suhu tubuh kedua anakku langsung kembali normal setelah aku dan Draco meminumkan ramuan itu pada mereka. Setelah berbincang sebentar, Victoria kembali ke kediamannya di London.

Panik melandaku sepagian itu. Demi Merlin! Dan demi apapun di muka bumi aku merasa sangat gugup. Sekali lagi Demi Merlin! Bahkan ini pernikahan keduaku, dengan orang yang sama dan secara hukum kami adalah suami istri yang sah. Lalu kenapa aku sangat gugup kali ini.

Seorang biarawati yang mengabdi di gereja ini datang menghampirku dan memberitahukan bahwa mempelai pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Draco Malfoy, suamiku yang sah, sudah siap berdiri di altar. Dengan perasaan yang tak karuan aku berjalan di lorong gereja. Aku menggunakan gaun pengantin bewarna putih perpaduan antar lace dengan satin. Mahkota yang bermatakan saphire menghiasi rambutku yang tergerai. Aku sama sekali tak memakai jasa perias. Jadi, aku tak akan sempat untuk mematut diriku secantik mungkin. Ditambah dengan semua kegugupan yang melanda membuatku sama sekali kehilangan ide untuk tatanan rambutku.

Lorong itu terasa amat panjang. Tak ada maid of honor atau best man di pernikahan kami. Apalagi musik pengiring serta bunga yang bertebaran di setiap sudut gereja. Hanya ada aku yang berdiri gugup di ambang pintu gereja itu, Draco yang dengan gagahnya menungguku di altar, serta Victoria dan Claire yang menggendong si kembar yang menungguku di kursi panjang tepat di depan altar.

Perlahan aku berjalan menyusuri lorong itu. Aku berharap agar gaun ini tak terselip di heels-ku. Perlahan. Sangat perlahan. Akhirnya, altar itu sudah berada tepat di hadapanku. Draco dengan senyum terkembang miliknya sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambutku. Kami berdua berdiri menghadap pendeta dengan sesekali menghela napas panjang. Pendeta itu hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat reaksiku.

"Baiklah, apa kalian siap?" tanya pendeta itu tersenyum pada kami.

Draco dan aku sontak mengangguk. "Apakah kau Draco Lucius Malfoy bersedia menerima Hermione Jane Granger sebagai pendamping hidupmu secara sah di saat senang atau susah, suka ataupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Bersedia," jawabnya mantap.

Kini pendeta itu beralih padaku. "Dan apakah kau Hermione Jane Granger bersedia menerima Draco Lucius Malfoy sebagai pendamping hidupmu secara sah di saat senang atau susah, suka ataupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, sampai maut memisahkan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan senang disertai senyum yang aku rasakan mengulas di wajahku. "Yaa, aku bersedia."

"Dengan kekuatan hukum kota Marseilles yang dilimpahkan padaku dan atas nama Tuhan, aku nyatakan kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri, Mr dan Mrs. Malfoy. Kini kau boleh mencium mempelaimu."

Draco menangkup wajah dan menciumku lembut. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balasku.

Ekor mataku dapat menangkap Victoria yang meneteskan air mata saat menyaksikan bahwa keponakannya akhirnya menemukanku, pendamping hidupnya yang sah. Suara tangis pecah dari salah satu anak kami. Darco langsung melepaskanku dari dekapannya dan menoleh untuk mencari sumber suara itu. Lexy meronta-ronta di dalam gendongan Claire.

"Alexandria," ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Saatnya kembali menjadi orang tua," ucapku.

"Yaa, saatnya kembali menjadi orang tua."

Ia menciumku cepat dan mengambil Lexy dari Claire. Tak ada berjalan bersama di lorong. Tak ada tradisi lempar bunga. Hanya ada aku serta keluarga kecilku lengkap dengan segala macam kebahagiaan yang ada di dalamnya.

ooo

"Mum," teriak Lexy dengan suara serak yang ia miliki padaku dengan lambaian tangan.

Kubalas dengan lambaian tangan pula. "Hati-hati, sweetheart," teriakku saat melihat mereka telah meninggalkan istana pasirnya dan kini berlari saling berkejaran bersama Draco.

Lexy hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tertawa geli saat Draco berhasil menangkapnya. Kini si kembar berada nyaman di tangan ayahnya sambil terus tertawa dan meronta-ronta. Kembali mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan pantai mereka. Energi mereka tak pernah habis untuk bermain. Draco pasti sudah sangat lelah sekarang mengejar mereka. Aku tersenyum melihat Draco yang selalu takjub terhadap setiap tingkah yang dibuat anak kami. Dari langkah pertama mereka, kata yang diucapkan pertama kali, sampai-sampai saat mereka tidur Draco tetap mengaguminya. Dia tak pernah mau melewatkan kesempatan apapun untuk dapat melihat setiap perkembangan si kembar. Sampai sekitar setahu lalu ia mendapati kedua anaknya sedang asik bermain dengan mainan barunya, pemberian dari Andriana. Aku sangat ingat ia langsung membatu saat kukatakan dari siapa barang itu. Ekspresinya sangat tak terbaca. Aku tak tahu apakah ia marah atau bingung atau yang lainnya.

Hari itu aku baru saja pulang menjemput si kembar dari kediaman Ginny dan Theo yang 'meminjam' mereka seharian untuk menjadi 'mainan' dirumah mereka. Aku menyambutnya dengan senang. Apalagi aku butuh ke salon untuk mengurusi rambutku sedangkan Draco harus meninjau proyeknya di Liverpool. Saat sore hari aku sampai di rumah, Andriana sudah berada di ruang tamu kediamanku. Terkejut. Tentunyan aku sangat tekejut. Sudah hampir 4 tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Dan kini ia berdiri di hadapanku. Di ruang tengah kediamanku dengan senyum cantik khas miliknya dan perut yang membucit. Andriana hamil. Dia langsung berjalan menghampirku dan si kembar yang juga menatapnya bingung. Mereka mencoba mengingat siapa wanita di hadapannya tapi aku yakin mereka tak dapat menemukan siapa gerangan wanita itu.

"Andriana," sapaku gugup.

"Hermione," balasnya "dan ini pasti si kembar," tambahnya lagi saat melihat siapa yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiriku.

Aku refleks melihat kearah si kembar. "Ini teman Mum dan Dad, namanya Andriana," jelasku pada mereka.

"Hai, Andriana," sapa Lexy dengan senyum dan suara serak miliknya.

"Hai, princess."

Mata Lexy langsung berbinar saat mendengar sapaan dari Andriana. "Kau dengar Mum? Dia memanggilku princess, sama seperti Dad," ucapnya bersemangat.

Sementara Xander tak memedulikan percakapan kecil ini dan berjalan meninggalkan kami. "Claire," panggilnya mengantuk saat berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Pergilah ke dalam juga Lexy," ucapku.

Dia mengangguk dan meninggalkan kami. Aku kembali menatap Andriana dengan canggung. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, beberapa bulan lagi aku akan menyusulmu untuk menjadi seorang ibu," jawabnya.

Aku tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Dan ia mulai mengutarakan maksudnya datang ke kediaman kami. Ia mengatakan sudah sangat lama ia ingin datang menemuiku. Dia mendengar berita tentang retaknya hubunganku denga Draco dan merasa bahwa ia adalah penyebab semua itu terjadi. Jadi, sekarang ia datang kemari untuk meminta maaf dan menjelaskan bahwa ia tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan suamiku. Sangat terlambat. Amat sangat terlambat. Mungkin wanita lain akan berpikir 'kemana saja kau tiga tahun belakangan ini?' tapi lagi-lagi itu tak masalah bagiku. Asalkan ia tak mengganggu kehidupan dengan Draco sama sekali bukan masalah bagiku. Lagipula sejak awal kebersamaanku dengan Draco, ia juga tak pernah mengacaukannya. Hanya aku yang terlalu mudah berspekulasi dan Draco yang terlalu lama mengambil keputusan. Kedatangannya sekarang sebagai Andriana, teman lamaku yang sudah sekian tahun tak berjumpa merangkap Charlotte, wanita yang merasa pernah mengacaukan rumah tanggaku, untuk meminta maaf. Ia banyak bercerita hari itu. Ia bercerita bahwa sekarang ia berdomisili di Kairo dan hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya tak bisa datang untuk bertemu denganku. Baru sekarang ia sempat sempat untuk datang berkunjung ke London. Dia juga menceritakan tentang kehamilannya yang sudah mencapai usia 30 minggu. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Setidaknya ia tak lagi memikirkan suamiku sekarang. Terdengar jahat? Aku tidak peduli.

Sekitar petang ia berpamitan pulang dan menitipkan kado untuk si kembar. Mainan baru bagi si kembar. Satu set puzzle dan boneka beruang besar. Xander dengan sangat bersemangat mengutak-atik mainan itu sementara Lexy masih memerhatikan boneka beruang bewarna putih di hadapanya sampai Draco datang dan ikut bergabung dnegan mereka.

"Hey, twinny," sapa Draco dari ambang pintu yang langsung mendapat serbuan pelukan dari kedua anaknya.

"Hey, Dad," balas mereka bersamaan.

Pandangannya beralih pada mainan yang tergeletak di lantai. "Mum memberlikan kalian benda baru?"

"Tidak," Xander menggeleng.

Ayahnya mengerutkan dahi saat mendengarnya. "Lalu?"

"Teman Mum yang katanya teman Dad jugalah yang memberikannya," sambung Lexy.

Kerutan di dahi Draco semakin tampak. "Siapa? Aunty Pansy atau Aunty Ginny?" Draco mencoba untuk menebaknya.

Si kembar menggeleng secara bersamaan. "Andriana tadi datang," jawabku.

Tatapan horor terpancar dari manik wajah Draco saat itu. Aku menghampiri mereka dengan segelas cokelat panas yang baru saja kubuat. "Claire," ucap Draco setengah berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian Claire datang. "Bawa Alexander dan Alexandria ke ruangannya. Aku dan Hermione akan segera menyusul."

Setelah membereskan mainannya si kembar menghilang bersama Claire ke kamar mereka. "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Hanya mampir sebagai teman lama," aku mencoba sebisa mungkin membuat Draco tenang "dia sedang hamil," tambahku.

"Aku tak peduli, love," sambung Draco.

"Ayolah, dear. Aku tahu kau peduli dengan dirinya. Dulu kalian bersahabat dan aku tak mau kau menghindarinya seperti sekarang."

"Hermione."

"Dengarkan aku Draco, kau bebas berteman dengan siapapun termasuk dengan Andriana. Karena aku tahu bahwa hatimu hanya milikku."

Wajah Draco tetap tak berekspresi. "Terakhir kali aku berhubungan dengannya aku harus menanggung konsekuensi bahwa aku harus kehilangan dirimu dan anak-anakku."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Percayalah."

"Lalu apa saja yang ia katakan?"

Aku mulai menceritakan segala detail pembicaraan kami. Tak ada yang kurang ataupun lebih. "Dia hamil? Dengan Carlos?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku kira mereka tak menginginkan anak," tambah Draco yang kini sudah bersandar nyaman di sofa dengan aku di dadanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Setahuku Charlotte tidak pernah membahas untuk berumah tangga saat dulu kami masih bersahabat dekat, begitupula dengan Carlos yang terlalu terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya."

"Kau juga seperti itu."

"Aku?"

"Kau terobsesi dengan Malfoy Coorps sampai rela menikahiku," kekehku yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas darinya.

"Hermione," hanya itu jawaban yang keluar darinya.

"Iya iya, aku hanya bercanda," jawabku dan langsung bangkit kemudian mengulurkan tangan padanya "ayo kita bermain bersama si kembar," ajakku.

Dia tersenyum. Senyum khas miliknya. Dia meraih tanganku dan kami semalaman itu kami habiskan bersama anak-anak. Dan kini aku tahu tak ada masalah yang tak dapat kami bereskan sekarang.

ooo

Kuraih ponsel yang berada di meja samping kursi malas ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Kami harus segera kembali ke Paris. Radon Potter, anak dari Harry dan Pansy akan merayakan ulang tahun pertamanya. Mereka sengaja memilih Paris karena Pansy memiliki banyak kolega disana, lagipula Paris juga sebagai pelarian Harry atas penatnya menjadi Kepala Auror di London.

Kulepaskan sun glass yang sedari tadi membingkai mataku. "Hey, kembalilah. Kita harus segera ke Paris," teriakku pada mereka bertiga sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Xander, Lexy, ayo kesini. Kalian tak mau melewatkan ulang tahun baby Radon, bukan?" teriakku lagi.

Secepat angin mereka berlari kearahku dan memelukku dengan senyuman terbaik mereka. "Pesta ulang tahun," ucap Lexy dengan wajah yang berseri.

"Benar, pesta ulang tahun," jawabku "jadi, sekarang kalian masuk untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri bersama Claire," tambhaku.

"Baiklah, Mum," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Setelah mencium puncak kepala mereka yang masih basah dan bau matahari, mereka berlari untuk masuk guna bersiap-siap. Selain pantai, mereka adalah pecinta cake. Jadi, jangan heran mereka akan sangat bersemangat untuk mendatangai acara yang bertaburan cake.

"Hey," sapa Draco yang duduk di ujung kursi ini setelah mencium puncak kelapa.

"Hey, Dad. Lelah?" tanyaku yang berusaha bangkit kembali lagi dari kursi itu.

Draco dengan sigap membantuku. "Aku bukan jompo, dear," jawabku.

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" tanya Draco sambil mengelus perut buncitku.

"Tertidur sepertinya."

Yaa, aku tengah hamil sekarang. Kehamilan kedua untuk menyambut anak ketiga di dalam keluarga kecil kami. Usia kehamilanku sudah mencapai 29 minggu. Draco menjadi lebih protektif dari biasanya, bahkan lebih protektif dari kehamilan pertamaku dulu. Tapi, apa yang sangat menyenangkan dari kehamilanku kali ini? Draco jadi lebih sering pulang cepat dan amat sangat memanjakanku. Dia rela untuk ber-Apparate ke sebuah negara di Asia Tenggara karena aku mengidam Tom Yam Soup di tengah malam. Terdengar konyol, tapi itu nyata. Selain itu, kehamilanku saat ini seperti tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa kami benar-benar pasangan. Pasangan yang akhirnya menikah karena saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, pasangan yang menikah karena tak bisa hidup tanpa pasangannya yang lain, pasangan yang menikah karena cinta. Bukan lagi individu yang menikah hanya untuk saling memanfaatkan, hanya untuk membohongi orang banyak, dan hanya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Draco memecahkan pikiranku.

"Kita," jawabku cepat.

"Kita?" alisnya berkerut saat menyebutkan hal itu.

"Aku berpikir betapa beruntungnya aku sekarang. Memilikimu, memiliki si kembar, segera memiliki bayi lagi, menjadi warga negara Inggris yang sah. Beruntung karena dulu aku akan dideportasi, beruntung karena kau ada di bar saat aku meracau, beruntung karena kau juga memiliki masalah yang sama denganku, dan beruntung karena aku akhirnya kembali bersamamu."

Dia langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku lebih beruntung dari yang kau pikirkan. Aku beruntung akhirnya bisa menemukanmu, menemukan potongan hidupku yang hilang. Mungkin aku akan bereterima kasih pada petugas yang migrasi yang akan mendeportasimu, berterima kasih pada takdir yang akhirnya membuat kita menjadi seperti sekarang dan berterima kasih karena empat tahun yang lalu kau datang ke kantorku di tengah malam," Draco berbicara panjang lebar.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi," tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Kau tahu saat kau menghilang, saat kau tak berada di sisiku. Duniaku seakan gelap dan tak berarah. Aku selalu tersesat mencari cara untuk melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan dirimu, aku berusaha bangit, tapi lagi-lagi aku selalu gagal," Draco menangkup wajahku dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat.

"Ayo kita masuk, sebelum si kembar gelisah karena mereka sudah rapi sementara kita masih seperti ini."

Aku baru menyadari bahwa saat ini Draco hanya memakai celana pendek dengan bertelanjang dada sementara aku aku hanya memakai terusan bertangan puntung.

Dia bangkit dan membantuku bangun. Aku berjinjit untuk berbisik di telinganya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dia menciumku dengan lembut kemudian tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, teramat mencintaimu sepertinya," ucapnya lembut.

Aku hanya sanggup tersenyum dan kami kembali masuk. Kembali menjadi orang tua. Bahagia dan lengkap.

ooo

**FIN**

Pojokan Review

-** Maria** : Buat cerita lagi? Mudah-mudahan saya bisa curi2 waktu yaa. Ide ada banyak banget, tapi susah negtur waktunya hehe. Bolak-balik keluar kalau ada tugas aja. Flight is suck :( Terima kasih sudah review selama ini :D

- **archevil** : terima kasih sudah mereview, kalau tidak salah, saya sudah menjelaskan bahwa lucius dan narcissa sudah wafat, atau jangan2 saya yang lupa yaa?

- **GiaMione** : Terima kasih sudah review selama ini :) Saya akan usaha curi2 waktu untuk bisa posting hehe.

- **megan selaras** : saya ingat kok hehe. Terima kasih sudah mereview lagi. Saya mengambil master di salah satu perguruan tinggi negeri di Depok, Jawa Barat (semoga bisa nebak, saya kurang leluasa menyebutkan namanya) Masalah menyadur fic itu, saya akan usahakan tapi tidak bisa janji hehe.

- **aylody** : Saya tak tahu harus ngga tahu harus ngomomg apa. Saya suka semua ucapan kamu, walaupun banyak yang saya kurang mengerti tentang istilah2 di FF hehe. Tapi terima kasih sekali lagi sudah mereview. Mungkin saya akan membuat FF yang berakhir sad ending, walaupun saya tak tahu mampu atau tidak. Sekali lagi terima kasih :)

Okay, how's the epilogue? I hope that really not bad. I just wrote that about 4 hour ago hehe. Thanks for all of reviewer. YOU'RE ROCK GUYS! Thanks to all of musician in this fic. You're so inspire me! I'm sorry for all of mu typo, my blabber mouth in author note, and some other bad thing. And I hope this fic can answer all of your question.

Once again, thanks to readers and reviewers. Still rock and still awesome guys!

**AchernarEve**


End file.
